Te Amo
by KrishnaHale
Summary: El matrimonio Hale y el Matrimonio Cullen, eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo se juntan para cenar y se presentan a sus hijos, los chicos se empiezan a enamorar y hacer DOS HUMANOS / R-E / B-E / A-J/ AN-J
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es.

ROSALIE POV.

Hola mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, si, de la familia Hale, mi padre el señor Artur Hale es el alcalde de Forks Un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington. Mi madre la Señora Hale es la mejor del mundo siempre me Apolla y me da Consejos, y me ayuda con Lo Que és moda ya que soy su unica hija mujer y ella es la dueña de la tienda de Victoria Secret. El idiota de mi hermano Alex Alcalde, Es Un pesado Que esta estudiando Ingenieria en Seattle Tiene 23 años Y Como actua como Niño de 5, Pero A Pesar De Eso lo amo muchisimo. Claro El No Es el unico hermano Que Tengo, ay 3 Mas y hombres hijo todos,: Lamentablemente. Edward Hale el gemelo de Jasper Hale ELLOS hijo tambien mis hermanos mayores, sobreprotectores hijo Muy, y van conmigo en el instituto, me junto con Ellos y Amigos de UNOS En El Instituto, aveces Aunque No lo paresca me gusta Pasar Tiempo con Ellos A Pesar De Ser tarados UNOS, TODAS LAS Zorras del Instituto estan enamoradas de Ellos y ESTOS SE aprovechan de su belleza, Lo Que me da asco Mucho .Despues de mi viene el pequeño travieso Antony Hale mi hermano menor de tan solo 5 años, Como ya lo dije los antes es muy travieso, mas bien somos traviesos con ESE pequeño monstruo es con quien mas me divierto.

hijo del Mis Amigos Los Mejores comienzo por Jake mi mejor amigo from los 3 años vive en la casa de la playa, Es Un Lugar Hermoso por Lo Que Siempre Hace fiestas y Se ah Vuelto populares Por Eso, Su Familia es grandiosa, es hijo unico por Lo Que lo consienten Mucho Genial no? Y Angela Weber mi mejor amiga desde los 8 nos isimos amigas CUANDO La tonta de Tanya Delany nn tiro Jugo En El Cabello En La segundaria Y por ultimo mi novio Royce Rey Somos la pareja mas populares de la Escuela, Es el mejor AUNQUE lo Muchas chicas Miran Mucho o le coquetean Lo Que me enfada Bastante.

Rosalie, cariño Apresúrate o llegaras tarde- ESCUCHE ah mi madre gritar de la cocina, Pero tenia razon tenia Que apresurarme o llegaria tarde Cosa Que No me gusta Porque Siempre Que llego tarde la señorita Paty de la ONU da sermón de la puntualidad y AEE Cosas

Ya voy Ma- le Grite from El baño del Segundo Piso y un Comense lavar mis dientes. Al Llegar a La Cocina párr Tomar Desayuno me encontre Con Toda mi familia bueno excepto Alex El esta en Seattle Como ya les habia DICHO los antes.

Cariño-Mi padre mi DIJO arreglandose Su Voz, Como Si iba a dar ONU dircurso o algo Asi- Hoy en la Tarde Llegara tu hermano Alex para el Asado- Asado Que asado dios mio! . Lo mire con mi mejor cara de WTF y bajo continuo ...- para el asado de bienvenida de los Cullen.

De verdad TENEMOS Que Estar? -Edward DIJO con Una mueca-hoy Comienza el Entrenamiento.

Si, porfa no me lo quiero perder-lo apolo Jasper.

Solo Será Esta Vez, pueden ir Otro diálogo Mi Padre los miro fijamente, esa mirada aterradora de mi padre, no me gusta para Nada-: Además mi gran amigo Tiene 2 hijos de su Misma Edad y también Hacen deporte, pueden entrenar juntos.

BELLA POV.

30 Minutos para abordar, otra vez nos cambiavamos de casa Esta Vez era al pequeño pueblo Llamado horquillas, al Parecer Mi Padre (Carlisle Cullen) era el mejor amigo del Alcalde de ESE pequeño pueblo. Por lo Que Nos DIJO

No me agradava la idea de mudarnos Nunca podia hacer amigos ya Que Nunca estabamos en la ONU Lugar estable. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Cullen soy la torpe, antisocial, aburrida y la mas madura de Todos mis hermanos, asi es tengo hermanos, somos 4 en total. Jackson mi hermano Mayoor juego ONU niño junto con mi otro hermano Emmett, muy bromista y tambien muy inmaduro venta Y Siempre es Emmett con Zorras Al Igual Que Jackson. Mi hermana Alice duendecilla la Loca Por Las compras y aparte de mi hermana, mi mejor amiga

Pasajeros Con un destino horquillas El Avion venta es 15 min. - ESCUCHE Como salia La Voz De Una azafata en el parlante del auropuerto de Phoenix.

Ok chicos vamos este es nuestro de vuelo- Hablo mi padre Tomando su maleta y la de mi madre

¡Guauu! Porfin Forks El preparado Voy Por Ti Dijo Emmett Mirando a Jackson con una Sonrisa de pervertido por Lo Que me quedo Claro que van por las chicas de horquillas.

...

No me habia dado Cuenta CUANDO Llegamos, me dormida TODO El viaje

Valla Porfin desperto La Bella Durmiente-Alice Me Dijo sarcasticamente MIENTRAS veia Unas de Sus revistas de moda

Nerviosa? - Le PREGUNTE Mirando el paisaje po La Ventana

Un poco, espero Que la gente de mar here amable- Me Dijo sin quitar su vista de la revista- T! Y con buen sentido de la moda-. Claro alice alice it.

Llegamos un Casa- papa con DIJO Una gran sonrisa y un Abrazando Nuestra Madre.

Es hermosa mi amor- mamá le DIJO Esta Vez Dándole un beso en la mejilla. Alice y yo los veiamos divertidos

Ok, ok Basta de cursilerias - Hablo Jackson Poniendo los Ojos

Si porfa ya Abran La Puerta quiero escoger mi cuarto-Emmett Hablo desesperado

CUANDO Abrimos la puerta la casa era hermosa, Emmett y Jackson subieron corriendo para escoger SUS habitaciones ¿. idiotas

 _¡Guauu! es cortito_

 _Espero les alla gustado_

 _Perdonen por mi Falta de ortografía o de coma_

 _Estós personajes en solitario sin hijos mios La historia es mia_ _Que la disfruten!_

 _Como Verán mis personajes Favoritos hijo Rosalie y Emmett Pero No Ser Debo tan egoísta y también Los Otros personajes tendran POV._

 _Atte: Krishna Hale._


	2. La cena de bienvenida

LA CENA DE BIENVENIDA

* * *

EMMETT POV.

Termine de desempacar y escuche a mi padre decirnos que bajaramos , debia decirnos algo importante supongo. El cambio para mi es bueno conocere nuevas chicas lo que me agrada bastante.

Chicos ,bueno hoy como ya saben tendremos una cena en la mansion Hale , les pido que porfavor comportense – mi padre nos dijo algo preocupados ya que Jackson , Alice y yo somos muy curiosos y preguntamos cosas que no deberiamos . Bella es la unica con buenos modales-y tambien decirles que mañana sera su primer dia en el instituto de forks.

Genial! - escuche a Jackson gritar y con eso aserle pegar un salto ah Bella de susto.

Bueno arréglense porfavor vístanse desentes-al escuchar eso alice dio saltitos de felicidad apludiendo ,claro ella es la reina de la moda-nos iremos en 1 hora

1 hora no es suficiente-Alice comenzó a hacer reproche.

Bueno entonces que esperas, ve- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

ROSALIE POV.

Iba manejando en mi Jeep gris escuchando esa cancion que me encanta de Credence *¿Has visto alguna vez la lluvia caer?*. Mi dia en el instituto fue un asco , la idiota de Tanya esta coqueteando con mi chico por lo que tuve una fuerte discusion con los dos , me cabreaba verlos juntos y siempre me venia ese estupido ataque de celos.

Faltaba poco para llegar a casa cuando suena mi celular por lo que vi en la pantalla era mi queridísima madre.

Hola Mami- respodi bajandole el volumen a la musica que tenia.

Hola Cariño- dijo co su voz tan dulce-necesito que vallas a buscar a Antony a su primaria

Bueno Ma- Asenti poniendo los ojos, en realidad no queria ir a buscarlo , solo queria estar en mi cuarto y olvidarme de todo un rato

…

Al llegar a casa con Antony a caballito vi a mi madre que estaba con la nana merri , las 2 estaban asiendo la cena , mi padre estaba asiendo el fuego y mis hermanos poniendo la mesa , tambien habia llegado Alex el solo estaba sentado mirando.

Subi corriendo a mi cuarto para bañarme ,se supone que los invitados llegarian a las 7 y son las 6 , se me paso toda la tarde enseñandole a Antony las vocales. Sali de la ducha y me puse mi hermoso vestido rojo con corte de corazon , ajustado en la sintura y mas elevado ebajo, me llegaba 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla. Mi pelo lo usaba suelto y me maquille lo mas rapido posible. Cuando termine baje al 1er piso ay estaban todos vestidos formales reunidos.

Al parecer ya habían llegado las visitas.

Oh! Rosalie Cariño ven acompañamos-mi madre me dijo con su agrabable sonrisa y yo asentí

Cuando empese a saludar a todos vi a un chico Wow! Era estupidamente Hermoso Jamas habia visto ah alguien tan perfecto como el ni Royce era tan Admirable.

Todos se fueron al patio trasero.

Hola Soy Emmett Cullen y Tu eres...- el chico me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado y una cara de creido lo que me volvia loca.

Rose..Rosalie Hale- Le dije algo intimidada.

Rosalie ,es un nombre hermoso-me dijo guiñandome un ojo – igual que tu , Jamas pense que Papa tenga amigos con una hija tan hermosa

Gracias me lo dicen mucho- le sonrei y me fui a compartir no queria parecer una babosa , aunque en el fondo lo estaba asiendo.

Estabamos todos sentados y el chico guapo se sento enfrente de mi, vi como chanteajaba a Antony para que le dejara sentarse ay

La cena fue lenta y aburrida MUY aburrida . Note como Jasper y una de las hermanas de Emmett se veian y se sonrojaban , valla jamas habia visto a mi hermano sonrojarse ni menos por una chica.

Hey Emmett tu practicas Algun deporte ?-Preguno Edward mientras los grandes seguian recordando viejos tiempos.

Si Futboll- lo vi de reojo y me miraba con una sonrisa burlona por lo que senti que mis mejillas ardian- y mi hermano Jackson es el Dios del Basquetball

Oh Genial! Tal Vez hable con mi tio para que los dejen entrar al equipo-Edward les dijo amistosamente. Y si mi tio es el entrenador del instituto

Asi que tus hijos son deportistas y a que se dedican tus hijas Carlisle?- pregunto mi padre

Bueno veras Alice es la loca por las compras ella siempre elige el vestuario de toda la familia-despues de decir eso el señor Carlisle todos se hecharon a reir-y Bella es la loca por los libros ,lee , lee y lee por horas y horas y que ay de tu hijos Artur?

Bueno Alex esta estudiando ingenieria en Seattle ,Edward el es el Capitan del equipo de basquetball-mi padre dijo muy orgulloso y continuo- Jasper es el presidente del centro de alumnos de todo el instituto y tiene el mejor promedio de su grado, y mi princesa Rosalie le gusta la mecanica , el deporte..-vi de reojo como todos me miraban asique agache mi mirada al piso , me sentia incomoda- y tambien es una loca por las compras-mi padre me observo con una gran sonrisa y yo se la devolvi.

Y olvidas decir la chica mas popular del instituto, competitiva y peleadora-dijo Alex mirandome con una gran risa burlona . Le frunci el ceño ,maldito IDIOTA .

Si Alex tienes razon- Le dijo Edward y todos se largaron a reir, menos yo claro.

Despues de eso terminamos la cena y Alex ,Jasper ,Jackson,Edward y Emmett fueron haver el partido de futball en la sala, mi padre y el señor Carlisle estaban hablando de nose que cosa, Mama y la sra Cullen estaban hablando de recetas de ,Alice y Yo nos dirigimos hacia mi habitacion y nos quedamos platicando estiradas en mi cama.

Oye Rosalie ,cuentanos como es el instituto-pregunto Bella algo nerviosa.

Bueno no esta nada mal-le dije mirando mis uñas- pero no deverian hacercarse ni a Tanya ,Heidy y Laurent.

Porque?-pregunto Alice curiosa.

Tienen la fama de ser unas Zorras ,se han acostado con todo el equipo de futball y de basquetball y siempre que llega alguien nuevo lo molestan , o les hacen bromas.

Que estupidas!-que estupidas dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

Y tu te has peleado con ellas ? -pregunto Bella

Claro , esas idiotas se han querido ligar a mi novio las muy zorras-dije algo molesta.

Y tus hermanos se han acostado con ellas?-pregunto Alice , sabia que lo preguntaba por Jasper

Ellos me dicen que no , pero yo se que es asi . Ese trio de zorras son muy faciles y a mis hermanos les gustan las faciles.-dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Valla no son muy distintos a mis hermanos-Dijo Bella y yo quede atonita , no me gustaba la idea de que Emmett saliera con zorras . Que dices Rosalie tu tienes novio

Ey! , chicas ya es hora de irnos – dijo el Jackson a sus hermanas.

Las acompañe a la sala y me despedi de todos menos de Emmett y de Jackson no los vi hasta que...

Ey! Rubia nos vemos mañana-Emmett me dijo guiñando su ojo mientras Jackson lo habrasaba por los hombros y me miraban con una sonrisa burlona. Tarados !

* * *

GANO CHILE , HOY 26 DE JULIO DEL 2016 CHILE LE GANA A ARGENTINA EN LA COPA AMERICA CENTENARIO.

VAMOS CHILE SEGUNDA VEZ QUE LE GANAMOS A LOS ARGENTINOS -CHILEBICAMPEON2016-

OK OK LO SIEMTO ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR MI PAIS , ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP.


	3. nuevos en el instituto

NUEVOS EN EL INSTITUTO.

ALICE POV.

De camino ha casa , la verdad esque no me queria ir de la mansion Hale, fueun gusto conocerlos sobre todo al chico rubio Wow! Si que eri lindo ,no puedo dejar de pensar en el , Mañana tengo que ponerme mas Bella que nunca, debía imprecionarlo y Rosalie es una chica muy gentil , amable y le gusta la moda ,por lo que podremos ir de compras algun dia. Se que sera mi mejor amiga

Al otro dia…

Hey duende despierta o llegaremos tarde- Oì a Bella decir no muy emocionada que digamos.

Ya Voy Bells - le dije aun dormida, vi la hora en mi reloj y...-Mierda!-grite solo me quedaban 40 min. Para bañarme, vestirme,maquillarme y desayunar . No alcanzaria ha verme hermosa. Asique me bañe, me vesti , desayune lo mas rapido que pude y me fui con Bella en mi bebe, o sea en mi hermoso camaro amarillo , como no me pude maquillar en casa ,tuve que maquillarme en el auto . Tranquilos Bella iba conduciendo.

Llegamos al instituto todos nos miraban , mis hermanos llegaron al mismo tiempo que nosotras ellos se vinieron en el jeep de Emmett.

Todas las chicas se derretian por mis . Claro y ellos les coqueteaban, idiotas!

Llegamos a la oficina de la directora quien nos dio la bienvenida y nos mostro el instituto , por suerte fue cuando todos estaban es sus clases, y asi no tendria que soportar las miradas de los estudiantes.

Bueno, este es todo el instituto chicos, espero les alla gustado-la directora nos dijo regalandonos una calurosa sonrisa

Si es muy lindo y grande- dijo Jackson, recorriendo con la mirada las canchas de entrenamiento.

Espero no perderme-dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

No se preocupe señorita Cullen no se perdera-la directore le dijo a mi hermana con un brazo sobandole el hombre , para calmarla-bueno les entrego su horario y si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme-mis hermanos y yo asentimos a lo que nos dijo la directora.

Por lo menos es amable- dijo Emmett sonriendo

Ok, es mejor que vallamos a la cafeteria antes de que toquen y salgan todos- dije algo preocupada- no quiero quedarme sin asiento.

Llegamos a la caferteria y nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventana y de la mesa de premios. Habian pocos estudiantes, yo buscava a la bella Rosalie, queria hablar con ella , desde la noche que la conoci no podia dejar de pensar en ella , sin duda la mujer mas hermosa que jamas habia visto hasta ahora.

Estaba paveando, cuando se nos hacerca un chico medio rubio , por lo que pude notar era muy sociable.

Ey , hola asique ustedes son los nuevos, Soy Rodrick es un placer.-nos dijo el chico amablemente

Hola , Mi nombre es Alice, ella es mi hermana Bella y ellos son mis hermanos Jackson y Emmett-Dijo Alice presentandonos a todos, cuando Alice nombro mi nombre le sonrei , parecia amigable el chico

Luego de un rato estar hablando con Rodrick, el nos empezo ah decir como eran las personas en este lugar.

En el instituto existen 2 tipos de populares, Los Populares deportistas y los populares populares-nos dijo Rodrick.

Tanya, Heydi y Laurent , las zorras del instituto- dijo Rodrick señalando la mesa en que estaban ellas , eran lindas , pero no eran como la Rubia Hale.-Tambien son las animadoras del equipo de futball y de basquetball, se han acostado con casi todo el instituto, ellas son las popupales deportistas.

Que faciles-dijo Alice con una mueca de desagrado, Jackson y yo nos sonreimos aunque estabamos callados sabia perfectamente bien lo que significaba su sonrisa, nos ligariamos a esas chicas.

Y los Hombres Populares deportistas son , Edward Hale-cuando oi el nombre de nuestro nuevo amigo me sorprendio, pero mas me sorprendio Bella que al escuchar ese nombre se sonrojo hasta los brazos.-Jasper Hale y Jacob Black.

Mientras Rodrick nos hablaba de los populares deportista, desvie mi mirada y aparecio un angel por la puerta de la cafeteria, por fin , era ella , caminaba con estilo, el viento chocaba en su pelo , lo que la hacia aparecer una DIOSA

A y ella es Rosalie Hale-la chica mas popular y hermosa de todo es instituto-cuando oi al chico decir su nombre lo mire atentamente, para saber mas de Rosalie.

Y es soltera?-pregunte con cara de baboso, tambien ganandome una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de Alice-porque me miras asi Alice? es solo una pregunta- le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

No quiero que mi nueva amiga sea tu nueva conquista Emmett-Alice me dijo frunciendome el ceño.

Que? No es culpa mia si cae rendida amis pies-le dije burlon, -soy un galan-con eso nos hechamos a reir todos –ey Rodrick cuentanos mas.

Jaja ok Rosalie es la chica mas deseada por los hombres y la mas odiada por las mujeres, Rosalie y Tanya son ENEMIGAS, las peores enemigas de la historia , son como el agua y el aceite, el perro y el gato es algo impresionante.-cuando el chico estaba hablando de lo mal que se llevaban las populares Alice lo interrumpe...

Por que se llevan tan mal-interrumpio Alice.

Porque Tanya le coquetea a Royce King el novio de Rosalie-le respondio a mi hermana-y como Rosalie es muy celosa , an discutido y peleado varias veces,- Que la hermosa de Rosalie tenia novio, estaba triste y celoso , la queria para mi no se que me pasaba, pero no dejaba de pensar en ese angel maravilloso , Wow desde cuando estoy tan cursi , el cambio me hizo mal o la chica me esta asiendo perder la razón

Asique tiene novio-trate de decirlo sin mostrar mi rabia , tristeza ni mis celos.

Era obvio hermanito, la chica es bellisima y sexy- lo mire con odio despues de decir eso. Me ponia celoso hasta de mi hermano . Rayos si que me tenia mal

Anda Rodrick cuéntanos mas – Alice le dijo a el chico con una gran sonrisa , si que es curiosa esta enana.

Bueno Rosalie se lleva bien con todos es muy simpática , ella es hermana de Edward y Jasper Hale , sus mejores amigos son Angela Weber y Jake Black, ellos son grandiosos siempre le hacen bromas al director, se escapan de clases o llegan a la hora que quieren , a cualquiera le gustaría ser uno de ellos – el chico dijo con una gran admiración , asique la chica no se portaba nada bien , eso me ponía loco , me gustan las chicas malas – Royce King el novio de Rosalie , les dicen Ken & Barbie por lo perfectos que son – antes de que el chico siga hablando , toco la campana , anunciando que era hora de ir a clases.

Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia mi casillero cuando se acerca Jasper a saludarme.

Ey , Emmett como estas hermano? – dijo con una agradable sonrisa

Jasper , amigo estoy bien y tu? – pregunte dándole un gran abrazo

Bien , bien que clases tienes ? – revise mi horario y ….

Quimica – le respondi mientras una chica me coqueteaba con la mirada.

O genial yo también tengo química – me dijo mientras ordenaba sus libros - ¿Vamos?

Vamos! – le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el salón .

Cuando llegamos al salón de química pude notar que eran asientos de 3 .

Con quien te sientas Jasper? - le pregunte sentándome en el de al medio

Con Rosalie mi hermana – asique la rubia sexy se sentaría con nosotros – pero como has visto no a llegado , siempre llega tarde .

Siempre llega tarde? – pregunte viendo la hora

Mmm si lo hace para fastidiar a los profes – dijo con una carcajada.

ROSALIE POV.

Iba llegando tarde a la clase de química , no me hacia emoción entrar las clases eran tan aburridas.

Señorita Hale , - la pesada de la profesora verónica me abrió la puerta – que bueno que se decidio a entrar – esta vez su tono fue sarcástico . la mire con una ceja alzada y pase.

Cuando pase al salón , muchos idiotas de mis compañeros me silbaron , no es algo nuevo ya estoy acostumbrada. Me dirigi hacia mi asiento y Valla sorpresa (notese el sarcasmo) el chico guapo estaba sentado en mi puesto .

Hola – salude a mi hermano y a Emmett.

Hola Rosalie – Emmett me saludo coquetamente y yo lo mire con una ceja alzada

Hola hermanita – Jasper como siempre me saludo con una sonrisa – se puede saber porque llegaste tarde la es la 2da vez en el dia – esta vez me miro preocupado.

Bufe no me gustaba que mis hermanos me controlaran – tranquilízate Jazz se me hizo tarde.

Asi con tus amigos o con tu perfecto novio – esta vez fue Emmett quien me pregunto.

Por que te importa? Y como sabes que tengo novio? – antes de que pudiera responder la señorita verónica nos interrumpio.

Señorita Hale es segunda vez que interrumpe mi clase – puse los ojos siempre me retaban a mi – porque no comparte todo lo que estaba diciendo con toda la clase.

No gracias – orgullosamente le conteste.

A la próxima se va a charlar con la directora escucho – dijo con voz firme

Y porque yo , siempre me retan a mi – eran mis compañeros de banco los que me estaban hablando .

Hale por favor usted siempre distrae la clase. – mierda como odio a esta profesora

Me quede callada y cuando vi a ese par de idiotas se estaban burlando de mi , los mire con mi mejor cara de pocos amigos y les levante el dedo de al medio.

La clase paso lenta y aburrida , como siempre , ahora no solo tenia que aguantar a mi hermano si no a ese orangután atractivo , los 2 me molestaron toda la clase. Idiotas.


	4. Tanya vs Rosalie

TANYA VS. ROSALIE

* * *

EDWARD POV.

Hey Jackson vamos a la clase de educación física – le dije a mi nuevo amigo .

Si vamos que bueno que llamaste mi atención , no recordaba donde quedaban las canchas – dijo algo agredecido y yo asentí.

No te preocupes. Y que tal las chicas¿?.

Nada mal hace poco me hablo una tal Irina – contesto satisfecho.

Aaa ella , no te la recomiendo , siempre se trata de ligar a los nuevos. – dije con vos de advertencia. No quería que esa ***** se enrredara con mi amigo.

Llegamos a la cancha y nos juntamos con mi hermano Jasper y Emmett . Rosalie estaba con Alice , Bella y Angela sentadas hablando de no se que cosa.

Ok chicos reúnanse todos vengan aquí hagan un circulo - el entrenador (mi tio) nos llamo a todos para que escuchemos las indicaciones.

ROSALIE POV.

Jugaremos futbol , hombres vs. Mujeres – sonreí satisfecha a escuchar la indicación de mi tio me encantaba jugar futbol y me encantaba ganarle a los hombres.

El capitán de el quipo de los hombre será – mi tio analizaba a cada uno de los chicos , para escoger un buen capitán – el chico nuevo Emmett – mierda el orangután seria el capitán de los hombres.

Valla que guapo capitán – dijo con una estúpida voz sexy la oxigenada de Tanya Delany.

Zorra – dijo entre tosiendo, al escuchar eso Alice , Angela y yo nos hechamos a reir, Bella solo sonreía temidamente. Emmett me miro con su estupida sonrisa burlona.

Cual es el chiste Hale? – la oxigenada me pregunto fulminándome con la mirada.

Tu cara Delany – dije en tono desafiante , asiendo que todos se rieran de Tanya.

Estúpida – fue lo único que dijo.

Señoritas por favor silencio y déjenme continuar con mi clase – mi tio nos regaño a ambas.

Quien será la capitana de las mujeres ¿? – pregunto Jasper.

Mm. Rosalie – si, sonreí ante su respuesta , mi tio sabia perfectamente bien que me gustaba ser la capitana de futbol.

Todos fueron a ponerse en sus lugares mi tio llamo a Emmett y a mi para ver quien empezaba , saco una moneda y …

Bien cara Rosalie, sello Emmet. – mi tio nos miro fijamente y tiro la moneda.

Cara – dije sin poder contenerme después de eso mi tio se alejo.

Buena suerte preciosa – Emmett me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

No necesito suerte para ganarle a tu equipo – dije desafiante.

Eso ya lo veremos – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar su posición.

 _Primer tiempo_

Íbamos ganando 3-1 , dos goles por mi y uno de Angela , y el gol de los chicos lo hizo Jackson.

 _Segundo tiempo._

Estaba cabreada la idiota de Delany y sus amigitas eran igual de estúpidas jugando futbol siempre que le pasaban la pelota a ellas estas se la pasaban a los hombres.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el suela, Tanya me había empujado sin ninguna razón , antes de eso ya me había empujado por lo que me pare y sin pensarlo fui y la golpee. 3 combos bastaron para quebrarle la nariz después de eso nos mandaron a la oficina y se acabo el partido.

Y bien señoritas que fue lo que paso? – la dulce voz de la directora me saco de mis pensamientos.

Esta estúpida me golpeo sin ninguna razón – Tanya estaba llorando.

No te hagas la santa ahora Tanya – dije muy alterada. Resulta que ahora la oxigenada se estaba asiendo la victima – tu me empujaste 3 veces .

No es cierta directora lo que dice Rosalie no es cierto – es una hija de **** como se atrevia a mentir , no me arrepiento de haberle roto la nariz.

EMMETT POV.

El equipo de las mujeres nos había ganado 3-2, esa enana rabiosa era muy buena para jugar, y para peliar también. Hoy le rompió la nariz a una compañera. Me encantaba que sea asi , de las que se defienden solas.

Terminando el partido , nos fuimos al camarin para cambiarnos y …

Hey , chicos que tienen que hacer esta noche? – pregunto Edward entrando a las duchas.

Nada ¿Por qué tienes algo en mente? – esta vez pregunte yo javonando mis calugas.

Si la verdad si hermano – me dijo sonriente – hoy ay carreras.

Carreras? – pregunto Jackson.

Oh si carreras lo había olvidado –dijo jasper secándose. – son carreras de motos , ay de todo chicas, dinero , divercion , claro que son carreras ilegales.

Si hoy todo el instituto estará ay – Edward dijo emocionado.

Esta bien iremos – dijo Jackson

Ok los pasaremo a buscar a las 9 – dijo Jasper.

* * *

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO


	5. Carreras de motos

CARRERAS DE MOTOS.

ALICE POV.

Hoy había sido un gran dia pude conocer mas a Jasper , cada dia me gustaba mas ese chico , estaba perdida en mis pensamientos , cuando suena mi celular , por lo que vi en la pantalla era mi nueva amiga Rosalie.

Alice-Hola.

Rose-Hola. Que haras hoy en la noche enana?

Alice- Nada supongo porque?

Rose-Entonces te pasare a buscar a ti y a Bella a las 8:30 ok?

Alice-Ok , donde iremos?

Rose- A las famosas carreras de motos.

Alice-Uy genial.

Rose- Si Todo el instituto estará alla y mi hermano.

Alice- Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder voy a ver que me pongo.

Rosalie- Esta bien nos vemos mas tarde.

Alice- ok Adios besitos.

Y colge tenia que ver que ponerme. A y no les había contado Rosalie ya sabia que me gustaba su hermano.

Quien llamo hermanita? – pregunto Bella entrando a mi habitación

Era Rosalie , nos vendrá a buscar en un rato para las carreras de motos. –dije emocionada , mientras buscaba en el armario algo lindo y sexy.

Y porque tan emocionada? – pregunto sin ganas.

Por que tal vez esta será la oportunidad para que Jasper se fije en mi – agrege donde pequeños saltitos – y tu deberías ir a buscar algo, esta también podría ser tu oportunidad.

De que hablas? – me dijo confundida.

Ay vamos se te nota desde la cabezo a los pies que te gusta Edward – y al decir lo ultimo mi hermana se sonrojo de inmediato.

Ay Alice por favor no digas tontería – dije entre nerviosa – ese chico no es mi tipo.

Bella por favor ya no lo nieges – dije asercandome a ella – se nota en la forma en que lo miras , o como te pones cuando se acerca a ti – antes de seguir hablando entra mi bella madre y…

Que hacen mis amores? – pregunto con su sonrisa angelical.

Mami esta noche Bella y yo saldremos con Rosalie – dije tomando una polera de adidas gris que me llegaba hasta el ombligo.

Rosalie? La hija de Artur – pregunto sentándose en mi cama.

Si – dijo Bella sentándose al lado de mi madre.

Que bueno que son amigas – dijo abrazando a Bella.

Mami porque no ayudas a Bella para que elija su vestuario para hoy en la noche – dije algo suplicante.

Esta bien cariño, vamos hija – y mi mama fue con Bella a escoger el vestuario.

Estaba un poco nerviosa esperando a Rosalie. Por fin llego con Angela en su Jeep, esta seria una gran noche.

Llegamos y realmente estaba todo el instituto estábamos viendo como hacían las carreras, Rosalie estaba con su novio yo y Bella estábamos conversando acerca de Edward y Angela estaba charlando con un Jacob, cuando escuche la voz de el chico de mis sueños mis pies empezaron a temblar.

Alice quieres hacer la carrera conmigo? – Jasper me dijo con una sonrisa que me hacia babear.

Si – dije apenas , estaba asustada pero no quería demostrárselo

Por cierto te vez linda esta noche – dijo sonrojándose y eso me basto para estar feliz toda la noche.

Sin darme cuenta Bella también aria la carrera con Edward , Emmett iria con Tanya y Jackson con Irina.

BELLA POV.

Después de las carreras , nos fuimos a quedar a casa de Jacob , sus padres no estaban en sus casas asique nos fuimos para alla.

En La conquista que era el lugar de las carreras, Emmett se beso con Tanya, Jackson Con Irina , eso no me gustaba para nada no quería que mis hermanos se enrredaran con unas zorras.

Y no les eh contado lo mas importante. Edward y yo casi nos damos un beso si y digo casi porque cuando nos empezamos a hacercar toco su celular creo que era su madre.

Era como si solo estuviésemos nosotros 2 , mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas rápido , las manos me temblaban y esas mariposas de mierda no se iban de mi estomago , fue un momento único que tal vez jamas se vuelva a repetir , me gustaba Edward me gustaba mas de lo que yo pensaba , el era simplemente el chico perfecto para mi.

2 semanas después…

Es domingo y tendremos una cena familiar con las novias de mis 2 hermanos, si dije las novias de mis hermanos. El idiota de Emmett se puso a andar con Tanya y el idiota de Jackson con Irina.

Todo paso tan rápido , en 2 semanas ya se pusieron de novios que tarados en fin hoy tendríamos la cena con esas tontas tendría que aguantarlas , no me caian nada bien porque el primer dia que llegue me trataron de ''Fenomeno" y de ´´Ánormal".

Después de la cena BIEN DESAGRADABLE recibi una llamada.

Bella-Edward?

Edward-Si , co..como estas Bella?

Bella- bien gracias y tu como estas?

Edward- Algo cansado. Te llamaba para saber que arias hoy en la tarde?

Bella- si tienes mejor plan que estar aguantando a las oxigenadas novias de mis hermanos acepto.

Edward- que tal el cine?

Bella- el cine estaría bien.

Edward- excelente y a que hora paso por ti-

Bella- Mmm… 7:30?

Edward- ok entonces a esa hora paso por ti , nos vemos pronto adiós

Bella- Adios.

Wow! No lo podía creer Iba a salir con Edward , o me drogaron o estoy soñando.

Rápido debía pedirle ayuda a Alice.

Alice, Alice – esta alzo la mirada preocupada.

Que ocurre Bella – dijo levantándose del sofá.

Necesito tu ayuda – dije desesperada

Por que? – la pesque del brazo y la subi hasta mi habitación – ahuuuu me duele Bella , quieres decirme que demonios te pasa?

Saldre con Edward – dije sonrojándome y sin poder evitar una sonrisa en el rostro.

Queeeeeeeeeee – esta grito de emoción , dando pequeños saltitos.

Si , si , si haci que necesito que me ayudes con la ropa, el peinado y maquillaje – dije algo preocupada.

No te preocupes Alice Cullen se encargara de eso – dijo abriendo mi armario.

* * *

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VERAN LA CITA DE EDWARD Y BELLA.


	6. La Cita

LA CITA.

EDWARD POV.

Despues de la llamada con Bella, decidi darme un baño , ya que estaba todo sudando , donde fui a entrenar con Emmett.

Esta algo nervioso, Bella me gustaba y mucho , esa noche en que casi nos dabamos un beso , me sentí diferente sentia algo dentro de mi que jamas había sentido, Bella tenia el poder de hacerme sentir asi , jamas había sentido eso con otra chica , me sentía lleno de vida , la sonrisa que tenia en la cara no me la podía sacar nada ni nadie.

Después de esa noche quise invitar a salir a Bella, pero me daba vergüenza , no se porque tenia miedo a sentir un rechazo de Bella , tuvieron que pasar 2 semanas para que me armara de valor y llamarla por que ni en persona podía .

En el entrenamiento de hoy , fui con Emmett y le dije que me gustaba su hermana , este se enojo un poco , pero después se le paso solo me dijo que la cuidara como todo un hermano sobreprotector.

Sali de la ducha y me vesti , lucia un terno negro , mi cabello despeinado y mi perfume de Antonio Banderas.

Donde vas tan arreglado hijo? – sentí la voz de mi padre que venia desde la sala principal.

Saldre con una chica Pa' – le respondi acercándome a el.

Quien es la afortunada? – pregunto guiñándome un ojo.

Bella Cullen – dije algo orgulloso, cualquier chico querria salir con un hermoso angel como ella.

O Bella! Ella es una gran muchacha hijo cuidala mucho – dijo mi papa con una sonrisa sincera.

Si papa no te preocupes – dije despidiéndome – ahora me voy que llegare tarde.

Esta bien , - dijo mandome un abrazo. –vendras a cenar?

No lo creo – fue mi ultima palabra.

Iba manejando , nervioso aun cuando llegue ay estaba ella esperándome en la puerta de su casa. Se veía hermosa , lucia un vestido celeste , con corte de sirena que le llegaba hasta las rodillas , tacones negros su pelo lacio caia por su hermosa espalda aterrizando por la cintura, hermosa la palabra indicada para describirla.

Bella te..te vees hermosa – quede boqui abierto. Y le entregue un ramo de rosas.

Gracias Edward – dijo sonrojándose . – tu , te vees muy guapo.

Los 2 sonreimos – soy guapo – agrege algo creido , haciendo que se sonroje nuevamente

Que película veremos – dijo de camino al cine.

Tenia pensado ver, _Yo antes de ti_? – dije en modo de pregunta.

Si! Yo vi el tráiler y se vee muy buena – dijo emocionada.

Esta bien entonces veremos esa – dije regalándole una sonrisa.

Pasamos todo el camino hablando de lo que queríamos estudiar y bla bla bla todo el camino riéndonos también. Era muy chistosa , tenia muy buen sentido del humor.

Antes de la película…

Hola me da 2 boletos para _Yo antes de ti –_ le dije a la señorita que estaba en la cabina.

Claro, ay están sus boletos , su película empiza en 10 minutos, que la disfruten – dijo entregándome los boletos.

Gracias – fue lo único que dije.

Los 10 minutos pase hablando con Bella y comprando las palomitas.

Despues de la película…..

Salimos hablando de la gran historia de amor que tenia esa película , a ambos nos encanto todo ese romance , en fin , lleve a Bella a un campo de golf , no prácticamente a jugar golf si no ah estirarnos en el pasto viendo las estrellas. Digamos que entramos por un muro ya que no nos dejarían entrar porque es un resinto privado.

Bella , tengo que decirte algo que me eh guardado desde que te conoci – con esas palabras pude notar de reojo que se sonrojo, pero segui mi vista hacia el cielo estrellado.

Vamos Edward Sueltalo – fue lo único que dijo.

Desde que te vi , me gustas Bella no se que tienes que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti eres tan hermosa e inteligente, creo – me quede callado no sabia si confesarlo o no pero lo dije de una vez – creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Bella Cullen.

Edward – sonrio y me miro fijamente – yo estoy tan enamorada de ti , me gustas y tampoco dejo de pensar en ti , alomejor es muy apresurado pero quiero estar contigo Edward.

Y en eso la mire fijamente , veía sus ojos , veía su labio rosa , no me pude contener y la bese , fue un beso lleno de emociones, amor , ternura , sensualidad , pasión y a la vez era suave , Bella besaba tan bien , debería dejar de besarla por que o si no seria adicto a sus besos , pero mis labios estaban pegados a los de ella no podía dejar ese beso con miles de emociones. De repente sentí unas gotas caer, la lluvia , como decían Forks era un pueblo muy lluvioso , pero no me importaba nos separamos un instante nos miramos fijamente , ambos nos sonrojamos y volvimos a besarnos este beso fue mas corto , a paso del tiempo la lluvia fue callendo cada vez mas fuerte , por lo que toma la mano de mi Angel y corrimos en busca de mi auto.

Ese dia la pase sensacional. Con Bella di mi primer beso bajo la lluvia.

* * *

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO LA CITA DE EDWARD Y BELLA.


	7. mi primer beso con Emmett

EMMETT POV.

Ya an pasado unas semanas desde que llegue a forks por suerte a estado todo bien Bella esta saliendo con Edward, mi madre esta feliz en esta cuidad y mi padre tiene menos trabajo , ya que es un pueblo chiquito no ay mucha gente que sanar, por lo que eso favorece a mis padres que pueden estar mas tiempo juntos , antes si se veian. Mi hermano Jackson esta de novio con Irina y yo con Tanya , es una gran chica , pero muchos me han dicho que me cuide de ella.

En estos momentos estoy en la cafetería con Tanya , Irina Jakson y . Se preguntaran donde están los demás . Alice , Bella , Rosalie y Edward estaban en otra mesa, últimamente la rubia me a ignorado , no se porque pero no me guste que ella me ignore. _tal vez deveria molestarla._

Cuando se paro a buscar su bandeja aproveche de asercarme y justo cuando me iba a parar.

Ay mi amor donde vas – escuche la voz de Tanya.

Tengo ambre – dije cortante.

A pues ire contigo – dijo pescando su bandeja.

Pfff me arruino todo, solo quería hablarle a Rosalie. _Que me estará pasando con Rosalie yo no soy asi con las chicas, mi novia es Tanya Delani , debería olvidarme de la idea de molestar a Rose._

Acompañe a mi novia , pero Rosalie ya había terminado. Asique decidi olvidarla.

Toco la campana anunciando el ingreso a clases, que me tocaba? Matematicas y con quien ¿? Con Rosalie , obviamente con Jasper también pero el hoy no vino. Era el destino pff.

MATERIAS PRIMAS ,Bien chicos espero que allan estudiado – la voz de la profesor Andres se escucho al entrar cargado de libros – por que hoy tienen un examen sorpresa.

Al escuchar esto todos nos quejamos y la verdad no había estudiado nada. Rosalie todavía no llegaba común de ella.

Esta bien – dijo entre risas el profesor - ya me quedo claro que no estudiaron nada.

Toc toc… , tocaron la muerta y Rosalie entro con su perfecto novio Royce King, riéndose.

Oh! – el profesor no parecía contento. – adelante la parejita , porque llegaron tan tarde? – el profe miro a Royce para que este le respondiera porque habían llegado 20 minutos tarde, solo el hecho de pensar que estaban juntos me hacia enfadar.

Disculpe, es que nos llamo la directora – dijo El idiota de Royce.

Esta bien siéntense y comienzen a estudiar – dijo el profesor , entregándoles una guía de estudio – que hare una prueba sorpresa.

Royce se sento con un Felix su mejor amigo y cuando Rosalie vino hasta mi asiento varios chicos le silbaron.

Hey rubia – le dije , asercandome a ella –porque traes esa cara? – no me contuve y le pregunte , sentía que debía protegerla de ese idiota , por lo que parecía estaba triste.

Y a ti que te importa – me dijo enseñándome el dedo de en medio. Lo que me hizo enfadar ,no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica me trate asi.

ROSALIE POV.

UN DIA DE MIERDA! Esas 4 palabras describieron como lo había pasado. Pelie con Royce porque tenia un mensaje de una tipa que decía " a que hora nos vemos'' me puse histérica cuando lo lei , por lo que decidi enfrentarlo justo cuando tocaron la campana, tuvimos discutiendo unos 20 minutos creo.

Por lo que llegamos tarde a la clase de matemáticas. Cuando llegamos el profesor nos pregunto porque entramos a esta hora y Royce le dijo que estábamos hablando con la directora. Me fui a sentar con el Idiota de Emmett y si le llamo idiota es porque me entere que esta de novio con la hija de p*** . No me agradaba la idea , no se por que , pero no me agradaba.

Hey rubia – oi su voz , y sentí que se acercaba un poco a mi - porque traes esa cara?

Y a ti que te importa – no tuve un buen dia , y además estaba tan cabreada que no quería ni contarlo , también me acorde que estoy enojada con el , sabe que Tanya es mi peor enemiga y se pone de novio, el fin no se porque me interesa tanto.

Por que si – dijo algo enojado, por mi gesto con el dedo.

Dame una razón Emmett – alce la voz.

Bufo y desvio su mirada – pues a ti tampoco te importa – esta vez el profesor nos escucho.

Haber Emmett Cullen – el profesor lo miro y se paro de su asiento. – digame que son las materias primas.

Parientes – dijo sin darle importancia y toda la clase rio.

Por que no va a hacer reir a la directora – dijo el profesor indicándole con las manos a que saliera y como era de esperarse Emmett me dio una mirada de pocos amigos lo que me dolio mucho. Me enoje tanto que le dije….

Idiota – dije devolviéndole una mirada de pocos amigos.

Que ah dicho señorita Hale – y el profesor me escucho.

Nada – dije con voz firme.

Salga usted también porfavor – fue su ultima palabra.

Y los 2 nos encontrábamos afuera.

Lo que Idiota no te ayudo mucho – me dijo Emmett.

Callate que por tu culpa me han hechado. – dijo caminando por el pasillo y el acompañando

Y a la vuelta del pasillo vimos a la directora conversando , por lo que nos fuimos a esconder en el armario de el conserje , si un lugar muy pequeño apenas caíamos.

Creo que no nos ha visto – dije para calmar los animos.

Tu crees – dijo sarcásticamente .

Idiota – bufe

Barbie – dijo retantemente.

Orangutan – dijo que voz burlona.

Loca – dijo asercandose a mi y bajando su mano desde mi espalda hasta ya saben donde.

Quita la mano de ay – y se me noto que estaba nerviosa.

Se quedo callado unos segundos y … - no – me dijo sonriendo burlon , por lo que nos fuimos hacercando cada vez mas , joder este chico me vuelve loca Y NOS BESAMOS. _Fue un beso apasionado muyyyyyy apasionado lo que me encanto , este chico si que sabia besar._

Que están asiendo ¿? – pregunto el conserje y regrese al mundo real . Emmett me miro burlon y yo me puse roja y salimos.

Disculpe fue mi culpa – dijo Emmett y yo empese a caminar.

El estaba a unos 10 pasos de mi.

Que bien besas Barbie – grito.

Que te calles pesado – a esto ya había llegado a la puerta del patio.

Pero por que te pones asi – dijo asercandose de nuevo.

No te me acerques – y me aleje un poco – tengo novio recuerdas? Además tu estas con la Zorra de Tanya.

Celosa? – dijo apoyándose en la puerta que dividia las canchas y los pasillos, lo que lo hacia que pareciera sexy.

Me rei – claro que no.

Y tocaron el timbre anunciando el termino de clases, nos quedamos ay mientras los alumnos salían , nos quedamos quieto sin quitarnos las miradas, el me miraba burlon , me encantaba esa mirada y yo algo preocupada , de todas formas le fui infiel a Royce. Y hablando de el rey de roma apareció el.

Rosalie – grito – que haces con el.

Me llamo Emmett – dijo acercándose a Royce para peliar.

Y a mi eso que – dijo Royce alejándose de el y acercándose a mi.

Deberías de aprendértelo , ese es el nombre por que tu noviesita te dejara. – dicho esto me miro ami guiñándome un ojo , y se fue.

De que rayos habla – me dijo Royce preocupado y celoso.

No tengo idea – le dije sin importancia y me fui a las canchas a ver como jugaba mi mejor amigo Jacob.

 _ **Espero les alla gustado , justo cuando decidi dejar la historia recibi un reviews de ROSEMMETT por ti decidi que no tenia que dejar la historia y continuar con el romance de Rosalie y Emmett.**_

 _ **Un adelanto se vienen , un momento de tristeza , dentro de unos capítulos.**_

 _ **Atte: KRISHNA HALE**_


	8. La Boda

_**LA BODA.**_

JACOB POV.

Estaba jugando al futbol cuando Rosalie me llamo de las galerías, por suerte había terminado el primer tiempo , asique aproveche y fui donde esta mi mejor amiga.

Que ocurre Chuky – le dije mientras subia los escalones de la galería.

Me a pasado algo terrible – dijo exagerada – pero no le puedes contar ah nadie entendido?

Si – dije riendo.

Jacob Juralo. – joder por que le dan tanto color , no creo que sea tan grave.

Vale, Rose Te lo juro – dijo alzando las manos en modo de defensa.

Esta bien – tomo aire y continuo – esque hace poco, em yo , ay – estaba mas nerviosa de lo que parecía, no sabia como explicarme – bueno esque no fue culpa mia.

Rosalie , al grano – dije interrumpiedola.

Esta bien, yo me bese con Emmett Cullen – dijo tocándose la cabeza en modo de preocupación.

Que? – lo que me había dicho me sorprendio bastante. Rosalie y Emmett eso no sonaba bien los dos tenían personalidades muy distintas.

Lo que oiste , pero fue un error – fruncio el ceño – no volverá a pasar.

Y Royce – le recordé a su novio apropósito.

Bufo – estoy enojada con ese idiota.

Porque – no entendia nada.

Por que , le revise el celular sin querer y el muy idiota tenia un msj de una chica que decía '' a que hora nos vemos'' – dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Wow , que bueno – dije , y con su mirada casi me mata.

Bueno? – levanto una ceja.

Si bueno – y me levante de mi asiento – no me gustaba Royce para ti , Rosalie el es un idiota.

Tienes razón – y la tenia Royce no valoraba a mi amiga y se iba con otras chicas , pero siempre volvían.

Espero esta vez hagas lo correcto – dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

Me sonrio agradecida y antes de que me pudiera decir algo el entrenador nos llamo , pues ya iba a empezar el 2do tiempo.

Bien debo irme – dije abrazándola – estaras bien?

Si , no te preocupes y gracias – me dijo

Y fue ay cuando baje al patio y escuche que me grito '' Buena Suerte Cleto'' y se largo a reir sus carcajadas se escuchaban del otro lado de la cancha. Como odiaba que me dijiera asi pero la quería tanto que no me podía enojar con ella.

ROYCE POV.

Cuando toco la campana, Sali de vuelo a ver donde estaba Rosalie y para mi sorpresa estaba con ese Idiota de Emmett. No me daba buena espina , se que quiere algo con mi chica.

Sono mi teléfono y por lo que vi eraaa Jessica

Hola bebe – dijo desde el otra lado del teléfono.

Hola nena – en modo de seductor.

A que hora nos vemos – dijo coquetamente

A las 7 paso por ti – le hable rápido justo venían los hermanos de Rosalie y no quería que me escucharan

Esta bien nos vemos entonces – y colge.

Si ,se que no esta bien y tengo novia , pero un polvete con otra chica que no sea Rose no le vendría mal a nadie.

EMMETT POV.

Terminaron las clases , y me fui de inmediato a mi casa no estaba bien , ni siquiera me despedi de Tanya, no tenia animo , no dejaba de pensar en ese beso , ese estúpido beso que me tenia confundido.

Quería repitirlo una y otra vez, me había encantado , pero no iba a parecer un baboso asi que ignoraría a Rosalie lo máximo posible. Si es que puedo.

Emmett , Cariño…. – grito mi mama Esme del primer piso – baja a almorzar.

Ya voy ma – y fui corriendo por las escaleras tenia mucha ambre – que ay de almuerzo? – pregunte cuando llegue a la cocina abrazando a mi mamita.

Lazaña – me dijo sonriente, la lazaña de Esme Cullen era la mejor.

Que rico – y me pase la lengua por los labios.

Estábamos todos en la mesa , menos Jackson el había ido a almorzar con sus suegros.

Chicos hoy iremos a cenar a casa de los Hale – dijo mi padre echándose un troso de lazaña a la boca.

Porque? – pregunto Bella.

Recuerdan a Alex – dijo mi padre poniedo las manos sobre la mesa – bueno el le pedirá matrimonio a su novia Maria , pero será sorpresa , asique Artur nos a invitado.

Que romántico – Bella dijo como toda una chica enamorada.

Que tontería – dijo reiendome – el matrimonio es lo peor que ay , uno tiene que vivir la vida y no andar comprometiéndose , después vienen los problemas y bla bla bla.

No es una tontería cariño – dijo mi mama mirando a mi papa – miranos a mi y a tu padre, somos felices.

Ustedes son especiales – y me heche un gran pedazo de lazaña y todos se largaron a reir.

Después , de eso nos quedamos conversando y riéndonos como una gran familia feliz.

Llegamos a casa de los Hale , entramos saludamos y yo me fui con los chicos a jugar GTA5. No había visto a la rubia , tal ves estaría arreglándose o al o mejor no estaría.

Paso 1 hora y nos fuimos a la cocina teníamos ambre y sacamos un pedazo de pizza , cuando estábamos ay riéndonos de las tonterías que hacia Jackson (Jackson había llegado hace poco), cuando entra Rosalie , con un vestido negro que le quedaba hermoso. Todos la saludaron y se fueron mientras yo me quede ay.

Ey niñata lo de hacerte la encontradisa conmigo ya esta muy listo vas a tener que empesar a hacer otra cosa si quieres que te bese – le dije poniéndome detrás de ella.

No te volveria a besar ni en las peores de mis pesadillas – dijo volteándose lo que hizo que quedaramos frente a frente.

Pues pesadillas debes de tener unas cuantas por que tienes unas ojeras que te cuelgan hasta los tobillos – menti se veía preciosa.

Pues por lo menos son las ojeras y no las pelotas que te pesan por estar todo el dia como idiota. – me dijo desafiante

idiota? Como tu?– fue mi ultima palabra y me fui al piso de arriba.

Emmett – me grito – y tu que te crees imbécil , te enrollas una vez con una chica y te crees con todo el derecho de insultarla.

Que pasa? Por que no mejor me vas a acusar con tu noviesito o ccon tu amigito. – le dije con tono alto, gracias a dios todos estaban en el patio trasero y con música fuerte.

A osea que es eso – me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Que? – le respondi cortante.

Estas celoso – dijo engreída.

Solte una carcajada – y tu quien te crees que eres Megan Fox?

Noooo, pero te gusto y eso te jode – y tenia razón me gustaba , pero me jodia bastante. Solte unas carcajadas antes de que me siguiera hablando – pero me da igual , con que te vengas a meter con mi amigo.

Que? – la interrumpi.

Te parto la cara – fruncio el ceño.

Asi? Con que mano –dije sin darle importancia.

Con esta – y me dio una cachetada.

Eres una imbécil – respondi enojado pero sin quitar mi vista de sus hermosos labios.

Y tu un Gilipollas – nos acercamos y nos besamos. Magico , joder estaba loco, solo duro unos segundos porque ella se separo.

Y luego de eso bajamos , Alex ya le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Maria , fue muy bonito. Nos sentamos en la mesa y la rubia quedo en frente mio de nuevo.

Y quienes van hacer las madrinas – dijo la señora Hale a Alex

No se , tal vez podían ser Bella Rosalie Y Alice – dijo este sonriendo.

Y las chicas dijieron que si la cena estuvo, divertida , muchas bromas e historias divertidas que contamos. Toda la cena Rosalie y yo nos mirábamos de reojo a veces le sonreía burlon pero ella solo me hacia su sexy desprecio.

 _ **Disculpen la demora espero les alla gustado , ami me encanto**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxooxox**_

 _ **Atte: Krishna Hale**_


	9. Las matematicas de Alice

**LAS MATEMATICAS DE ALICE.**

ALICE POV.

Por fin era fin de semana, hoy tenia que ir con Bella y Rosalie a ver que vestido queremos para ser damas de honor y también tenia que ir a "estudiar'' con Jasper, le pedi que me ensañara matemáticas esta tarde, todo esto era mentira solo quería pasar una tarde con el. Soy excelente en matemáticas. Mi plan era hacer algo que jamas había echo , era robarle un beso a Jasper, me gustaba muchísimo y antes de que una zorra se acerque a el tenia que marcar territorio.

Bella apresurate que llegaremos tarde – le grita a mi hermana desde el comedor.

Alice, de verdad tengo que ir? – esta hizo una mueca bajando las escaleras.

Obvio, escogeremos el vestido – dije dando saltitos de emoción – es importante.

Claro – Bella Bufo.

Chicas, están listas? – nuestra madre se acerco a la sala.

Si mami – pesque mi bolso y nos fuimos.

Esme , iba manejando , yo iba de copiloto y Bella iba en los asientos de atrás mirando por la ventana, era como una niña taimada le cargaba ir de compras. Llegamos en 15 minutos a la mansión Hale, Rosalie y su madre nos estaban esperando en la puerta.

Llegamos al centro comercial, visitamos cientos de tiendas , por desgracia ningún vestido nos había gustado, todos eran de la temporada pasada.

Llegamos al patio de comida y nos sentamos en una mesa de la terraza, era un dia muy frio en forks, asique pedimos un café, y un sándwich de queso con carne.

Por que no van a cenar a nuestra casa? – nos pregunto la madre de Rosalie.

Bueno, si no es molestia – dijo mi mama.

Claro que no. – nos respondio la mama de Rose tomando un sorbo de café. – además Jasper me dijo que le iba a enseñar a Alice matemáticas.

Matematicas? – pregunto Bella, y sabia que este era mi fin. Mierda me pillarían.

Si, matemáticas – contesto la señora Hale.

Pero si Alice es una experta en matemáticas – Bella dijo mirándome burlona. Sabia que lo hacia por obligarla a venir de compras.

Si hija, tu eres excelente – mi mama la segundo.

Si , esque hay una unidad nueva que están pasando y no la entiendo bien –conteste nerviosa.

Ah, que amable es mi hermano – Rose, también me miro burlona.

Si , muy amable. – rio Bella. Maldita me las pagaría.

Terminamos en el patio de comida y nos fuimos enseguida a la mansión Hale, mis hermanos estaban ay jugando play station con Edward y Jasper.

Hola Alice – Jasper se acerco a mi cuando llegamos.

Hola Jasper – conteste de forma babosa. Bella y Rosalie me miraron con una ceja alzada.

Quieres que te enseñe altiro mates o esperamos un rato. – dijo con su encantadora sonrisa.

Como tu quieras – estaba demasiada nerviosa como para decirle que quería estudiar al tiro.

Mmm… Ahora – dijo tomándome la mano y llevándome a su habitación

Linda habitación – dije admirando todo mi alrededor. Tenia muchos poster de Bruno Mars.

Te gusta Bruno Mars? – pregunto sacando sus libros de matemáticas.

Me encanta – me sente en su comoda cama.

Sabes que estará en Seattle en 2 semanas para uno de sus conciertos. – sentí su voz dulce que se acercaba a mi.

No tenia idea – dije acercándome a el – tu iras a verlo.?

Por desgracia no – contesto triste – bueno empezamos?

Si – y le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Estaba asiéndome unos ejercicios, esta debía ser mi oportunidad para ese beso que e esperado mucho tiempo, bueno desde que llego.

Oye jasper – dije acercándome a el.

Si? – contesto sin quitar su mirada del libro.

Tienes algo en tu labio – al decirle eso pase mi dedo pulgar por sus labios disimulando que tenia algo, me acerque poco a poco lo mire a los ojos y el me sonrio, fue esa sonrisa la que me impulso a besarlo. No quería soltarlo ese beso fue perfecto lamentable mente algo nos interrumpio.

Alice, Jasper a cenar – grito la señora Hale.

Y eso? – pregunto Jasper coqueto.

Te gusto? – pregunte tímidamente.

Me encanto – y ahora el me beso. – esque quería ser yo el que te robara el beso.

Querias robarme un beso? – pregunte totalmente sorprendida.

Si, desde el primer dia Alice – me tomo la mano.

Yo igual Jasper – dijo apretando su mano.

Alice, Jasper bajen a cenar , los estamos esperando – volvió a gritar.

Será mejor que vallamos – sonrio – le diremos a alguien de esto?.

No, será nuestro secreto – dije cerrando mi libro – tal vez no deberíamos apresurarnos.

Y me lo dices tu? – nos echamos a reir y bajamos.

ROSALIE POV.

Estábamos todos cenando en mi casa, mama había invitado a los Cullen, la cena fue muy alegre todo lleno de risas, LAMENTABLEMENTE estaba Emmett, no lo soportaba siempre era tan creido.

A la hora del postre recibi un mensaje de mi amigo Jacob que decía…

 _Mejor amigo:_

 _Chucky, oi a Royce hablando en los camarines de los hombres diciendo a sus amigos que cuando vallamos de viaje por el partido de Seattle, se enrollaría con todas la chicas del equipo de animadoras de Seattle._

 _Piensa lo que vas ha hacer Rose, odio a ese idiota espero que hagas algo al respecto nos vemos el lunes en clase te quiero mucho chuky._

 _Pd: acuérdate que tienes que pasar por mi para ir al instituto._

 _Enviado a las 20:45 p.m._

El mensaje de mi amigo me había puesto mal, no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo asi, estaba arta de Royce, terminaría me Relacion el lunes a primera hora.

Estoy tan arrepentida de haberme puesto de novia con el, y lo peor es que mi primera vez fue el. Fui una tonta.

Que pasa Rose – dijo Jackson alejándome de mis pensamientos – por esa cara?

No, mm… me disculpan – me retire de la mesa, para llamar a Royce.

Buzon de voz… buzon de voz…buzon de voz.

Me arte asique decidi mandarle una mensaje de texto.

 _Royce necesitamos hablar, te espero el lunes en la cancha antes de entrar al segundo periodo_

 _Enviado a las 20:50 p.m._

Después del mensaje volvi a la mesa. El rato se paso lento, los Cullen se fueron, y yo me fui a acostar.

El dia domingo pase todo el dia en la playa con mi familia, esperaba con ansias el dia lunes. El dia estuvo genial me divertí mucho con mi familia, enterramos mis padres en la arena, hicimos guerra de agua , hicimos un partido de tenis etc….

Lunes por fin eran las 6:30 me estaba lavando los dientes cuando iba saliendo para mi auto y escucho a mi madre.

Rose , mi amor – la escuche desde la puerta con Antony a su lado – puedes llevarte a tu hermano a la primaria?

Si mama – volvi hasta mi casa para buscar al pequeño monstruo.

Hola hermanita – dijo con su voz tierna.

Hola Antony – dije entre risas.

Sabes que? – dijo subiéndose a mi auto.

Que hiciste ahora Antony – dije por que era obvio que había echo una maldad.

Le puse pasta de dientes a Edward en las cejas y a Jasper le ralle la cara con plumón de ese que no se sale – dijo como si nada.

Bien echo – me rei – me recuerdas tanto ami.

El resto del camino nos la pasamos cantando canciones de Barney el dinosaurio. Llegamos a la casa de Jacob y este todavía estaba duermiendo, asique como estaba solo le toque la bocina y salio en 10 minutos ya iban a ser las 07:00 a.m.

Hola Chucky – dijo subiéndose a mi Jeep.

Hola Cleto – dije riendo.

Hola Jacob – al decir esto mi hermanito chico asusto a Jacob ya que mi amigo no había visto a mi hermanito.

Wow, Antony no te había visto como estas? – dijo dándole la mano.

Bien y tu? – mi hermano se la devolvió.

Bien – dijo riendo.

Y de camino a la primeria seguimos cantando las canciones de Barney pero esta vez con Jacob. La profesora de mi hermano se acerco y yo lo saque de mi auto.

Adiós hermanita – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – no le digas a nadie de mi broma.

Adiós hermanito – y lo abrace – no te preocupes que este será nuestro secreto.

Oye Rose – dijo mi mejor amigo cuando íbamos de camino al instituto.

Dime – le dije sin quitar mi vista del camino.

Pensaste lo que te dije anoche? – hablo preocupado.

Si tonto – le sonreí – terminare con ese idiota – al decir esto a mi amigo se le hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban.

Te felicito – me abrazo.

Oye Jacob – lo mire y devolví mi vista al camino – te voy a extrañar.

O vamos Rose solo es un mes – su tono era para no preocuparme.

Y que voy hacer yo un mes sin mi mejor amigo – me saque el cinturón por que ya habíamos llegado.

Siempre podemos hablar por teléfono – íbamos caminando y me abrazo.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería vimos a nuestra amiga Angela sentada sola, asique le hicimos compañía, le dije a Jacob que llevara mi mochila a la mesa que estaba Angela y que yo llevaría la bebida y la pizza. Si un buen desayuno.

Extraño tus besos – escuche una voz detrás de mi y no era mi novio era Emmett.

Que quieres? – dije cortante.

Tu sabes que – dijo con su hermosa y estúpida conrisa.

Me cargan los chicos como tu – dije alejándome.

Irresistibles? – grito e hizo que toda la cafetería nos viera.

Idiotas – le aclare y todos se echaron a reir.

Después de haber desayunado con mis amigos nos fuimos a clase de literatura, me sente con Angela ya que era mejor amiga.

Oye tu cuatro ojos dame tu asiento – Royce le dijo de manera pesada a mi amiga.

Cuatro ojos tu abuela tarado – Angela se paro enojada.

Y a ti que te pasa imbécil, por que tratas asi a mi amiga – la defendi sin duda.

Mejor dime a ti que pasa – me miro furioso – que te traes con ese imbécil.

Que dices? – sabia perfectamente bien que estaba ablando de Emmett.

Por favor Rosalie – su tono subio – te vi en la cafetería – a este punto l profesora ya había llegado. – rosalie contesta que te traes con el?

Y tu que te traes con todas las animadoras de Seattle eh? – mi tono también subio lo que hizo que la profesora nos mirara.

Como sabes eso? – fue lo único que dijo.

Chicos por favor os pido respeto por sus compañeros – nos regaño la profesor. Nos quedamos callados unos segundos y….

Me vas a decir quien te conto? – volvió a preguntarme.

Un pajarito – ironize , se quedo callado – se acabo Royce.

Que? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño – es por ese idiota no?

No, no es por el, ya lo tenia pensado tu y yoo – me quede callada unos segundos – no funciono Royce ya esta.

Este se enfado tanto que salio del salón sin pedir permiso llamando la atención de todos.

Y usted señorita no sabra lo que le paso al señor King? – la profesora me pregunto con una mirada pesda.

Ni idea – respondi cortante.

 **BUENO CON ESTE CAPITULO EH RESPONDIDO LA PREGUNTA DE ROSEMMETT, ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO Y SI ME EH EQUIVOCABO EN ALGUNA PARTE LES PIDO PERDON .**

 **ESPERO RECIBIR SUGERENCIAS Y REVIEWS ME PONGO DEMACIADO CONTENTA CUANDO RECIBO REVIEWS.**

 **ESPERO SIGAN LA HISTORIA Y SIGAN TAMBIEN MI OTRO FANFIC EL INTERNADO CULLEN.**

 **ATTE:KRISHNA HALE.**


	10. La mejor noticia

**LA MEJOR NOTICIA.**

* * *

ROYCE POV.

Rose había terminado conmigo por ese idiota, aunque ella lo alla negado se que es verdad, no les dejaría el camino fácil, si Rosalie no esta conmigo no estará con nadie y me da igual lo que tenga que hacer para.

Royce apresurate que se ira el bus – llamo mi amigo desde la puerta del Camarin.

Ya voy Felix – conteste del otro lado.

Listo para ir a follar a Seattle? – pregunto burlon.

Listo – sonreí de lado a lado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Rose.

Oye me dijieron que tu y Rosalie tuvieron una fuerte discusión en la sala –dijo Felix acomodando los asientos del bus.

Si ,terminamos – conteste sin darle importancia.

Quien termino la relación? – dijo sentándose al lado de la ventana.

Yo – menti.

Por que? Tu estas tonto o que? Si Rose es muy bonita – me regaño Felix y tenia Razon.

Ya pero es que estoy arto de ella – no podía decirle que otro imbécil me la estaba ganando.

Idiota – y se puso los audífonos. Partimos a Seattle por un mes para poder ganar la copa del campeonato de futbol.

ROSALIE POV.

Hey amiga que pasa? – pregunto mi mejor amiga Angela.

No eh tenido un buen dia – respondi casi llorando.

Por que? – dijo esta Abrazandome.

Termine con Royce – dije tratando de no darle importancia pero igual le quería.

Que bueno – me sonrio.

Si ya se que es un idiota y que tu y Jacob me lo dijieron miles de veces pero es que igual le quería – conteste sentándome en el pasto del instituto y Angela me segundo.

Ya pero es mejor asi – dijo sin darle importancia. – y es solo eso?

No – la mire y luego desvie la mirada a Emmett que estaba con sus amigos jugando futbol – creo que me estoy enamorando de otro chico.

Del nuevo verdad? – alzo una ceja.

Si pero es que es un imbécil – frunci el ceño – me molesta todo el tiempo.

Los que se molestan se desean no? – sonrio burlona.

A si como no – sonrei con ella.

Oye chucki – paramos la risa.

Dime pitufa – respondi con el sobrenombre que Jacob y yo le pusimos.

Voy a extrañar a Jacob – dijo triste.

Si yo igual, ahora con quien vamos ha seguir asiendo nuestras travesuras – rei recordando aquellos momentos. – y si hacemos travesuras para pasar el rato?

Bueno – sonrio malévola – y nuestra victima?

Tanya – sonrei de lado.

Muy bien y que podríamos hacerle? – pregunto mirándola.

Me quede callada y luego hable – si ahora esta ensayando después se ira a duchar a los camarines no?.

Ok y tu lo que quieres hacer es? – mi amiga no tenia idea de lo que se me había ocurrido.

Pesque a Angela del brazo y fuimos al camarin de mujeres, pesque su shampoo y le puse cloro con arina que habíamos sacado de la cocina del instituto, luego pesque su crema para la cara y le puse talco para pies.

Vee si no viene – dije mientras echaba el talco.

Tranquila tardara en venir – dijo mirando desde la puerta escondida.

Por que? – empeze a revolver la crema.

Se esta besando con Emmett y creo que están en celo – se acerco a mi para ayudarme.

Al oir eso me dio un ataque de celos pero no podía hacer nada – que asco – dije con una mueca para no darle importancia.

Nos fuimos corriendo para que no se de cuenta. Después de eso recibi una llamada de mi padre diciendo que después de salir de el instituto me fuera directo a casa por que había reunión familiar o algo asi.

ALICE POV.

Llegue a casa y me estire en mi cuarto, me dolia mucho la cabeza.

Cariño has la Maleta por favor – dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

Que? – no tenia idea de lo que estaba diciendo .

Has tu maleta por favor – volvió a repetir.

Por que a donde vamos – me enderece de la cama.

Ya sabras – y se fue

Baje con mi maleta al comedor vi que mis hermanos y mis también llevaban maletas.

Bella sabes a donde vamos – le susurre a mi hermana.

No ni idea – me susurro de vuelta.

Bien ya que estamos todos vamos súbanse al auto – mi padre hablo.

Donde vamos? – pregunto Jackson.

Ya lo sabran – dijo mi padre y salio de la casay todos los demás le seguimos.

Íbamos de camino a la mancion Hale ni idea porque , tampoco nos querían decir. Mis hermanos estaban igual o mas anciosos por saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Entramos a la gigantesta casa de los Hale, nos recibieron muy bien, nos sentamos en la sala de estar y el señor Hale dijo que nos esperaramos por que faltaba Rosalie y Edward. Mientras tanto me di el tiempo de mirar a Jasper se veía tan guapo y no dejaba de pensar en esos besos del otro dia.

Hola – saludaron Rose y Edward cuando entraban a la sala.

Hola – saludamos todos.

Bien, chicos siéntense que les tengo que dar una noticia – ordeno el señor Hale a sus hijos.

Por que tanto misterio – me susurro Bella.

Ni idea – dije sin quitar la mirada de Jazz que también me miraba.

Bueno, me ah salido un viaje de negocios e ire con su madre y también ire con mis 2 mejores amigos Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Antony también vendrá con nosotros. –mientras nos explicaba mi futuro suegro, se me venia una idea de lo que pasaría con nosotros. –son solo 2 semanas y esas 2 semanas los Cullen vivirán aquí con ustedes se iran juntos al instituto y por eso tragieron sus maletas – mis sospechas eran ciertas estaba mas feliz que nunca.

Que – hablo Rose algo enojada.

Es la mejor noticia de mi vida – no me contuve y lo grite a los 4 vientos. Todos rieron.

Esto es una broma cierto – Rose fruncio el ceño.

No hija, no están malo puedes hacer pijamadas con las chicas – la madre de Rose la tranquilizo.

No lo digo por eso ¿Por qué no me llevan con ustedes? – hizo un puchero.

Y el instituto? – le aclaro su padre.

Rose bufo – y a donde iran de viaje?

Africa – hablo mi papito.

No puedo creerlo – Rose no estaba nada contenta. Luego se sento en el sofá y pude notar que mi hermano Emmett le tiro un beso y Rose le hizo un gesto con el dedo de al medio.

Edward y Jasper por que no le muestran sus cuartos a los chicos – la señora Hale le dijo a sus hijos.

Esta bien ma – respondio Edward y se fueron los 4 al 2do piso.

Rose tu muéstrale el cuarto a las chica – el padre de Rose sonrio burlon.

Bueno – Rose lo miro amenazante – chicas vamos. – mientras salíamos de la sala nos se acerco a su papa y le susurro – me las pagaras papito.

Yo también te quiero hija – este dijo riendo.

Si quieren se pueden quedarse las 2 en la misma habitación – dijo Rose mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Si las 2 dormiremos juntas – no queríamos dar molestias – oye Rose espero que no te moleste nuestra presencia.

No claro que no tonta – rio y luego abrió la puerta de la habitación donde nos quedarías – no alege por ustedes es que, me ubiese gustado ir con ellos.

Si a mi igual – hablo Bella.

Pero no importa yo puedo invitar a Angela y podemos Hacer una pijamada – dijo para no ponernos triste.

Si – dije emociona mando saltitos de alegría. Bella y Rose rieron.

JASPER POV.

La noticia me había caído bastante bien, tendría a mi pequeña duende mas cerca tenia que aprovechar el tiempo, tal vez seria muy apresurado pero tenia pensado en pedirle que seamos novios.

Bajamos a despedirnos de nuestros padres, le deseamos que la pasen bien, que se relajen y que no se preocupen por nosotros que estaremos bien.

Asi que ahora estaremos mas cerca que nunca – le susurre a Alice cuando todos se entraron.

Y eso es bueno? – respondio sonrojándose.

No se, depende – sonrei de lado.

Depende de que? – se sonrojo.

De ti y de mi – al decir eso la acerque con mis brazos y la bese.

Que están asiendo – lamentablemente la inesperada Rosalie nos interrumpio.

Nada – Alice parecía nerviosa.

Es que le estaba sacando algo de los labios – dije con una sonrisa plantada en mi cara.

Que la lengua? – respondio mi hermana con sarcasmos.

Que quieres Rose – cambie el tema, seria mejor asi.

Antes de irse papa dijo que tu arias la cena – se cruzo de brazos.

Si y? – no tenia ganas de cocinar solo quería estar con Alice.

Pues asela que tengo hambre – me regaño y se fue.

No sabias que cocinabas – Alice se acerco peligrosamente a mi.

No sabes muchas cosas de mi – le guiñe el ojo.

Espero saber mas de ti estas 2 semanas – me sonrio y me abrazo por atrás – te ayudo hacer la cena?

Si por favor – le bese la mano.

ROSALIE POV.

Cuando entre a la casa, me alegre por mi hermano Jasper, me gustaba Alice para el, me agradaba mas que todas las estúpidas ZORRAS con las que salía antes.

No sabia que a las barbies les daba hambre – escuche la voz de Emmett en la sala.

Dirigi mi mirada a el y le respondi – y yo no sabia que eras tan chismoso, por que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mal educado.

Ser infiel también es de muy mal educada – se sento en el sofá de lo mas relajado.

Que – me sorprendi por su respuesta, quería matarlo – y quien fue el que me beso?

Y por que no te separaste? – me guiño el ojo.

Es un cabron Emmett – fue lo único que dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Senti que en el living los chicos pusieron música, se estaban divirtiendo. No quise bajar me sentía mal por ser le infiel a Royce, se que el me hizo eso mil veces pero yo no soy de esas que se cagan a sus novios ni menos por un tarado como Emmett.

Oigan alguien puede ir a buscar a Rose para cenar – escuche desde el 2do piso a mi hermano Edward.

Yo voy – Emmett se ofrecio. Idiota ya venia a molestarme.

Oye – dijo entrando a mi habitación.

A ti no te enseñaron a tocar? – le alce una ceja.

Que te pasa por que traes esa cara? – cambio el tema, no me había dado ni cuenta cuando una lagrima callo por mis ojos.

Nada – respondi cortante.

Encerio? – se sonto conmigo en el suelo.

No es nada – se que mis lagrimas.

Es por el idiota de Royce? – pregunto mirándome con preocupación. Ay si era tan lindo.

No – bufe.

Ya, a mi me parece que no sabes elegir bien a tus novios – dijo para ponerme mas alegre.

Ya y según tu como debería ser mi novio? – me cruze de brazos y se me escapo una sonrisa.

Guapo, inteligente, que te haga reir – me miro de reojo – que se llame Emmett.

Ya te gustaría – dije entre risas.

Y sobre todo que te ame Rose – con eso me elevo a las nubes.

Es difícil sabes, no ahí muchos asi – y era verdad la mayoría de los hombres eran unos idiotas, salvo a mi papa.

El amor de tu vida, puede estar en frente tuyo – se acerco ami.

Y ya saben lo que paso después, pero esta vez fue mas intenso me subi arriba de el mientras me acariciaba. Amaba sus besos no quería soltarlo, pero sabia que esto estaba mal.

Emmett no puedo – me aleje apenas.

Que pasa? – dijo confundido.

Tienes novia recuerdas – alce mis cejas.

Celosa? – acerco ami para besarme otra vez.

Rode mis ojos pero antes de que pudiera responderle, sentimos que Edward venia a mi habitación por lo que nos separamos rápidamente.

Que pasa por que tardan tanto? – pregunto mi hermano en el marco de la puerta.

Ya vamos - fue lo único que dije y bajamos los 3.


	11. Empezo la guerra

**EMPEZO LA GUERRA.**

* * *

JASPER POV.

Martes a las 6:23 a.m. me encontraba tomando desayuno con Jackson, Emmett y Edward, las chicas seguían dormidas, las fuimos ah despertar mas de 3 veces y no nos hicieron caso.

Que envidia – hablo Edward.

Que cosa? – pregunte tomando la taza de café.

Ellas alla arriba durmiendo calientitas y nosotros aqui muertos de frio – contesto y le dio un mordisco a su pan.

Seria una lastima mojarlas – hablo Emmett con su sonrisa de burlon.

Me gusta como piensas – dije y luego nos pusimos ah llenar nuestras pistolas de agua.

Subimos rápidamente a sus habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, todas estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación, creo que habían ello una pijamada o algo asi porque esta Angela la mejor amiga de Rose.

Emmett se encargo de Rose, Edward de Bella, Jackson de Angela y yo de Alice. Con los chicos contamos hasta tres 1, 2 y 3 , empezamos a mojarlas y estas despertaron. Salimos corriendo no podíamos parar la risa, estaban empapadas y muy enojadas.

Están tontos o que idiotas – grito Alice desde la puerta de la habitación.

Es que no se despertaban – grito de vuelta Edward apenas, no podíamos ni hablar con nuestras carcajadas.

Son unos idiotas esto no se va a quedar asi – grito Bella nada feliz.

Uy que miedo – respondio Emmett apenas. Nos llegaba a doler la barriga.

No nos dimos ni cuenta cuando nos empezaron a atacar con Ketchup, mostaza , mayonesa y salsa de apio.

Les dijimos que la iban a pagar – grito Rose tirándonos mostaza, ahora las que se divertían eran ellas.

Nos fuimos corriendo al patio para que no nos arrojaran mas de esas cosas. Mientras estábamos hay a Jackson se le ocurrio tirarlas a la piscina, pero antes llenamos nuestras pistolas.

Esto era como un campo de batalla, todos estábamos ocultos para atacar al enemigo, nos íbamos acercando como en una guerra. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que se estaban escondiendo en la cocina, fuimos silenciosamente para alla y las empezamos a mojar, la cocina era un desastre.

Las llevamos finalmente al patio trasero y nos arrojamos los 8 a la piscina.

No estaban nada feliz por lo que nos amenazaron.

Esto no se va ah quedar asi – dijo Bella saliendo de la piscina con las chicas.

Y que van hacer eh? – dijo Edward mirándola burlon – nos van ah pegar con los almohadones?.

No, algo mucho mejor – salto Rose.

Todos quedamos con las ganas de saber que era lo que iban hacer, nos dimos cuenta que se fueron corriendo a la casa y era obvio cerraron todas las puertas de la casa ya no podíamos entrar, nos salimos de la piscina para forzar la puerta pero no pudimos, eran las 7:30 a.m. hacia muchísimo frio en forks y además estábamos mojados, nos estábamos congelando. Por suerte Rose tenia un monitor adentro y Edward tenia el otro afuera.

Rose, Rose me escuchas – tratamos de comunicarnos con ella.

Si, que pasa se están congelando? – contesto burlona.

Si, Rose por favor abre – suplico Edward.

Mmm sabes que hermanito, no me da la gana – sentimos las risas de las chicas.

No es divertido abre – estábamos congelándonos.

No les gusto mojarnos , pues ahí tienen – esta vez hablo Angela.

Chicas por favor – pide yo.

No, esto recién empieza – nos retaron.

Esta bien , esto es guerra Chicas – dijimos desafiándolas.

No nos dan miedo – hablo Alice.

Ustedes tampoco nos dan miedo – Emmett contesto tiritando.

Mueranseeeee – dijo Alice entre risas.

Chicas empezó la guerra – hablo Jackson con los labios ya azules.

Empezó la guerra – fue la ultima palabra de Rose antes de que apagaran el monitor.

Mierda y ahora que? – pregunto Edward sentadose en el Pasto.

No nos podemos dar por vencidos – los apolle.

Y cual es tu plan? – pregunto Emmett.

La ventana – sonrei de lado.

La ventana era la única forma de entrar. Edward se decidio ah subir con ayuda del árbol que estaba en nuestro patio, mientras nosotros lo esperabamos abajo.

Chicos – llamo Edward desde arriba.

Que pasa? – pegunto Jackson.

La cerraron – dijo este bajando.

Mierda, no ahí forma de entrar – me enfade nos congelaríamos aquí afuera.

O tal vez si – hablo Emmett.

ROSALIE POV.

No quería hacerle esto a los chicos pero ellos se lo buscaron. Mientras ellos estaban afuera congelándose nosotras nos encargamos de que todo este cerrado, nos bañamos, nos vestimos, nos hicimos café y nos sentamos en el sofá para ver la tv. Era obvio que ya no iríamos a clases.

Sabia que mis hermanos no se darían por vencidos y que harian algo para entrar a casa. Toc toc…. Sentimos la puerta todas nos miramos.

Bella no vallas – grite cuando ella se paro del sofá.

Por que? – valla que inocente era.

Es una trampa – dije segura.

Y si es alguna emergencia – se preocupo.

A ver yo veo por la ventana – dijo Alice corriendo la cortina – Rose mira ahí una caja.

Una caja – me sorprendi y fui corriendo a mirar por la ventana.

Y si abrimos? – pregunto Angela.

Bueno abramos – me di por vencida.

Cuando íbamos las cuatro ah abrir la puerta, analizamos la caja estaba muy bien sellada, la entramos y la abrimos adentro.

Que les dije era una trampa – me enfade a ver a los 4 tarados metidos en la gigantesca caja.

Muy inteligentes chicas – dijo Emmett acercándose a nosotras.

De que hablas? – pregunto mi mejor amiga mientras nos alejábamos.

De que entrar ah la casa fue mas fácil de lo que esperabamos – al decir esto empezamos a correr y lamentablemente Bella se callo por lo que la agarraron, las demás nos escondimos en cuartos diferentes, mientras me escondia en el armario de papa escuche como agarraban también ah Angela y minutos después escuche que pillaron a Alice. Solo quedaba yo , sentí que alguien entro ah la habitación de mis padres, estaba lo mas callada posible, para mi mala suerte me dieron ganas de estornudar, trataba de evitarlo pero no podía y estornude.

Te pille preciosa – dijo Emmett al abrir la puerta del armario.

Maldito estornudo – me queje.

No le eches la culpa al estornudo, ya sabia que estabas ahí – se empezó acercar a mi.

A si? Y por que no me agarraste antes – me fui alejando poco a poco.

Me agarro de la cintura y me susurro al oído – quería ver cuanto recistias a mis encantos preciosa.

Que? – no tenia idea de lo que hablaba.

Que lo del estornudo fue solo un pretexto para que te pille y luego te bese – era tan creido.

A ti se te va la olla o que? – empeze a molestarlo.

Vamos, se que te encantan mis besos – nuestras respiraciones chocaron.

Y ahora que? – me sentí un poco nerviosa. Me estaba acariciendo la cintura.

Me sonrio burlon y sus manos empezaron ah bajar tocando mi trasero – ahora te llevare con las chicas esta usted detenida – empezó ah hablar como policía lo que me hizo reir mucho – cualquier cosa que diga se puede utilizar en su contra y tiene derecho a un abogado.

Y de que se me culpa – le segui el juego mientras me ponía las manos por detrás.

Por encantarle mucho a los hombres – aparecieron sus hermosos oyuelos y llegamos ah la sala.

EDWARD POV.

Cuando ya habíamos agarrado ah las 4 chicas las amarraos, debían pagar por lo que habían echo ya eran las 10:41 a.m las dejamos en la oficina de mi padre. Mientras amarraba a Bella no podía dejar de besarla oficialmente ya eramos novios.

Yo y los chicos empezamos ah jugar a la consola, pasamos como 2 horas jugando.

Por que están tan calladas? – pregunto Jackson ya que no hacían ningún ruido.

No se , vamos a ver – dije y las vimos ahí durmiendo.

Por lo que seguimos jugando, ya iban hacer las 2:30 p.m. y teníamos hambre.

Oigan y si le hacemos una sorpresa a las chicas – hablo mi hermano.

Que tipo de sorpresa? – pegunto Emmett.

Cocinarles – dije sonriendo.

Bueno y que le hacemos? – pregunto Jackson. No teníamos idea de que hacerles.

Y si hacemos lazaña? – sugerio Jazz

Las chicas seguían durmiendo, lo que nos dio tiempo para poner la mesa mientras Jazz y Emmett se encargaban de la comida.

Ya eran las 3:45 p.m. estaba todo listo las desamarramos y las despertamos, yo pesque ah Bella y le tape los ojos me dirigi con ella hacia la mesa y….

Sorpresa – dijo sacando mis manos de sus bellos ojos.

Que Romantico – se volteo y me beso.

Y esto no estará con veneno o algo asi verdad? – pregunto Rose mientras estábamos todos sentados en la mesa, provocando que todos riéramos.

No hermanita solo quisimos ser amables – respondi con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces tregua? – pregunto Alice.

Si tregua – jazz dijo mientras bebia gaseosa – por ahora.

JASPER POV.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar fuimos los 8 al sofá grande para ver una película de terror, Alice estaba asustada por lo que la abraze y nos empezamos ah besar aprovechando que estaba todo oscuro, todavía no le había pedido que fuese mi novia, quería hacerlo de una forma especial.

Me voltee y vi que Angela se estaba besando con Jackson , al final terminaríamos todos en pareja solo faltaba Emmett y Rose.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO Y DISCULPEN SI ME EQUIVOQUE EN ALGUNA PARTE GRACIAS A LOS POCOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	12. La noche mas especial de mi vida

**LA NOCHE MAS ESPECIAL DE MI VIDA.**

* * *

 **BELLA POV.**

Segundo dia en la mansión Hale, la estaba pasando de maravilla yo y Edward ya estamos andando, con los chicos no hemos asistido a clases, nos hemos quedado flojeando o molestándonos, ahora me encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno con Rose y Alice, Angela seguía dormida.

Tengo una idea – grito Alice revolviendo los huevos.

Calmate Alice – dijo Rose entre risas.

que idea? – pregunte curiosa. Sabia que esto tenia algo que ver con los chicos.

Ayer no nos dejaron dormir verdad? – esta se acerco a nosotras. Rose y yo asentimos – y si cobramos nuestra venganza.

Que quieres que los despertemos? – le pregunte mientras echaba azúcar a mi café.

No tontita, lo que quiero es que les hagamos bromas entienden? – nos decía como si estuviese hablando con niñas de 5 años.

Ok, y que bromas les haríamos según tu? – alce la ceja, estaba ansiosa por oir su respuesta.

Mmm… Jazz y Jackson adoran su cabello, seria una pena poner colorante rosa en su shampoo – sonrio malévola.

Ok, - sonrei con ella – pero de donde sacaremos colorante?

Oh de eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo – Rose nos guiño el ojo.

Y que ahí de Emmett y Edward? – pregunte yo, se nos estaban olvidando. Las 3 nos quedamos pensando en que podíamos hacerles. – ya se ahí que pintarles la cara con pintura negra.

Siiii – Alice salto de la emoción – pero se les va a partir la cara.

Ahí no importa Alice, son hombres a ellos no les importa tener la cara partida – la tranquilizo Rose. – pero que pasa si por accidente, se me cae el pegamento en la silla y los 4 se quedan pegados, mientras nosotras nos vamos de compras – sugerio Rose con su sonrisa burlona.

Siii esa idea me gusta – salte como Alice de la emoción.

Despues de desayunar, fuimos a apagar los despertadores para tener tiempo. Rosalie fue por colorante a la bodega, Alice fue por la pintura negra al almacen que estaba cerca y yo fui al sotano por el pegamento permanente. Me encantaba la idea de las chicas, los hombres tenían que pagar, la guerra seguía en pie.

Consiguieron las cosas – pregunto Rosalie.

Si ya compre la tempera – sonreía malévola Alice.

Y yo encontré el pegamento – segunde la sonrisa.

Bien, vamos ah poner el colorante. – dijo Rose, rápidamente subimos al baño, tratamos de no hacer ruido pero a Alice le dio un ataque de risa justo ahora.

Shhhhh Alice cállate – le hice seña con mi dedo. Cada vez se reia mas.

Bella tápale la boca, nos van a descubrir – me dijo Rose abriendo el shampoo.

Terminamos en el baño y fuimos a nuestra próxima parada las sillas, empezamos ah llenar las sillas de pegamento por suerte era transparente asique no se veria , finalmente fuimos a despertar a Jasper y a Jackson para que se fueran a bañar, Alice fue a prepararles el desayuno para que no sospecharan de nada, Rose y yo fuimos al cuarto de Emmett y de Edward. Ah Edward le dibuje corazones con su apodo que odia "Eddie", no aguantaba tanto me iba a salir la risa, asique Sali de la habitacion y espere a Rose desde la puerta. Desde afuera vi que le puso ositos en la cara de Emmett y con el apodo de "Emmy" se veían tan tierno por lo que nos detuvimos ah sacarles fotografías.

Estábamos en la cocina esperando que aparecieran. Primero llegaron Emmett y Edward quienes estaban adormilados por lo que no se dieron cuenta de nada, nos saludaron y se sentaron para tomar café.

De que se rien? – pregunto mi Eddi.

De nada amor – lo bese aguantando las risas.

Encerio? – salto Emmett.

Es que Alice nos conto un chiste – entre risas explico Rose.

Luego de eso llegaron Jazz y Jackson, ellos tampoco se habían dado cuenta de nada, como ya nos habíamos saludado solo se sentaron.

Wow! Que les paso en el cabello? – pregunto Edward.

Jackson tu cabello – dijo Jazz sorprendido al ver el cabello de Jackson.

Y el tuyo – segundo este quedando palido de la enorme sorpresa que se llevo.

Emmett y Edward no podían parar de reírse de los chicos, bueno nosotras tampoco, esque se veian realmente mal el rosa no les pegaba mucho, se veian muy divertidos por lo que esta vez le empeze a sacar fotos yo.

Y a ustedes que les paso en la cara? – pregunto Jazz.

De que hablas? – pregunto Emmett. Todavía no se daban cuenta.

Tienen toda la cara rallada – respondio Jackson.

Que? – se quisieron parar a ver, pero gracias a la brillante idea de Rose estos se calleron. Nos llegaba a doler la barriga de tantas risas. Al final terminaron callendose todos.

Estoy seguro que ustedes planearon esto – dijo apenas Edward riéndose.

Pues si ahora chaito – les tirábamos besos con la mano como si fueramos princesas o algo asi.

Un momento donde van? – pregunto Jackson tratando de pararse.

Nos vamos de compras – gritamos las tres y nos fuimos en de auto de Rose.

 **ALICE POV.**

Estabamos viendo conjuntos en Victoria's Secret cuando recibimos un mensaje.

 _Hermanito Emmett._

 _Tal vez se salieron con la suya, pero no les durara mucho, olvidaron a su amiguita Angela._

 _Enviado a las 12:05 a.m._

Dios mio Angela – grite asiendo que todo el mundo me mirase.

Fuimos de vuelo a casa para ver que le estarían asiendo a Angela.

Dios mio como hemos podido olvidarla – se quejaba Rose mientras manejaba.

Que malas amigas nadie la despertó – segundo Bella.

Chicas vamos no fue nuestra culpa, no lo hicimos apropósito – trate de calmarlas. Al fin y al cabo no fue nuestra intensión dejarla ahí.

Cuando Rose estaciono su auto fuimos corriendo hacia la puerta para ver como estaba nuestra amiga, corrimos escaleras arriba entramos a la habitacion y la vimos ahí durmiendo, para nuestra mala suerte los chicos nos dejaron encerradas en la habitacion con pestillo.

Mierda fue una trampa – se enfado Rose.

Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunte ya que no me gustaba estar en sitios cerrados.

Primero despertar a la bella durmiente – dijo Bella acercándose a Angela.

Después de esperar a que Angela se bañara y se vistiera en el baño del cuarto, tratamos de abrir la puerta miles de veces en vano, no se que le habían echo los chicos que con nada se habría, estábamos mas que aburridas sentadas en el suelo mirándonos las caras de idiotas. También podíamos oir como se divertían jugando a la consola y sentimos el aroma de la comida que se estaban asiendo, este paso nos sonaban las tripas.

 **BELLA POV.**

La ventana! – grito Rose parándose de inmediato.

Que? – pregunto Angela parándose también.

Por la ventana se puede – explico Rosalie.

Claro como no se nos ocurrio antes – dije ayudando a parar a Alice.

No chicas por favor, tengo vértigo – explicaba Alice, algo asustada.

Ahí Alice tu que no tienes – dije entre risas acompañándome de las chicas.

Salimos por la ventana Rosalie iba primero para guiarnos, estábamos lo mas pegadas a la pared que se podía, mientras nos íbamos deslizando escuchábamos a Alice decir…

Ahí, ahí, ahí madre, tengo miedo por favor que no me pase nada Dios mio ayúdame – iba rezando mientras todas estábamos muertas de risa. – chicas si muero, díganle a mis padres que los quiero muchísimo y que fueron los mejores del mundo y a Jasper que lo Amo. –al decir esto todas paramos la risa y pusimos nuestra mejor cara de WTF.

Si y por favor díganle a Jackson que desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez, me enamore perdidamente de el – confeso Angela. Rosalie y yo quedamos en Shock.

Cuando me lo ibas a decir – le reclamo Rose.

Perdón es que, no sabia si era amor pero estos días me lo han confirmado – explicaba realmente enamorada.

Y si yo muero díganle a Edward que fue el mejor novio que eh tenido asta ahora – confese, mientras nos dirigíamos a la ventana de la habitacion de los señores Hale. Todas nos quedamos mirando a Rose, era su turno.

Que? – pregunto tratando de abrir la ventana.

Es tu turno – contesto Alice.

Turno de que si yo no tengo nada que confesar – nos dijo sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

Segura? Y de Emmett? – pregunte yo, todas las quedamos mirando burlonas. Sabíamos que ahí había algo.

De que rallos hablas Bella? – trato de negarlo.

Ahí vamos Rose sabemos que te gusta Emmett y el gusta de ti, se nota en la mirada o como se ponen cuando están cerca – Dijo Alice, sacándome todas las palabras de la boca.

Eso no es verdad – se sonrojo un poquito.

Mmmm ya – hicimos como que le creimos pero sabíamos perfectamente que los 2 se gustaban.

Si además su hermano tiene NOVIA – remarco la palabra novia con asco.

Rosalie Lillian Hale – grito Alice – estas celosa.

Que? – funcio el ceño – Nooooo.

 **EDWARD POV.**

Después de que las chicas lograran salir del cuarto no se como, pasamos los 8 todo el dia juntos. Sin duda fue bueno que mis padres y mis suegros se allan ido de vacaciones.

Ya eran las 1:39 a.m. no podía dormir, estaba pensando en mi hermosa novia, quien siempre invadia mi mente. Sentí la puerta de mi habitacion tocar, me levante y cuando abri la puerta ahí estaba ella, se veía tan sexy con su pijama de shorts cortos y su polera de tirantes que le llegaba hasta el ombligo.

Que bella vista – la bese y la invite a pasar.

No podía dormir, pensando en ti – dijo sentándose en mi cama.

Yo también estaba pensando en ti – le dije, se quedo callada y me miro fijo, sonrojándose mas de lo normal. Se veía tan adorable. – que pasa mi amor?

Hacemos el amor? – quede en shock por su pregunta. Jamas me habría imaginado algo asi.

Que? – pregunte confundido.

Lo que oiste – dijo acercándose a mi.

Bella yo no quiero apresurarte a nada yo te puedo esperar – acaricie su hermoso cabello.

Edward, quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida – me beso con caricias.

Bella estas segura? – no quería lastimarla.

Si, te amo y solo quiero que me hagas tuya, aquí y ahora – dicho esto empezó a quitarme mi polera.

Yo le saque la ropa entre besos mientras ella hacia lo mismo, cuando estábamos completamente desnudos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y una sonrisa de amor se nos escapo a los 2, nos besamos y nos estiramos en la cama, no quería hacerle daño por lo que lo hice lo mas suave posible, sentía como ella se quejaba un poco por ser su primera vez.

Te hice daño? – pregunte preocupado.

No – sonrio y seguimos.

En la noche lo hicimos 3 veces mas o menos, ya estábamos cansados por lo que decidimos dormirnos, ella se durmió primero y mientras dormia la miraba y pensaba que a pesar de que yo no era virgen para mi fue como mi primera vez también por que con Bella lo hice amándola y con las otras chicas no, puedo decir que esta fue la noche mas especial de mi vida.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADOOOOOOOOOOO. MANDE REVIEWS YA SABEN QUE ME HACEN FELIZ CUANDO RECIBO UNO POR SU OPINION DE MIS CAPITULOS, QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A NELITA QUE SIEMPRE ME MANDA RETIEWS EN MIS 2 FANFIC Y PERDON POR LA DEMORA.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	13. ¿Alguna vez seremos una pareja normal?

**¿ALGUNA VEZ SEREMOS UNA PAREJA NORMAL?**

* * *

 **BELLA POV.**

Solo quedan 2 dias para que mis papas y mis suegros lleguen de su viaje y debo admitir que no hemos asistido al instituto ningún dia de estos, las cosas están cambiando todos estamos MAS UNIDOS y cuando digo MAS UNIDOS créanme que es cierto. Angela y Alice confesaron que estaban locas por Jackson y Jasper, y a Rose se le notaba aunque ella lo negaba. Con Edward también hemos estados unidos, la otra noche dimos un salto a nuestra relación, o sea llegamos al siguiente nivel, ustedes entienden y debo confesar que ya lo hemos hecho mas de una vez , nisiquiera me he cuidado.

Esta mañana también lo habíamos hecho, aprovechamos que estábamos solos ya que Jackson y Emmett salieron a entrenar, Alice salio con Jasper y Rosalie con Angela fueron a una audición para ser modelo juvenil de Victoria's Secret.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Terminamos de entrenar con Jackson y nos fuimos a casa, estábamos muertos de ambre y también apestabamos por lo que queríamos bañarnos. En el camino me llamo mi novia Tanya.

Quería que nos juntemos, igual no la veía de hace días, pero la verdad esque tampoco quería, teniendo a alguien como Rosalie viviendo bajo el mismo techo quedaba conforme. Tenia pensado en terminarle a Tanya, no podía seguir fingiendo ni menos seguir ilucionandola.

Antes de mi cita con Tanya pase a la habitacion de Rose.

Se puede? – pregunte toque la puerta.

Quien es? – me pregunto con su dulce voz desde el otro lado.

El chico que te trae loca – no podía perder mi encanto.

Oh! Zac Efron pasa – me siguió el juego.

Muy graciosa – le sonrei sentándose en su cama. – quería hablar contigo.

Dime –respondio y las palabras no me salían.

No podemos seguir fingiendo. – le tome la mano – ambos nos gustamos y no podemos seguir fingiendo.

Que va ah pasar con Tanya? – me miro fijamente – esque no quiero ser como un tsunami que llega y lo arrasa todo. No quiero.

Mira lo que pase la culpa no será tuya – la tranquilise – será solo mia.

Algunas vez seremos una pareja normal? – a su pregunta los dos reimos, y claro hubo un par de besos.

 _5 horas después…_

Pude terminar con Tanya, no se lo tomo bien pero me da igual, ahora iba de camino al comedor ya que Jasper quería hacer una reunión.

Bien queridos amigos – comenzó a hablar – mañana debemos ir al instituto para que no sospechen nada, nuestros padres ya llegaran y estos pequeñas vacaciones tendrán que acabar y también les quería darles una noticia muy importante para mi.

SOMOS NOVIOS – mi hermana Alice se le adelanto y lo grito a los cuatro vientos.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Al darnos la noticia, felicitamos a los chicos yo estaba muy feliz de que mi hermano este con alguien como Alice, fui a ordenar mi ropa para mañana ir al instituto mientras no dejaba de pensar en como le había ido a Emmett, cuando el rey de roma aparece por la puerta….

Se arreglo la voz antes de hablar a mis espaldas – señorita Rosalie Lillian Hale usted quiere ser mi chica por el resto de la vida?

Me voltee para verle la cara, sonrei al ver que me trajo un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas – es lo que mas quiero en esta vida Emmett – me arroje a sus brazos dándole un beso muyyyyyyyyyy apasionado.

Prometo hacerte la chica mas feliz del mundo Rose – me susurro al oído.

Mas te vale – le sonrei burlona. Y esa noche dormimos juntos, pero tranquilos que no paso nada, era muy pronto para los 2.

 _Al otro dia….._

Me levante, me vesti y me fui a desayunar, todos estaban ahí , me miraban raro, sabia que algo pasaba por que mientras Emmett me hacia el café se reia.

Tengo monos en la cara o que? – le pregunte a todos.

Felicidades hermana – me abrazo Jazz.

No entiendo nada – los mire con mi mejor cara de WTF.

Te lo mereces – me abrazo Edward.

Sigo sin entender – estos idiotas no me querían decir nada.

Estas de novia con mi hermano – grito Alice y todos me fueron a abrazar.

Fue el desayuno mas loco de mi vida, nos reimos mucho con las payasadas que hacían los chicos.

Llegamos al instituto, Emmett de mi mano por supuesto y en cada puta esquina se podía oler la envidia y los susurros de la gente, claro también estaba Tanya que juro que si sus ojos fueran pistolas ya estaría toda Baleada. Ahora eramos la pareja mas popular, todos hablaban de nosotros y cuando digo Todos es todos.

Nos encontrábamos en matemáticas, me sente junto con Emmett y no dejábamos de hablar.

Deberíamos de esperar un tiempo antes de decírselos a nuestros papas – me susurro al oído.

Y si no les agrado a mis suegros – tenia miedo de que no me aceptaran.

Que dices Rose – se rio.

No se tengo miedo – le confese.

Ven – me abrazo – mira me da igual si no me aceptan yo solo quiero estar contigo – me beso y ahora si empezamos a prestar atención en clases.

 **JACOB POV.**

Hoy era nuestro ultimo dia en Seattle, estaba feliz, no solo por que ganamos el campeonato si no por que veria a mis amigos, decidi llamar a Rosalie para darle la noticia.

Rosalie: Hola?

Yo: como estas chucky?

Rosalie: Jacob, amigo! Por que no me llamaste antes

Yo: disculpa Rose, no podía

Rosalie: Ah, oye cuando regresas?

Yo: hoy parte el bus

Rosalie: encerio, no lo puedo creer.

Yo: por fin estare con ustedes, Seattle es un asco. Cuéntame que ahí de nuevo por alla.

Rosalie: bueno tengo novio.

Yo: Emmett Cullen verdad?

Rosalie: como lo sabes?

Yo: se notaba que se gustaban, era lógico. Pero te felicito espero que no tengas drama cuando llegue Royce.

Rosalie: por que si el ya es mi ex.

Yo: ya, pero tu sabes como es Rosalie.

Rosalie: tu y yo sabemos que el no me quería.

Yo: si, bueno te tengo que dejar voy a arreglar las maletas , te quiero cuídate.

Rosalie: yo igual te quiero, nos vemos mañana.

A pesar de que Emmett se veía buen chico, se que cuando se entere Royce no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Pobre de mi amiga.

 **ALICE POV.**

Hoy era el dia, llegaban mis papas y mis suegros. Estaba feliz, los extrañaba mucho. Llegarían a las 5 por lo tanto tenia 2 horas para organizar algo, todos empezaron a ayudarme , hicimos un asado de bienvenida.

Vienen en camino – grito Bella.

Que? Tan rápido? – pregunte sorprendida.

Si ya vienen corran ordenemos la casa – dijo Rose y la verdad es que teníamos el despelote.

 **JASPER POV.**

Llegaron y los sentamos de inmediato en la mesa, por que al inteligente de Jackson se le estaba quemando la carne, no teníamos ni puta idea de como hacer un asado, siempre los hacia mi padre.

Todo estuvo muy bien nos contaron de su viaje, nos tragieron regalos, y Alice me golpeaba cada segundo para decirles que teneniamos una relación, yo no quiera hacerlo altiro quería esperar un poco mas.

 **ROYCE POV.**

Por fin llegamos a Forks, quería venirme ya estaba aburrido las chicas se hacían las difíciles, cuando iba bajando del bus recibi una llamada de Tanya.

Yo: dime

Tanya: ni un hola?

Yo: que quieres no tengo tiempo.

Tanya: Solo quería ser la primera en confesarte quienes son la nueva parejita popular del instituto.

Yo: de que rayos hablas?

Tanya: Rosalie y Emmett.

Yo: que no Emmett era tu chico?

Tanya: ya no imbécil

Yo: no te la creo, Rose no puede estar con nadie mas.

Tanya: pues ya vees que rápido te olvido, solo llamaba para proponerte un trato.

Yo: que trato?

Tanya: mira encerio me gusta Emmett y no voy a dejar que la estúpida de Rosalie me lo quite.

Yo: y que quieres que haga si a mi no me importa.

Tanya: por favor Royce no soy idiota, se que todavía quieres a esa pendeja.

Yo: Vale, no dejare que MI ROSE este con ese imbécil.

Tanya: manten alejada a Rosalie de Emmett vale?

Yo: y tu del idiota ese.

 **REVIEWS? PERDON POR LA DEMORA NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO.**

 **SALUDOS Y QUE ESTEN BIEN.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	14. Una broma de bienvenida

**UNA BROMA DE BIENVENIDA**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Dia viernes, 6 a.m . me encontraba desayunando con mi familia, los chicos se habían ido anoche, otra vez volvíamos a la misma rutina de siempre, hoy me tocaba ir a dejar a Antony a su primaria y también tenia que ir a buscarlo, seguramente me llevaría todo el camino cantando Barney.

Antes de irme revise el buzon para ver si llego la carta de Victoria's Secret, por desgracia no había llegado nada, lo único que quería ver esa maldita carta diciendo que seria una angelita de Victoria's Secret. Tome de la mano a mi hermano, agarre su mochila y lo subi al auto, sentí mi celular vibrar, cuando vi en la pantalla quien era, se trataba de mi amiga Angela, me parecio extraño por que ella a esta hora seguria durmiendo.

Yo:Hola?

Angela: ROSEEE..

Yo: Angela, que pasa? por que ese grito?

Angela: adivina lo que recibi esta mañana.

Yo: que cosa?

Angela: adivina, asi no tiene gracia.

Yo: ahí Angela dime.

Angela: esta bien, estas preparada?

Yo: si, por el amor de Dios DIMEEE..

Angela: ME ACEPTARON EN VICTORIA'S SECRET.

Yo: que?

Angela: SI AHORA VOY HACER MODELO DE VICTORIA'S SECRET.

Yo: felicidades Angela, estoy muy feliz por ti.

Angela: gracias, y a ti no te a llegado la carta?

Yo: Mm.. No

Angela : Oh no te preocupes seguro llega en la tarde.

Yo: o igual no llega, tal vez no les guste.

Angela: no seas ridícula, eres excelente en la pasarela. Bueno te dejo que mi padre me llevara al instituto, tu iras verdad?

Yo: si, ahora voy en camino a dejar a mi hermanito y luego voy ok?

Angela: ok nos vemos, maneja con cuidado.

Yo: si mama nos vemos alla.

Sentía felicidad por mi mejor amiga, ella podría cumplir su sueño, pero por otro lado estaba decepcionada, seguramente no di lo mejor de mi.

Oye tonta deja de pensar y sácame del auto – me saco de mis pensamientos Antony.

Ya voy principito – lo moleste, que le costaba abrir la puerta a el.

Gracias – bajo del auto y se fue corriendo donde su profesora.

Ni un adiós hermanita – susurre para mi

Rosalie – escuche que me llamo cuando me estaba poniendo el cinturón.

Que – me asome.

Toma – me mostro su dedo del medio y fue corriendo a su salón.

Que adorable – encendí mi radio y sono la canción Focus de Ariana Grande. Iba toda motivada cantando cuando sentí que llego un mensaje…

 _Imbécil:_

 _Donde estas? Ya quiero verte princesa._

 _Enviado a las 8:09 a.m._

Sonrei al ver que se trataba de Emmett, lo quería tanto que nada ni nadie me podría separar de el.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Después de dejarle el mensaje a mi Rose, me fui a sentar con los chicos estaban todos, solo faltaba ella.

 _Rose la Barbie:_

 _Ya voy en camino._

 _Yo igual quiero verte_

 _Enviado a las 8:11 a.m._

Sonrei al ver que todavía no cambiaba el nombre que le puse la primera vez que la vi.

Oigan, porque no le hacemos una broma al nuevo profesor. – sugirió Jacob. Si , se me había olvidado decirles que ahora nos juntamos los 9.

Que broma le podemos hacer? – pregunto Alice emocionada.

No se – respondio Jacob – Rose siempre es la que nos da ideas, espero que llegue pronto.

Hablando de la reina de roma – dije cuando vi entrar a mi chica, la bese y la sente en mis piernas.

Oye Rose, estábamos pensado en hacerle una broma de bienvenida al nuevo profesor – le dijo Jacob de nuestra idea.

Encerio? Y cual es el plan – sonrio malévola.

No sabemos que hacer, tu siempre piensas las mejores bromas – contesto Angela.

Si, te acuerdas cuando hiciste que el profesor callera por las escaleras y no tuvimos clases de matemáticas por un mes – dijo Jacob entre risas.

Si, y cuando tiramos pintura a la directora por el techo – reíamos todos mientras Angela nos decía – y luego salio toda azul, por eso nos suspendieron a los 3 por 2 semanas.

O cuando entramos a la cocina y pusimos gotitas para la diarrea en la comida y en la hora de almuerzo estaban los maestros, personal de aseo y los alumnos en el baño, teníamos la escuela solo para nosotros – dijo apenas podiendo hablar de la risa Angela.

O sea que fuiste tu? – pregunto Jasper aguantando las carcajadas.

Obvio – contesto mi chica sobándose la barriga.

Despues de unos minutos riéndonos, empezamos a planear nuestra travesura.

Entonces Alice y Jasper iran a distraer al profesor y no tienen que dejar que pase a nuestro salen – explicaba Rose mientras todos escuchábamos atentamente – Angela y Jackson ustedes pondrán una aguja en el asiento del profesor, Jacob tu pondrás aceite en la pizarra , Bella y Edward pegaran el borrador a la mesa. Yo y mi osito pondremos la bomba de mal olor. Solo tenemos 35 minutos antes de entrar a la clase y antes de que se me olvide, cada palabra que diga el profesor debemos aplaudirla.

Al terminar el dircurso de mi princesa todos fueron a conseguir las cosas que se necesitaban para hacer esta travesura. Rose y yo nos paramos y nos diriguimos al baño para hacer la bomba de mal olor, nos tomamos de la mano y pude persivir la mirada de envidia de Royce.

 **JASPER POV.**

Eran las 13:27 p.m. nos encontrábamos los 9 en la oficina, por la broma que le hicimos al profesor.

Como es posible – empezó a regañarnos la profesora – que le hagan una broma de mal gusto a un nuevo profesor.

No fue una broma de mal gusto – hablo mi hermana – fue una broma de bienvenida – al terminar la frase todos nos echamos a reir incluso la directora.

Muy graciosa señorita Hale – aguanto sus carcajadas.

Y como esta el profesor? – pregunto Emmett rodeando mis brazos por la cintura de Rosalie

Traumado – se levanto de su asiento – gracias por preocuparse – dijo sarcásticamente.

No fue nuestra intencion – dijo inocentemente mi preciosa Alice

Como sea señorita Cullen, esto no puede quedarse asi , les pondré un castigo – al decir esto todos bufamos – tendrán que limpiar la escuela ENTERA por 2 semanas.

Pero.. – iba a reclamar Jacob.

Nada de peros señor Black – lo interrumpio.

Que sea la ultima vez que esto vuelve a suceder y tendrán que pedirle disculpas al profesor mañana entendido? – asentimos todos y nos fuimos.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Despues de la visita a la oficina, decidieron darnos el dia, ya nos habíamos portado muy mal para seguir en clases, por lo que aproveche de retirar a mi hermano Antony y mi Osito me acompaño.

Íbamos en la carretera escuchando la canción Jovenes Eternamente de Pol 3.14 cuando de dijo….

Por que no esta noche la pasamos juntos? – se acerco a mi – solo películas, nada de algo que tu no quieras hacer vale?

Lo bese – y que película quieres ver?

Me da igual, con tal de estar a tu lado soy feliz – nos tomamos de la mano.

Gracias – le dije timida.

Por que? – se sorprendio un poco.

Por esperarme y que no seas de esos que quieren que una chica se acueste contigo el primer dia – le explique, estaba agradecida con la vida por encontrar a alguien tan buena persona como el.

No te preocupes – estacione el auto mientras me decía.. – será cuando tu quiera y si no quieres, no pasa nada vale?

Vale – sonrei, lo bese y el fue por mi hermano.

Después de unas horas…

Pasamos, toda la tarde juntos, mis padres no estaban por lo que nos favoresio para que no nos hicieran preguntas.

Ya eran las 23:45 p.m. nos dio sueño asique decidimos apagar la tv y durmirnos, aunque no paso NADA , me encanto compartir cama con Emmett, parecía un osito de verdad era tan acogedor y calientido, sus brazos cubriendo los mios. Repetiría la noche cientos de veces.

Sabado en la mañana…

Mis padres fueron a una reunión de negocios, cuando fui a tomar té con Emmett vi una nota que decía.

 _ **Cariño**_

 _ **Tu padre y yo tenemos que ir a la reunión de negocios que te dijimos ayer, cuida a tu hermano Antony por favor y dile a Teresa que te prepare almuerzo.**_

 _ **Te quiero mucho, cuídense.**_

 _ **Atte: La Señora Hale.**_

 _ **Pd: tus hermanos fueron a entrenamiento y llegaran a las 17:00 hrs como siempre. Alex llegara de Seattle hoy, se quedara el fin de semana con nosotros.**_

Que dice? – pregunto mi Osito haciéndome un pan.

Que tengo que cuidar a Antony, que mis otros hermanos están en entrenamiento y que Alex llegara hoy, nada importante – me sente y tome desayuno con mi Osito.

Claro que después se despertó Antony y nos quito la tv, tuve que hacerle la leche y ponerle pepa, sin duda este demonio se estaba vengando de mi. Sono el celular de Emmett.

Quien es? – pregunte como toda una novia celosa.

Mi amante – me molesto y me agarro a veces. – hola mami – me rei al ver que era su mama – si?... tengo que ir?... bueno….. te quiero mucho….. ya voy ….. nos vemos alla… ok adiós.

Te tienes que ir? – pregunte triste.

Si, llego mi tia de Londres y quiere vernos a todos – dijo al igual que triste de yo. – pero no te preocupes, almorzare con ellos y te vendre a ver en la tarde Bueno?

Bueno – lo abrase y nos dimos el ultimo beso antes de que se fuera. Lo fui a dejar hasta el porton aprovechando de revisar si por casualidad había llegado alguna carta.

NO PUEDE SER – grite al ver la carta de Victoria's Secret, lo abri muy nerviosa y … - SOY UN ANGELITO DE VICTORIA'S SECREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, NO LO PUEDO CREER.

Corri por toda la casa como si no hubiera fin.

Loca – dijo mi hermano cuando me vio correr. – por que corres?

Por que el profesor me dijo que corriera mucho – menti, si le decía lo que en verdad me había sucedido no ubiera entendido.

Aaa quieres que te haga un dibujo? – pregunto abriendo su cuaderno.

Bueno – le sonrei.

Escuche tocar la puerta, pensé que podía ser mi osito por lo que fui corriendo. Abri la puerta y baña sorpresa desagradable que me lleve no era mi Osito era el imbécil de Royce.

 **ROYCE POV.**

La llamada de Tanya ayer me había dejado inseguro, pero hoy al verlos juntos, se confirmo mi sospecha y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados asique decidi ir a su casa.

Hola Muñeca – le guiñe el ojo al abrir la puerta.

Que haces aquí, tu y yo lo dejamos no te acuerdas – me hablo con desprecio y asco.

No, tu lo dejaste y a mi nadie me deja – le tome la mano, pero rápidamente ella la quito – sabes que puedo tener la vida de Emmett en mis manos, no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacerle si aparecen mis celos – sonrei, todo estaba bajo control.

Estas loco – sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Mira hermana, este es tu dibujo – se acerco el mocoso a darle un dibujo.

Que lindo Antony – lo tomo y le dijo – ahora ve y hazle uno a mama.

Rosalie – la tome del brazo para seguir la conversación – si no quieres estar conmigo lo respetare, pero no estaras con nadie mas.

Eres un idiota Royce – callo una lagrima en su bella mejilla.

Rose, la próxima que los vea juntos, le matare a el, a tu padre y por supuesto a tu hermano pequeño – apunte al mocoso que estaba viendo tv y pesque su dibujo y lo rompi.

Si me quieres no me hagas esto por favor Royce – me repugna que llore pero no tenia otra opción.

Tienes 3 vidas en tus manos, y tu sabes que lo hare si es que no me obedeces . me aras caso princesa? – sonrei a mi pregunta.

Si – respondio fríamente.

 **QUE MALO ROYCE NO? QUE HARA ROSALIE LE HARA CASO? ESO LO VEREMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCION "JOVENES ETERNAMENTE" DE POL 3.14 ES MUY BONITA.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	15. El Pais De Nunca Jamas

**EL PAIS DE NUNCA JAMAS**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Después de que se alla ido Royce, me sentía cobarde y estúpida de meterme con alguien como el. Se que Royce es capas de eso y de mucho mas cuando las cosas no le salen bien además tiene muchos amigos que son matones y sus padres están en la cárcel , también se que mato a un hombre a los 16 años por lo que no pudieron llevárselo preso. Ahora no puedo estar con el chico que quiero. Debo terminar con Emmett, debo hacer que me odie por el bien suyo, por el de mi padre y por el de Antony, si no hago caso a la advertencia de Royce, el los matara. Tengo que ser una perra sin corazón para que no valla a pasar alguna tragedia,

Es super difícil tener que tragarme todo esto, no poder contárselo a alguien, no poder desahogarme ni que me mi madre me consolé por las noches como cuando era pequeña. Me estaba limpiando las lagrimas cuando sentí la puerta, sabia que era mi Emmett.

Hola preciosa – se acerco para besarme pero voltee mi cara. – te traje una rosa, se que no es muy bonita pero en cuanto la vi pensé en ti.

Tome la rosa, no podía ni mirarlo a la cara son derramar una lagrima, Sali de la casa, no quería hacer esto tan doloroso – tenemos que hablar.

Que pasa? – se sento en un peldaño

Emmett, me eh equivocado – no quería seguir con esto, empezó a aparecer una lagrima en mi rostro y la mirada de el estaba llena de tristeza, sabia perfectamente como iba a terminar esto – ah vuelto Royce y….. perdóname.

Que pasa?, acabamos de pasar la noche juntos Rosalie – sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

No te quiero Emmett – me di de hombros - No te quiero – se me rompió el corazón cuando vi que derramo una lagrima.

No te creo – me tomo del brazo – no me convences.

Fuiste un capricho, una tontería y pensé que podía quererte, pero no puedo – solte mi brazo.

no me lo trago Rose, tu no eres asi – otra lagrima apareció en su rostro.

Si dices que me quieres, déjame en paz por favor ya no me busques ,déjame en paz – entre rápidamente a mi casa, me apolle en la puerta sin parar mis lagrimas, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Estas triste porque terminaste con tu novio? – se me acerco Antony.

Si – me seque las lagrimas.

Le quieres todavía? – se sento a mi lado y yo le dije que si con la cabeza – entonces si le quieres, porque terminaste con el?

Es que no podemos estar juntos, es… es complicado Antony – sonrei falsamente.

Bueno, pero no quiero que estes triste – me abrazo.

Oye, no le digas a nadie de esto bueno? – si mi hermanito decía algo estaba frita.

Bueno – me empezó a secar las lagrimas.

Gracias – fue mi única respuesta luego nos fuimos a ver la tv.

Mientras veía Barney y cantábamos, no podía dejar de pensar en como estaría Emmett, no me lo sacaba de la cabeza. No me di ni cuenta cuando llegaron mis padres, estaban llenos de bolsas, aparecieron con mis 3 hermanos.

Vamos hacer pizza – grito mi papa.

Siii – grito de emoción Antony.

Salude a mis hermanos, ayude a preparar la pizza y dije que tenia sueño, para asi poder irme a mi habitacion y desahogarme con mi almohada. Me estire en mi cama, tome mi celular y empeze a borrar las fotos, los videos, los mensajes todo lo que tenia de Emmett, ojala también pudiera olvidar su olor, sus besos, su sonrisa, todo.

Cariño? Estas bien? – pregunto mi mama desde afuera de mi habitacion.

Si, solo estoy cansada – no debía dejar que nadie se entere.

Cariño – entro y se sento en mi cama – no estas cansada, te conozco y se que algo te pasa.

No es nada mama, de verdad – me moria por decírselo.

Bueno, voy hacer como que me la creo vale? – ambas reimos. – oye no me has dicho si seras una angelita de Victoria's Secret.

Si, si me aceptaron – no le di importancia.

Que bueno cariño, estoy muy feliz por ti – me abrazo y me beso la mejilla.

Gracias – me limite a sonreírle.

Quieres estar sola verdad? – no podía ocultarle nada.

Si por favor – quería dormir un rato, asi dejaba de pensar en Emmett aunque sea un rato – avísame cuando este lista la pizza porfa.

Bueno cariño – se rei y me cerro la puerta.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Que pasa, por que te viniste de casa de Rose tan rápido. – entro a mi pieza mi papa.

Es que no estaba – menti.

Que te pasa? – me conocía bastante bien – es Rose? Te peliaste con ella?... no te preocupes de seguro se le pasa.

No tienes idea papa – respondi fríamente – se acabo.

Que? Pero si cuando llegaste a Almorzar recién me habias dicho que ella era tu novia – me miro sorprendido

Ya vees que no– no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Que fue lo que paso? – siempre podía confiar en mi papa

No se que paso….. cuando llegue en la tarde a su casa me dijo que teníamos que hablar y note en su voz que algo no estaba bien luego me dijo que no me quería y que no quería estar conmigo – se me formo un nudo en la garganta. – pero.. sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?

Que? – se sento a mi lado.

Es que no le creo, no se no me convence, dice que no me quiere pero yo se que eso es mentira – lo único que quería era estar con ella.

Y por que no luchas? – trataba de darme animo – hijo a las mujeres ahí que conquistarlas todos los días.

Y eso es lo que estaba asiendo – le respondi aguantando una lagrima.

Y no cabe la posibilidad de que te este asiendo una broma? – no lo había pensado.

Es imposible, ella no me aria esto además ella estaba igual o peor que yo – me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Hijo dale tiempo vale? – si alguien sabia lo que sentía era mi padre, el batallo mucho por conseguir el amor de mi madre.

Vale – tal vez mi historia de amor con Rosalie, será como la de mis padres o tal vez no.

 **JASPER POV.**

Ayer si que fue un dia duro, tuve que entrenar, ir por mi hermano al aeropuerto y ayudar a mama con las bolsas, pero no se compararía con este dia, Alice estaba ayudando en una fundación para niños que se llama "El país de nunca jamas" donde ayudan a los niños pobres.

En fin lo que ella quiere esque me disfrase y quiere que me disfrase de Peter Pan y ella será campanitas, tendremos que recorrer todo Forks repartiendo Volantes.

Estoy en mi cuarto poniéndome el traje , me veo ridículo pero no importa, todo sea por Alice. La cosa es que no quiero que mis hermanos me vean por que ay si que me van a molestar, saldré sin hacer niun ruido posible.

Iba pasando el living cuando siento unas risitas a mis espaldas. Me voltee para ver quien me había visto y….

Peter Pan – mi hermano pequeño empezó a gritar mas fuerte de lo normal – Peter Pan, Peter Pan.

Shhhhhh, silencio, Antony Callate – no quería que nadie mas se de cuenta.

Y tu que te crees? – Rosalie pregunto conteniendo las carcajadas.

Rose, cállate por favor hermanita Callate – trate, pero no me hizo caso y como era obvio empezó a sacarme fotos.

Rosalie estaba tirada en el suelo riéndose, y mi hermano pequeño gritaba Peter Pan cada 2 segundos, iba a irme cuando llego Alex.

Que pasa de que se rien? – pregunto, y en cuanto me vio – llego Peter Pan – se tiro al suelo igual que Rosalie.

Esto no se puede poner peor – susurre para mis adentros.

Que pasa de que se rien tanto – pregunto mi mama y Rosalie me señalo con el dedo – ahí mi tesoro que se vee tierno cariño – y sip ella también se empezó a reir de mi.

El fin iba hacia la puerta cuando entro Edward..

Y Campanita? – dijo entre risas.

Arthur ven – llamo mi mama desde el sofá a penas.

Que pasa? – pregunto mi padre.

Mira nuestro niño – me señalo mi mama.

En cuanto me vio un ataque de risa se apodero de el – vas a pelear con Garfield? .

Cuando quería que nadie me viera, todos se aparecen. Rose y Alex estaban Tirados en el suelo meandose, mi mama estaba conteniendo la risas en el sofá, mi padre y Edward hacían bromas y Antony estaba encantado.

Me voy – dije ya quería salir de ahí.

Al país de nunca Jamas – grito Rosalie lo que hizo que todos se carcajearan aun mas.

Ve a buscar a Campanita y a Wendy – Grito Antony, hasta mi hermano pequeño me molestaba. **r**

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Despues de estar riéndonos 2 horas y medias de Jasper, me llamo Angela diciéndome que teníamos ensayo a las 5 y que nos mostrarían nuestro camerino y para firmar el contrato de Victoria's Secret, también nos darían nuestro horario. Solo 5 chicas de 63 logramos entrar Angela y yo fuimos muy afortunadas.

Hola nena! – me dijo cuando me subi a su auto.

Hola beba! – respondi sin animo por lo de Emmett.

Uu traes mala cara, que paso? – era mi amiga me conocía lo bastante bien.

Emmett y yo…. Se acabo – le conteste.

Pensé que estabas enamorada – y lo estaba.

Yo igual pero ya vees que no solo fue un capricho – menti.

Ya y yo voy y me lo creo no? – obvio no me creyó. Me conocía lo bastante bien.

Es verdad, no me gusta pensé que podía quererle pero no puedo – insiste-

Mira, voy hacer que te creo vale? – ambas reimos – pero cuando estes lista para contarme me llamas y en 1 segundo estoy contigo.

Eres la mejor – y lo era.

Llegamos, ambas estabamos nerviosas.

Hola ustedes deben ser – un señor muy bien vestido se nos acerco y empezó a revisar una carpeta – Rosalie Hale y Angela Weber, me equivoco?.

No – respondimos timidas.

Yo soy Patrick y digamos que sere como un asistente, consejero y manager de ustedes 2 – nos estrecho la mano – necesito que lean el contrato antes de firmarlo.

Empezamos a leerlo y sin duda lo firmamo era una oportunidad muy buena.

Bien ustedes tendrán que venir Todos los días domingos sin falta – empezó a explicarnos el horario – y saldrán a la pasarela los Sabados. El próximo sábado que viene, vendrán los escritores de la revista VOGUE y si les gusta a una de ustedes podrán salir en la portada – ambas nos emocionamos – también el próximo Sabado vendrá Taylor Swift , deben comportarse como profesionales y no ponerse nerviosas, si quieren pueden salir juntas al escenario y solas?

Juntas – respondimos al mismo tiempo.

De acuerdo, no les quito mas su tiempo es hora de ir a ensañar – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irnos corriendo a los camerinos, la gente fue muy amable, esta será una linda experiencia.

 **ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP.**

 **ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE DICEN? REVIEWS PORFA.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	16. EMBARAZADA!

**EMBARAZADA!**

* * *

 **EMMETT POV.**

Dia lunes por la mañana, iba manejando hacia el instituto, llegue muy temprano, con suerte habían 2 profesores y como unos 26 alumnos en la cafetería entre ellos estaba Rosalie sentada sola en una mesa, decidi ir y mostrarle un papel donde había escrito los horarios en que podíamos hacer las cosas, para no estar viéndonos la cara de culo todo el dia.

Un segundo Rosalie, por favor, un segundo – le tome del brazo cuando vi se se iba e hice que se sentara para que me preste atención. Le mostre el papel cuando me sente frente de ella en la mesa – si seguimos al pie de la letra este papel que hice no tendremos que toparnos por los pasillos ni por ningún lado. Yo desayunare en mi casa y tu aquí en la cafetería, ir por los libros no será un problema ya que nuestros casilleros están en distintos pasillos.

Emmett por favor – no quería que siguiera.

Las salidas al patio – la mire fijamente – tu los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Yo los martes y jueves, tu no vas a mi casa y yo no voy a la tuya – le iba a pasar el papel pero… - ahora que lo pienso, creo que este papel no nos ara falta. – rompi el puto papel – sabes por que?

No – me respondio timida.

Por que nadie se despierta un dia por la mañana queriendo a una persona y deja de quererle a la hora del almuerzo Rose, se que me sigues queriendo. – bajo la mirada y se fue.

No me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como pierdo a Rosalie, tenia que hacer algo. Decidi saltarme este periodo de clase e ir a la oficina de el señor Hale, tal vez el podría saber algo o ayudarme.

Cuando llegue a la oficina me recibió de inmediato, estaba un poco nervioso, le iba a decir lo de Rosalie pero tenia miedo a su reacción, ya que Rose es su princesa.

Dime muchacho, que te trae por aquí? – dijo cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

Me quede callado unos segundos. – estoy loco por su hija señor.

Se sento en su escritorio un poco confundido – que?

Estoy jodido, la quiero y ella a mi – empeze a explicarle, me extraño que no se enojara – pero últimamente no se que le pasa, dice que no me quiere pero yo se que eso no es verdad. Y no se que hacer, me estoy volviendo loco.

No crees que deberías hablar esto con ella? – pregunto de forma amigable.

Ya lo intente, le eh dicho que no le creía, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que sea verdad. Usted no sabra nada verdad? – negó con la cabeza, tal vez estaba loco al venir ah hablar con el padre de Rosalie pero había que intentarlo.

Emmett , la gente cambia de opinión , Rose es asi dale tiempo – fue su sugerencia.

Por favor hable con ella – me pare de la silla. – dígale que la quiero.

No te preocupes muchacho, le dare tu recado – estrellamos las manos y Sali de ahí.

Lo bueno fue que el profesor Banner no se dio cuenta de que estuve en su clase, el dia se me hizo lento, como todo dia lunes y mas lento se me haría por que tenia que quedarme limpiando el instituto con los chicos.

Alice y Jasper ah limpiar los baños, Bella y Edward la biblioteca – la directora empezó a decir donde había que limpiar y con quien – Rose y Emmett el comedor – cuando dijo eso, mire de reojo a mi rubia, obvio ella me hizo un desprecio – Angela, Jackson y Jacob el patio. Si necesitan algo estare en mi oficina.

No se dijo mas y todos sin animos nos fuimos ah limpiar. Mientras limpiaba las mesas del comedor miraba de reojo a Rosalie y pensaba en que estaba hermosa, es la mujer mas bella de este planeta, aunque me trate mal aunque no pueda decirle, me gusta tu cabello, como dormiste hoy, te quiero y no voy ah dejar de hacerlo por muchos desprecios que me hagas. Sin embargo todo me lo tengo que tragar y no puedo decirle nada.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

no eh pegado ojo , me eh pasado la noche pensando en lo que puedo y en lo que no puedo decirte y soñando despierta, ya que es la única forma de estar contigo, estoy loca por Emmett y en vez de decirle que le quiero, tengo que decirle que lo odio.

Chivata – me saco de mis pensamientos – me pasas ese paño?

Toma – le pase el paño que estaba en la mesa, y cuando toco mi mano sentí un escalosfrio por todo el cuerpo.

Luego de esos no nos hablamos, lo único era que solo habían miradas de vez en cuando, de no haberme metido con Royce ahora estaría feliz limpiando el comedor con Emmett pero la realidad es otra y ahora tengo que tragarme las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi padre subio a mi habitacion, de seguro quería que te ayudara a usar el computador portátil.

Hija podemos hablar un momento? – pregunto desde el marco de mi habitacion.

Tienes un problema con la computadora de nuevo? –tal vez me adelante un poquito.

Se echo unas pequeñas carcajadas – no es es.

Ah, pero pasa – le hice pasar, la curiosidad me mataba por saber que es lo que quería.

Sabes hoy recibi una visita muy agradable – no tenia idea de lo que mi padre trataba de decirme.

Asi? Quien? – pregunte para ver de quien se trataba obvio.

Emmett – al escuchar esto el corazón se me disparo, me puse mas nerviosa de lo normal. – el chico tiene agallas, fue y me dijo que estaba loco por ti, que te quería y que no quería perderte. Deberías de darle una oportunidad, es un buen chico.

Quede en shock, tuve que tomarme unos segundos para responderle a mi padre – es que no quiero estar con el.

Eres pésima mintiendo – me atrapo – me di cuenta de que le querías por la cara que pusiste cuando escuchaste su nombre. Alguien te esta amenazando?

No, no papa, simplemente no le quiero ya no quiero estar con el y no se que cara puse pero yo no le quiero – me encantaría decir lo contrario.

Bueno, vamos a cenar que ah tu madre le va a molestar que se nos congele la comida – dicho esto bajamos a cenar.

Al dia siguiente me levante, para ir al instituto, me fui en el auto con Edward ya que yo no quería manejar. Tenia planeado enfrentar a Royce y exigirle que me deje en paz con Emmett, que el era el amor de mi vida y que quería estar con el.

Cuando ya iba entrando al salón solo habían 2 asientos vacios, uno al lado de Emmett y el otro con Royce, obvio me sente con Royce, era mi oportunidad para pedirle una explicación.

Hola preciosa – dijo cuando me sente junto a el.

Por que Emmett? Por que a el? – fui directo al grano.

Tengo mis razones muñeca – fue su respuesta.

Por que no me dejas en paz? – volvi a insistir.

Buenos días – se escucho la voz de la profesora.

Por que tu eres mia – me guiño un ojo.

No yo no soy tu ya – le contradije.

Claro que si – contesto con una voz muy elevada.

Si tanto me quieres déjame en paz – dije con unos ojos muy suplicantes.

Te dije que no – contesto pesado.

Por que No – el "No" llamo la atención de mis compañeros.

Ya empezaron ya los pimpinelas? – pregunto la profesora, ambos nos quedamos callados – venga, Rose siéntate con Emmett, Tanya tu siéntate con Royce.

Al oir eso mi corazón estallo de emoción, obviamente lo disimule. Estaba tiritando con solo el echo de tenerlo a mi lado era muy fuerte para mi.

Atención alumnos – todo el instituto ollo a la directora por los parlantes – comunico a ustedes que la próxima semana será el campamento de las 3 lunas, y quiero decirles que lo importante no es ganar, es divertirse cualquier duda o consulta diríjanse a la oficina y es obligatorio asistir.

Después de ese pequeño mensaje todos mis compañeros empezaron a comentarlo los únicos callados en el salón eramos Emmett Y yo hasta la profesora hablaba del tema, el fin para pasar el rato y no estar nerviosa por que a mi lado estaba Emmett, decidi hacerle una carta a el, obvio no se la mostraría.

 _Me gustaría dejar de hablar en pasado, de afirmar en que ya no estamos juntos , creeme que si pudiese dejaría de escribir ,por que cada dia que pasa esto se convierte en una cadena que desangra mis ventrículos y me obliga a recordarte, sonriendo, riéndote a carcajadas después de decir unas tonterías de las mias y luego las repetias y que bien sonaban en tu boca, hecho de menos acosarte con tonterías que no tenían sentido hasta que nosotros se la buscábamos, me eh quedado con unas ganas estúpidas de decirte que eres un tonto declarándote el amor que tienes por mi a mi padre. Debería haberte avisado que en secreto ya ye eh dedicado 3 canciones y las margaritas huyen de mi por que las desvisto preguntándome si me quieres o no._

 _Culpo a la mala suerte de que hoy no me estes contando de como esta tu dia, ni de que mañana pueda abrazarte con las ganas que manifiestan mis iluciones, lo único que quiero es darle la espalda al miedo y yo con una sonrisa pueda contarte que escribi tanto que las palabras se convirtieron en tus pestañas y las utilizaba para pedir deseos. Me eh convertido en guerrera de la mas cruel batalla, aquella que se combate con tus labios y salgo ilesa, por que ojala en mi vida me hubieses matado a besos._

 _Para: Emmett._

 _Pd: te sigo queriendo._

 **BELLA POV.**

Sentía unas ganas locas de vomitar, por suerte ya habían terminado las clases, e iba en el auto con Alice.

Alice, deten el auto – le ordene.

Por que? – pregunte mientras escuchaba y bailaba su canción favorita.

Quiero vo…. – no me dio tiempo de vomitar y tire todo por la ventana.

iiiiug que asco Bella – apago la música de la radio – oye, no estaras embarazada o si?

Claro que no tonta – respondi nerviosa.

Pues, no te creo – cambio el rumbo.

A donde vamos ahora? – pregunte mientras tocaba mi cabeza – Alice lo único que quiero es llegar a casa no me siento bien.

Vamos a la farmacia a comprar un test – al escuchar eso se me puso la piel de gallina.

Alice no estoy embarazada – explique por segunda vez.

No importa lo que digas, esto es lo que nos sacara de dudas – insistió.

Alice por favor – tenia miedo al saber la respuesta.

No me hizo caso, fuimos igual a comprar el test, ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto con Alice con 5 vasos llenos de agua.

Tomatelos – dijo Alice.

Es que no tengo ganas – le dije por cuarta vez.

Debemos saber si ahí un pequeño hay Bella – pero a Alice NADIE le podía ganar.

Esta bien – tome el agua total mente enojada. Ya iba en el 3 vaso cuando me dieron ganas. – apurate dame el test – le ordene a Alice.

Cuando ya había caído orina en el test, no lo quería ni ver.

Alice ven – llame para que ella lo viese primero.

Haber déjame ver – analice su rostro y supe de inmediato que si estaba embarazada. – Si, Bella , tienes un bebe hay dentro.

Que voy hacer – dije mientras las lagrimas caian por mi rostro – me van a matar.

No, nada d eso – Alice me abrazo – todos te vamos a apollar, bueno?

No, no es cierto . Edward crees que se enoje? – también me preocupaba Edward.

Por supuesto que no tonta, como crees, Edward te quiere Vale? Y no te dejara sola – dijo para tranquilizarme.

Tengo miedo Alice, tengo mucho miedo – no podía dejar de llorar.

Tranquila hermanita yo estoy aquí – me beso la frente. – quieres que llame a Edward para que venga?

Si por favor – lo único que quería era verle y saber que es lo que sentirá con esta noticia.

 **LAMENTO DEJAR EL CAPITULO HASTA HAY.**

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO. PORFA NO DEJEN DE MANDAR RTIEWS**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	17. Dia de confeciones

**DIA DE CONFECIONES.**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Estaba ensayando para el desfile de Victoria's Secret cuando recibi un mensaje de mamá.

 _MAMITA LINDA TE ENVIO UN MENSAJE:_

 _Hija, en cuanto termines tu ensayo vente a casa ahí reunión familia, vendrán los Cullen._

 _Tienes que estar si o si, tu hermano Edward es el que ara la reunión dijo que tenia que decirnos algo importante._

 _Enviado a las 14:36 p.m._

Que paso? – pregunte Angela.

Nada, es que mamá me dijo que tenia que irme pronto a casa, ahí reunión familiar con los Cullen – le explique.

Entonces no podras ir a mi casa? – me hizo un pucherito.

No – le copio el pucherito – pero y si almuerzas en la mia?

Mm – lo pensó unos segundos pero la respuesta era obvio – si. Veras a Emmett.

Ahí cállate – le pedi , no quería saber de el.

En la Mancion Hale….

Por que estas tan nervioso? – pregunte a Edward.

Es complicado – contesto el.

Hay vamos hermanito yo te cuento todo – me sente junto a el.

No todo mentirosa – ambos reimos – esta bien, voy… voy hacer papá.

Que? – no podía creerlo, lo iban a Matar.

Te felicito – le di un abrazo.

Gracias hermanita – dijo un poco triste.

No deberías estar feliz? – trate de subirle el animo.

Es que nadie desearía ser papá a esta edad, todavía estoy estudiando y los padres de Bella me mataran. – me explico.

Hay vamos, no es tan malo, se enojaran no lo negare, pero después de un tiempo se les pasara, además, al bebe no le pasara nada – busque el lado positivo de las cosas.

Edward, Rosalie Bajen ya llegaron – grito Alex.

Ya vamos – grite yo devuelta.

Hermano, ya esta echo , ya veras como en 20 años estaremos riéndonos de este momento – le anime un poco.

En 20 años yo ya no estare – me extraño por que dijo eso.

Por que? – pregunte bajando las escaleras.

Ya estare muerte – dijo entre risas.

Idiota – le respondi.

Me van a Matar – puso sus manos en su cabeza.

Después de eso, salude a los Cullen todo iba bien hasta que tuve que saludar a Emmett, mi estomago me dio vueltas como una lavadora y me puse a tiritar. Estabamos todos almorzando , todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llega la pregunta de mama.

Y por que hiciste esta reunión Hijo? – mire rápidamente a Edward.

Eh, es que les tengo algo que decir – dijo el. Alex y yo nos pusimos a grabar disimuladamente.

Que cosa, ya suéltalo Edward – dijo la señora Cullen entre risas.

E.. si es que m .. – rio nervioso no le salían las palabras.

Estoy embarazada – Bella se paro de su asiento y dijo la noticia rápidamente, tomo la mano de Edward y… - Edward y yo seremos padres.

Que? – dijo mi padre.

Pero como? – dijo el señor Cullen.

Ni siquiera han terminado los estudios – dijo por otro lado mi madre.

Y ahí tantas cosas para cuidarse – dijo Esme.

Y nisiquiera sabíamos que estaban juntos – me susurro Alex, molestando el momento.

No están Felices? – dijo Edward.

Claro, pero Dios mio por que no nos que estaban juntos? – pregunto mi padre.

No se papá – fue la respuesta de Edward.

Bueno ya que estamos en un momento de confesión , Jasper y yo también queremos decirles algo – dijo muy sonriente Alice.

Que cosa cariño? – pregunto Esme.

Somos novios – Alice confeso emocionadísima.

Que? – NUEVAMENTE todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Rose porque no vas por el champagne, estas 2 maravillosas noticias tenemos que celebrarlas – ordeno mi padre.

Emmett por que no le ayudas a Rose – le ordeno Esme.

Al llegar a la cocina el busco las copas y yo saque 3 botellas de champagne, el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

Si siguiéramos juntos, también tendríamos que haberlo confesado – dijo mientras ponía las copa en una bandeja. Me quede callada, tal ves si contestaba me podría llegar a salir una lagrima –Rose ahora que seremos familia, deberíamos de empezar a tratar de ser amigos.

Bueno, solo Amigos – me dolio. Fue como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón, Amigos? No yo me moria por volver con el.

Y como empezó todo? – oímos como preguntaban mis padre a Alice. – mientras Emmett y yo íbamos pasando las copas.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando del bebe, del nombre, de los pañales, de quien será la madrina y de Alice y Jasper. No quería seguir escuchando asique con la escusa de que "me duele la cabeza" subi a mi habitacion con Angela.

Y que te dijo Emmett? – pregunto esta.

Nada – rei nerviosa – porque?

Por que cuando llegaste con las copas tenias una cara Uf, y además se demoraron mucho, que te dijo? – insistió.

Que seamos Amigos – me estire en mi cama resignada a la idea.

Amigos – repitió.

Si, dime como se hace. Como se hace para ser amiga de tu ex? – pregunte ya que ella si que tenia experiencia.

Primero tienes que pasar pagina, cosa que tu con Emmett ni de coña – tenia razón Angela.

Y como sabes si has pasado pagina? – le pregunte.

Pues, cuando no se te para el mundo, cuando ya no se te dilatan las pupilas o ya no se te dispara el corazón a mil por horas – todo lo que me decía, me pasaba con Emmett – o no se te intercorta la respiración.

No eh pasado pagina Angela, que hago? – sone algo desesperada.

Pídele disculpas y vuelve con el – fue su respuesta pero obvio no podía.

Al otro dia tendría mi primer desfile en vivo. Lamentablemente mis padres se quedaron sin boletos, la única manera de que me vean es atraves de la televisión. Estaba nerviosísima millones de personas estarían viéndome, además vendrá a abrir el show y a cantar Justin Bieber y también estará desfilando Cara Delevingne. Faltaban 4 horas para el show y Angela todavía no llegaba.

Contesta – dije bajito mientras estaba afuera llamándola.

Hola Rosalie – sentí una voz masculina.

Y tu que haces aquí? – pregunte de forma grosera.

Venia a desearte suerte – me dijo Royce.

No la necesito, de ti , no la necesito – rei un poco.

Que nos paso? Estabamos tan enamorados – se empezó a acercar a mi.

Royce porque no te vas? – cambie el tema.

Eras MI chica, toda el instituto nos envidiaba , la pasábamos tan bien juntos que fue lo que paso Rose? – volvió a preguntar.

Me Enamore – al decir eso su cara cambio totalmente.

Ten cuidado con lo que dices , tu eres mia – dicho esto se fue.

 _Mejor Amiga te envio un mensaje:_

 _Ya voy me quede dormida, estoy super nerviosa, me entere de que iran varias celebridades._

 _Estare alla en 5 minutos._

 _Enviado a las 17:23 p.m._

Por fin me contesto. También decidi mandarle un texto.

 _Enviando un mensaje a Mejor Amiga:_

 _Mas te vale llegar en 5 minutos. Y si son muchas celebridades, no me puedes dejar sola en esto._

 _Enviado a las 17:25 p.m._

 **EMMETT POV.**

No veras el desfile? – entro Jackson a mi cuarto.

Que desfile? – pregunte sin dejar de mirar mi videojuego.

El de Victoria's Secret – al decir eso me acorde de Rose.

Verdad – saque rápidamente mi Play Station 4.

Calmate todavía no empieza – dijo Jackson. Empezaron a mostrar a la gente del publico, quedaba 1 hora para que empezara el Show.

Que hace ese idiota ahí? – pregunte a mi hermano.

Quien? – dijo el.

Royce, lo viste – apunte a la pantalla.

Eh no lo vi – se quedo mirando a ver si lo mostraban de nuevo – oh verdad ahí esta.

Tal vez ya volvió con Rosalie – aclare yo mismo mis dudas.

Calmate , no debe ser eso – trato de tranquilizarme.

Entonces que Jackson. Fue de casualidad? – pregunte furioso.

No se – fue su respuesta.

Nos quedamos esperando esta que empezara. Cuando por fin salio, se veía hermosa, con esas alas de angel y su cabello, su sonrisa y sus hermosas curvas, me moria por estar con ella. Pero era obvio que volvió con Royce.

 _Tania te envio un mensaje:_

 _Por que no recordamos viejos tiempos?_

 _Enviado a las 22:21 p.m._

Solo quería olvidar luego a Rosalie y tal vez suene feo pero un clavo saca a otro clavo.

 _Enviando un mensaje a Tania:_

 _Puedes venir ahora?_

 _Enviado a las 22:22 p.m._

Después Jackson salio y yo estaba solo en casa, por lo que tome un par de tragos. De lo único que me acuerdo es que me acosté con Tania y volvi hacer el novio de Ella.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO . OJALA RECIBIR REVIEWS**

 **SALUDOS.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	18. EL CAMPAMENTO

**EL CAMPAMENTO**

* * *

 **JASPER POV.**

Estaba toda el instituto esperando a que llegaran los autobuses, por fin había llegado el dia de los campamentos, en donde ahí fiestas todos los días, y te puedes bañar en el lago a todas horas, donde se le pueden hacer las mejores bromas a los maestros, Mis hermanos y yo somos perfectos en eso. También es donde ocurren los mejores dramas de los populares, obviamente también ahí una parte de competencias.

Hola Jazz – se acerco mi novia ah besarme.

Hola preciosa – conteste correspondiéndole. – estas lista para el campamento?

Lista? – rio Emmett – esta vuelta loca por el estúpido campamento, no deja de hablar de eso – me saludo Emmett de la mano.

Cállate bobo – le regaño Alice. Yo nada mas me rio y salude a mi amigo Emmett.

Y Bella? – pregunto Rose a mi novia.

Se sentia mal y el doctor dijo que seria mejor si hacia reposo – explico Alice.

Si, será mejor que se quede si esta mal – salto Edward.

Oh! Mi hermana dijo que te tenga vigilado, asi que no te portes Mal Edward Hale –Alice lo amenazo dulcemente, cosa que nos hizo reir a todos.

No te preocupes Alice, sere un Angelito – dijo Entre risas Edward.

Bien chicos acérquense – llamo nuestra atención nuestro profesor jefe – acaban de llegar los autobuses. Asique aprovechen de ir al baño y en 5 minutos los quiero a todos en la puerta principal, y recuerden que ustedes se hacen cargo de sus cosas.

Nadie fue al baño, estabamos ansiosos de subirnos al autobús y llegar a la cabaña del lago en donde nos podíamos relajar. Guardamos las maletas y subimos como animales al autobús, todos queríamos sentarnos en los asientos de atrás. Ya va un viaje largo llevamos unas 2 horas viajando, el trasero lo tengo cuadrado, al menos los chicos estaban divertidos. Emmett y Edward estaban viendo la final de la copa america por su celular , Jackson y Jacob estaban asiendo competencias de tirarse gases, Rose y Angela estaban viendo la revista Vogue y Alice y yo sacándonos fotos con los filtros de snapchat.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Por fin habíamos llegado, corri para calar la mejor habitacion con Angela y Alice, por desgracia nos ganaron los chicos de la biblioteca, idiotas.

Mierda esa era la mejor habitacion – reclamo Angela.

Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Alice.

Tal vez todavía quedan mas habitaciones – conteste. Y me equivoque, no quedaban todos ya habían puesto sus maletas en las habitacion.

Mierda y ahora? Donde dormiremos en los arboles? – se quejo Angela. Alice y yo reimos.

Por que no le preguntas a el – me dijo Alice indicándome con el dedo a un chico muy guapo que al parecer era uno de los inspectores del campamento.

Por que no le preguntas tu Alice? – pregunte reprochando.

Estas loca, si tu hermano me vee charlando con un chico guapo me mata – explico ella.

Y tu Angela? – me voltee a mirar a mi amiga.

No me da vergüenza – contesto, obviamente era mentira, pero para evitar todo este enredo me designe a acercarme al tipo.

Disculpa, mis amigas y yo nos quedamos sin habitacion – dije tímidamente, mientras escuchaba a Alice y a Angela decir lo guapo que era.

Me esperas un momento, voy a consultarlo con la inspectora – contesto agradablemente.

Que te dijo? – pregunto Angela cuando me acerque a ellas.

Fue a hablar con la inspectora – respondi

Espero haya alguna habitacion para nosotras – comento Alice al ver que el chico se acercaba.

Hemos encontrado una habitacion para ustedes, síganme – y eso hicimos. Nos subíamos al ascensor, el chico marco el ultimo piso, estabamos en un silencio incomodo y cuando salimos nos dirigimos al fondo del pasillo donde habían unas escaleras, nunca había visto ese lugar y era mi tercera vez en el campamento.

Esto que es? – pregunte al ver una habitacion vieja en no muy buen estado.

Su habitacion – el chico contesto con una gran sonrisa. Idiota.

Habitacion? – fruncio el ceño Alice – mas bien es la azotea no?

No es una azotea, es una antigua habitacion, la inspectora les pide disculpa por esto, pero es que este año recibimos a mas de 3 institutos y no ahí espacio suficiente – explico este.

No pienso dormir aca, podrían haber arañas y ratones – reclamo Angela.

Tendrían que haberlo pensado antes y calar mejores habitaciones – dicho esto se marcho.

Bueno no se vee tan mal – Alice trato de animarnos. Y al decir eso se callo un pedaso de techo.

Bueno. Ahora si se vee mal – reproche yo.

Ahí vamos chicas, no es sensacional? Es un lugar que nadie mas conoce, además es muy privado – dijo Alice.

Si es perfecto para morir, nadie se enterara – dijo sarcásticamente Angela.

Con nuestro estilo, y unas pinturas no se vera tan mal – volvió a darnos animo Alice.

Sabes que? Tienes razón – me pare decidida a arreglar este lugar – si voy a pasar aquí 3 semanas no viviré en un chiquero, vamos a arreglar este lugar como sea.

Pusimos música y nos pusimos a limpiar el lugar, Alice limpio todo el piso y luego se puso a pintar la pared lila con Angela, yo limpie las 3 ventanas y puse las cortinas. Tocaron el timbre y decidimos bajar asi le daríamos tiempo a la pintura para que se seque.

Nos tocaba hacer la primera competencia que era de correr, y esta era la única competencia que NO me gustaba además era obligatoria hacerla. Era injusto todos mis compañeros tuvieron tiempo para descanzar y mis amigas y yo no pudimos por estar arreglando la maldita habitacion.

3….2…..1 – se escucho la voz de uno de los que organizan las competencias, todos empezaron a correr, mientras ellos iban a la izquierda yo me fui a la derecha, con destino a sentarme toda la tarde en el lago.

Te perdiste? – apareció el chico guapo sin camisa que me mostro la azotea.

Acaso… - me quede callado unos segundos – me estas siguiendo?

Claro – afirmo entre risas – ese es mi trabajo. No deberías de estar aquí.

Por que? Que tiene? – pregunte sentándome en una roca solo para molestarlo.

Por que, tendrías que estar corriendo con tus compañeros – explico el.

Estas loco si crees que voy a correr como una idiota – respondi de mala gana.

Baña, pensé que las super modelo hacían deporte – sonrio con los mismo oyuelos que me recordaban a Emmett.

Un momento – me levante de la roca – como sabes que soy modelo? – de momento me asuste, el chico era todo un sicopata no supe como reaccionar y nisiquiera me di cuanta cuando mi puño golpeo su rostro dejándolo inconsiente en el piso. Y para cagarla mas en vez de ayudarlo me fui corriendo.

Cuando llegue al comedor, lo primero que vi fue a Tanya besuqueándose con Emmett, en ese momento me di cuenta de que perdi a mi Osito y esta vez lo perdi para siempre. Por ser una cobarde y una cabezota que no supo decir la verdad y termino perdiendo lo que mas quería en la vida.

Tome mi bandeja y me fui a sentar con Jacob y Edward.

Donde estabas? – pregunte mi hermano – no te vimos en las competencias.

Es que estaba ocupada – dije de lo mas tranquila.

Asiendo que? –pregunto Jacob.

Esto parece un interrogatorio – frunci el ceño.

Hola chicos – sentimos la voz de Tanya acercándose y los tres hicimos gestos de desagrado. Al verla que se acercaba con Emmett de la mano, sentí que algo se rompió en mi.

Hola Rose – dijo con su voz de zorra.

Que quieres estúpida? – pregunte de mala gana.

Yo? – rio como una idiota – nada ya no quiero nada, ahora lo tengo todo – le dio un corto beso a Emmett , que era el que estaba mas incomodo con esta conversación mientras que Jacob y Edward se reian de no se que cosa.

Usted es Rosalie Hale? – pregunto un señor calvo.

Si, por que? – respondi relajada.

Acompáñeme por favor – mierda, me habían pillado , sabia perfectamente bien que era por el golpe al chico guapo.

Rose que hiciste? – pregunto retándome Jacob ya que sabia que me había metido en problemas.

Nada – conteste y segui al señor calvo.

Siéntese por favor – un agradable señor me indico el asiento – vera la cite por que me informaron que usted golpeo a un empleado, eso es cierto?

No, eh, si , perdón es que yo no quería hacerle daño – explique.

Digame, por que lo golpeo? – pregunto este.

Es que el sabia que yo era modelo y me dio susto por que jamas lo eh visto en mi vida, lo golpee sin y Sali corriendo, pero después pensé en que eh salido en televisión y en la revista Vogue entonces alomejor por eso me conocía – explique lo mas rápido posible, ni yo me entiendi.

Ok – respondio el señor entre risas – algo asi no lo puedo dejar pasar. Tendrá que ayudar al joven que golpeo en todas sus tareas, técnicamente será como una empleada de la corporación de campametos.

Espere que? – me sorprendi ah este lugar yo vine a relajarme no a trabajar.

Ya sabes rubia – sentí la voz del chico guapo a mis espaldas, cuando me voltee a verlo lucia tan sexy apollado en el marco de la puerta – tendras que ayudarme en todo.

No ahí otra forma? – pregunte al señor.

Me temo que no – respondio como siempre agradablemente – empieza mañana señorita Hale.

Después de la conversación con el señor no se cuantito , me fui a mi "habitacion" lo único que quería era descanzar tuve un dia muy malo, primero nos dieron un chiquero como habitacion, segundo vi al amor de mi vida besándose con la zorra de tanya y tercero me castigaron por golpear al chico guapo. Será mejor que me duerma mañana será un dia muy pesado.

 **PERDON POR LA DEMORA.**

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **OJALA RECIBIR REVIEWS.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	19. Pasar pagina es cerrar el libro

**PASAR PAGINA ES CERRAR EL LIBRO**

* * *

 **EMMETT POV.**

Pasar los últimos días con Tanya me había recordado por que rompi con ella, y es por que sigue siendo la misma sínica y arrastrada de siempre. Se que no debería pensar asi de ella, uno por que es una mujer y a la mujer se le respeta, y dos, por que ahora es mi novia, se que soy un tarado estando con otra persona y que soy un cobarde por no estar con la chica que amo, pero es que ella por mi no siente nada, y cada vez que la veo, me muero por dentro, trato todos los días de comprender que fue lo que hice mal, pero no tengo respuestas, le di todo mi amor cuando estuvimos juntos, simplemente no lo comprendo. Y si soy un cabron por estar usando a una chica para sacarme a otra, no tengo justificación alguna, pero esto en realidad me esta matando.

Me fui con Jacob y Jasper a tomar desayuno. Cuando entre vi que MI Rosalie estaba trabajando y a la vez charlando con un idiota.

Que hace Rosalie Trabajando? – pregunte en cuanto nos sentamos a desayunar, tal vez los chicos podrían saber algo.

Hable ayer con ella en la noche – contesto Jacob – dijo que la castigaron por pegarle a ese tipo.

Por que lo golpeo, acaso ese imbécil le hizo algo? – me imagine miles de cosas.

No lo se, pero si es haci ya se le paso, por que esta toda coqueta charlando con el tipo – me enfureci al oir a Jasper.

Que pasa Emmett, estas celoso? – oi la voz de mi Hermana.

Claro que no Alice, me da igual – menti.

Aja – mi hermana era muy lista, no me creyo.

Oigan por que no nos vamos a bañar al lago? – pregunto Edward mientras se acercaba.

Hui sii – contesto Alice emocionadisima – ire a ver si Rose nos acompaña.

Mientras Alice fue por Rosalie, todos nos fuimos de camino al lago.

Oye y por que no invitas a tu novia? – pregunto Jasper, cuando íbamos caminando.

No, de seguro esta durmiendo. – típico de Tanya – es muy temprano para ella.

Que dices si ya son las 12 del dia – dijo entre risas Jasper.

Exacto – fue mi respuesta.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Hola Rose – me saludo Alice.

Hola Alice – conteste.

Oye estas muy ocupada? – me susurro al oído.

Si, por que? – respondi bajito.

Es que con los chicos nos iremos a bañar al lago – susurro igual que la primera vez.

No puedo – respondi triste, estaba aburrida de tener que ayudar a….. ni se me su nombre – tengo que trabajar todo el dia.

Oh, que lastima. Si cambias de opinión te estaremos esperando , adios – dicho este se marcho.

Adios – respondi a duras pena.

Que quería la chica? –pregunto acercandose a mi el chico guapo, con una sonrisa de tonto.

Nada – respondi de mala gana, ya que me moria por estar bañanadome en el lago.

Uuuh, creo que alguien se levanto con el pies izquierdo. – trato de hacerme reir.

Sabes que no estoy para tus estúpidas bromas – de momento me sentí mal por responderle asi.

Cual es tu problema conmigo? – pregunto algo molesto.

Mi problema? Nada, nada solo que me estoy perdiendo pasar los mejores momentos con mis amigos por estar ayudándote – subi mi tono de voz.

Sabes? Nadie te mando a que me golpearas – su tono de voz también subio.

Lo se, solo que si tan solo no me hubieras seguido no estaría aquí – le grite furiosa.

Lo lamento, yo solo estaba asiendo mi trabajar – se defendió el chico. De todos modos, el no tenia la culpa, tenia mucha rabia acomulada y me desquite con el .

Después de una hora…..

Podemos hablar? – pregunte al chico guapo.

Me vas a gritar? – pregunte con la misma sonrisa de Emmett.

No – sonrei al responder.

Entonces adelante – me dio la inicial.

Perdón, no fue tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa y fui una tonta al gritarte – me sente junto a el.

Valla – se quedo callado unos segundos – eres bipolar? – al preguntarme eso, ambos reimos.

Claro que no tonto – respondi entre risas – es que lo pensé mejor.

Te perdono – me sonrio – debe ser bastante jodido que todos tus amigos se diviertan y tu estes trabajando.

Lo es – asumi que era una pesadilla tener que trabajar mientras todos se divertían.

Oye, tengo que terminar de limpiar los baños, me ayudas? – me pregunto amigable.

Que asco, pero bueno – después de todo era mi obligación.

Bien, puedes ir por el cloro? – hizo un puchero .

Esta bien – no me quedo otra que decir que si – donde lo guardan?

En la cabina 3 – y me fui con destino a la cabina 3. Me esperaba una tarde larga.

De camino, vi a la ZORRA de Tanya, coqueteando con otro chico. Algo que me hizo enfurecer, Emmett no se merecia algo asi, ni mucho menos de una Zorra como ella.

No te cansas de ser una Zorra verdad? – pregunte poniéndome frente a frente.

Hablamos luego? – pregunte al chico que le estaba coqueteando, el solo asientio y se marcho. – que quieres estúpida?

Yo? Nada, solo que respetes tu relación, te parece poco – me enfureci al ver que se lo tomaba de broma.

Y eso a ti que? – pregunto sin quitar la miradas de sus malditas uñas – después de todo Emmett esta conmigo, ya supéralo EL NO TE QUIERE – maldita perra, sus palabras me dolieron.

Tanya? – sentimos la voz de Emmett.

Hay! Estúpida por que hiciste eso – Tanya se pego una cachetada a ella misma, todo para que Emmett crea que fui yo.

Que paso? – pregunto en cuanto nos vio.

Rosalie me pego – otra vez la actriz de Tanya se puso a llorar.

Eso es mentira – al ver el rostro de Emmett dudando, me hizo enfadar – de verdad le creeras a esta..

Claro, por que estaría mintiendo? – me dolio al ver como la defendia.

Mi amor, yo estaba de lo mas bien y ella me golpeo, no se que le pasa esta loca – abrazo a Emmett.

CUANDO DEJARAS DE SER UNA PERRA TANYA? – explote.

Mira como me trata – hablo la zorra. Esta vez Emmett la abrazo.

Cual es tu problema Rosalie? – ding dong, ya van 2 veces que 2 chicos que decían eso.

TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO Y TU NO TE DAS CUENTA – seguía gritando, parecía loca, pero loca de amor por Emmett.

COMO PUEDES CAER TAN BAJO? – llegamos a un punto en que el también me grito.

DE QUE HABLAS?, NO TE ESTOY INVENTANDO NADA, ELLA ESTABA CON OTRO TIPO – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Eso es mentira amor, ella esta celosa porque ahora estamos juntos – hija de puta, quería matarla.

HIJA DE PUTA – me tire sobre ella y no la solte, le rompi la nariz. No se que me paso, pero no quería soltarla, jamas había odiado tanto a una persona.

Rose, Rose , calmate – Emmett me tomo del brazo, a la altura del codo. – eso es cierto?

SI – iba a decir que no, pero mis labios me traicionaron. Hubo unos segundos de mucha tencion.

Que hice mal? – pregunto bastante molesto.

De que hablas? – trate de evitar la conversación.

Sabes bien de lo que hablo, que hice mal Rose. Por que de un momento a otro no querias estar conmigo? – me moria por decirle la verda.

Por que soy una Perra igual que Tanya, en realidad no te quería – desearía estar muerta en vez de tener que decirle todo esto.

No me conveces – se acerco peligrosamente a mii.

Emmett, no seas estúpido. No ahí otra verdad que no sea esa – me marche , si seguía ahí probablemente terminaría sabiendo toda la verdad.

Sali echa un desastre, me subi a un árbol, asi nadie pordria molestarme y podría desahogarme tranquila.

Que pasa Rubia? – después de 1 hora el chico guapo me encontró.

Vete, no estoy de humor – no quería tener otra pelea con el.

Sabes? – comenzó a escalar – este árbol es muy bueno para desahogarse, yo también vengo aquí para pasar las penas. Además tiene una hermosa vista al lago.

Perdón por no ayudarte a limpiar los baños – dije secándome las lagrimas.

No ahí problemas, lo deje limpio. Pero… me contaras lo que te pasa? – se acerco mas ami – hace unas horas te vi salir llorando.

Nunca te has enamorado de quien no debes? – le pregunte.

Si, solo una vez – sonrio como siempre.

Que se hace cuando pasa eso? – tal vez el sabría.

Ni puta idea, tal vez pasar pagina no? – aparecieron sus oyuelos que amo tanto.

Pasar pagina es cerrar el libro chico guapo – le aclare con una pequeña risa.

Es cierto, no sabes mi nombre – reimos juntos.

No. Llevamos 2 dias y todavía no te presentas – le reclame.

Soy Patrick Doson – me estrecho la mano.

Mucho gusto – respondi de la misma manera – Rosalie Hale.

Lo se, quieres darte un baño Rose? – pregunto viendo el lago.

Estas loco, es de noche – sonrei.

Y, no ahí reglas de cuando bañarse o no – me tomo de la mano, para bajarnos. Esa noche fue sensacional, la pase muy bien con Patrick.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	20. Perdidamente Enamorada De El

**PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE EL**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Ya llevaba una semana entera aquí, y todavía no me eh muerto, eso es algo bueno, creo. Mis ganas de matar a Tanya no han desaparecido y no lo harán, esa estúpida me saca celos cada vez que me vee y hace comentarios estúpidos cuando estoy cerca como, "Ayer la pase tan bien anoche con Emmett" " quiero que se repita lo de Emmett, me dejo con ganas de mas". Pinche perra caliente, odio que este con el chico que amo, pero últimamente me eh puesto a pensar que simplemente Emmett no es para mi, y que alomejor lo nuestro fue un error desde el principio, puede que no sea amor lo que siento, puede que sea una obsecion, no lo se, lo único que se es que verlo con Tanya me hace mal, pero después de todo es mi culpa y no tendría que quejarme por que yo fui la que lo aleje.

Hey, rubia – una voz conocida me sacaba de mis pensamientos – Hola.

Hola – conteste sonriente al ver que era Patrick.

Que ocurre? – pregunto sentándose junto a mi. Teniamos una hermosa vista al lago.

Por que lo preguntas? – me extraño mucho su pregunta.

Bueno, no te conozco tanto pero, últimamente has estado algo triste. Corrígeme si me equivoco. – todo eso lo dijo con los mismo hoyuelos de Emmett, que extrañaba tanto.

mm.. bueno yo – me quede callada unos segundos, iba a decirle que estaba bien, pero en realidad quería desahogarme con alguien – tienes razón, eh estado triste.

Se puede saber por que? – este chico cada vez me iba agradando mas.

Vees al chico de alla – le apunte a Emmett – el que esta jugando futbol.

Ah si , que pasa con el? – pregunto en cuanto lo vio.

Estoy perdidamente enamorada de el – al decir eso las mariposas en mi estomago aparecieron.

Y cual es el problema, por que no vas y se lo dices? – dijo el.

Por que tiene novia, además ya estuvimos juntos – daba igual en donde y con quien este, siempre terminaba pensando en Emmett, no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Y que paso? – dude en decírselo.

Le termine, le dije que no le quería y que fue un capricho mio estar con el – finalmente le confese.

Que? – se sorprendio bastante – pero por que si lo amas le dijiste eso?

Me amenazaron Patrick. Si no terminaba con el Matarian a mi hermano chico, a mi padre y a el – una gota mas, recorrio mi mejilla.

Quien fue el idiota que te amenazo? – esta vez me abrazo.

Mi ex, el si es un idiota, supongo que sintió celos y desde entonces no me permite estar con el –solo recordar me ponía mal.

Por que no lo denunciaste? – me seco las lagrimas – y por que no le dijiste a tu familia.

Tenia miedo, mi ex ya a matado y tengo miedo de que cumpla su amenaza, además que le harian si lo denuncio, le pondrían una orden de alejamiento. Obviamente el no la cumpliría – era lo que hacían en Forks, poner ordenes de alejamiento y eso era todo.

Wow que fuerte – fue su respuesta.

No se que hacer, estoy loca por el y lo único que quiero es besarlo, abrazarlo y no alejarme de el – sonrei con la esperanza de lograrlo algún dia.

Valla, y yo que pensaba que tenia alguna posibilidad contigo – me guiño el ojo.

Eres muy guapo, pero yo solo tengo ojos para el – debía reconocer que Patrick era GUAPISIMO.

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Tienes que ir y decirle que quieres estar con el, que lo amas y que no puedes vivir sin el, que el es tu mundo y solo el. Dile lo de la amenaza por que es estúpido que dejes ir al amor de tu vida por un simple idiota celoso y también deberías decírselo a tu familia ellos te apollaran y no te dejaran sola en esta cruel batalla – sonrio amigable y tomo mi mano – y si nada de eso resulta, llamame, vale? Yo estare por aquí para lo que necesites.

Gracias – le bese la mejilla.

Ustedes 2 dejense de cuchichear y vengan a limpiar las mesas – nos grito desde el otro lado del lago la inspectora Corral.

Vamos? – bufe a su pregunto no quería ir a limpiar las pinche mesas.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Despues de un buen partido de futbol, vi a MI Rosalie hablando con ese chico, que técnicamente pasa todo el dia con el. Hace unos días tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte, me dolio peliar con ella fue lo mas difícil de mi vida, la extraño mucho.

Chicos, ahí que ir al comedor ahí reunión – nos aviso Samanta, una compañera de clases.

Ok Samanta – respondio Jasper.

Espero que no digan que tenemos que trabajar – alego Jacob mientras se ponía su poleron.

Espero que no – segundo Edward – la estoy pasando muy bien aquí.

Pues disfrutalo por que después de dedicaras a cambiar pañales – dije yo y todos reimos.

En el comedor…

Como ya saben tenemos muy poco espacio – la inspectora Corral ya había comenzado la reunión – asique llegamos a un acuerdo con el instituto Malovy de Forks y con el instituto superior de California que mañana será su ultimo dia en el campamento – cuando dijo eso TODOS los alumnos de ambos institutos comenzaron a alegar.

No nos pueden hacer eso – grito Jasper.

Que injusto – grito Demetri.

Nos echan asi nada mas? – grito Tanya.

Silencio – y al ver que no le hacían caso, grito – SILENCIO. Escuchen se iran pero volverán el próximo año y además en vez de estar 3 semanas se quedaran un mes. – cuando dijo eso la inspectora no todos quedaron convencidos.

Espero que cumplan – grito Alice.

Si, como sabemos si no es un truco – grito Edward.

Tienen que confiar en mi y en sus maestro – dicho eso, dio por terminada la reunión.

Bueno, lo de los problemas en espacio tenían razón, había gente durmiendo en el suelo – comente, tal vez asi animaría a los chicos.

Si, pero por que teníamos que irnos nosotros – alego Alice.

Pero asi es mejor, mas adelante estaremos mucho mas tiempo aquí – continue tratando de animar.

Como sea, hoy es la noche de la fogata – dijo emocionado Jacob.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

La noche de la fogata, la mejor noche del campamento. Es la única en donde todos pueden declarar su amor o encontrar el amor a primera vista, en donde todos se juntan y canta canciones y asamos malvaviscos y en sin fin de cosas mas. El año pasado cuando era novia de Royce nos bañamos en el lago de noche con todos nuestros amigos incluyendo a mis hermanos, la pasamos muy bien y claro que luego nos vino el resfriado, pero cambiaria el ese momento mil veces por uno con Emmett.

Los chicos estaban cantando la canción de John Legend "All of Me", cantaban muy bien me sente en la arena, estaba viendo como mis hermanos se bañaban, no se por que pero empece a recorrer la mirada por todo el paisaje. Y ahí estaba el, sentado en la arena igual que yo con sus cuerpo perfecto mojado, se veía tan sexy, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Hubo un momento en que chocamos miradas, y el mundo se desbanecio, ya nada importaba solo estabamos Emmett y yo. Después de unos largos minutos mirándonos, se atrevio a echarme una sonrisa, fue una sonrisa calida y llena de sentimientos, sentia como mi respiración se me entre cortaba y mi corazón iba a mil por horas, la piel se me puso de gallina, eso y mas provocaba en mi Emmett Cullen, sin embargo todo era perfecto hasta que llego la oxigenada con su voz de puta barata diciendo "Emmett mi amor te estuve buscando por todos lados" " o que sexy te vees asi" algo que me dio muchísimo asco.

Luego de ese momento Patrick me invito a la fogata, cosa que acepte ya que hacia mucho frio.

Al otro dia…..

Me encontraba desayunando, hoy era nuestro ultimo dia en el campamento.

Que tal rubia? – se me acerco Patrick –ultimo dia, que triste volveras el próximo año.

Claro, te vendre a ver, y no vendre para trabajar eso te lo aseguro – ambos reimos.

Ten – me paso una pequeña tarjetica.

Y esto que es? – analice la pequeña tarjeta.

Esta mi numero de teléfono, mi Instagram , mi twitter , mi whatsapp, mi Snapchat, mi Facebook y un sinfín de cosas – dijo el.

Valla, se nota que quieres que estemos en contacto – confese.

Claro, eres una buena amiga y quien sabe tal vez mas adelante seamos algo mas – me guiño el ojo.

Patrick – lo rete, sabia que mi corazón pertenecia a Emmett.

Gracias. Por todo lo que has hecho por mi – dije sonriendo.

Incluyendo cuando te hicieron trabajar por mi culpa – dijo entre risas.

Incluyéndolo – rei con el.

Patrick me había agradado muchísimo, era una persona maravillosa y tal vez si no estuviera tan loca por Emmett, tendríamos una posibilidad con el. Después de esa pequeña conversacion nos despedimos y me hizo prometerle que me comunicaría con el, me ponía triste tener que irme de este lugar.

 **ALICE POV.**

Cuando llegamos a Forks, nos dijieron que Bella estaba hospitalizada, tenia síntomas de perdida.

Por que no me avisaron? – pregunto molesto Edward.

Cariño no queríamos preocuparte – respondio la señora Hale.

Debía estar aquí con ella, espero este bien – era la primera vez que lo veía tan preocupado.

Oigan ire a comprar café alguien quiero? – ofrecio Rosalie.

Yo – dijo Emmett y Jasper.

Después de todo no hubieses podido hacer nada Edward, estabamos muy lejos – trate de animarlo.

Si pero, me hubiese venido igual y ahora estaría con ella – no se sacaba la idea de la cabeza.

Papa como esta Bella? – pregunte cuando vi a mi padre ya que el fue quien la examino.

Bella esta estable, débil pero estable, tuve un sangrado, pero esta bien igual que el bebe, aveces estas cosas pasan pero de todos modos le dare 15 dias de licencia y que tiene que consumir mucha agua y nada de hacer fuerza – dijo papa.

Todos quedamos tranquilos y nos pudimos llevar a Bella.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS A TODA LA GENTE CHILENA QUE LEE MI FANFIC.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	21. NUDOS EN LA GARGANTA

**NUDOS EN LA GARGANTA.**

* * *

 **ROSALIE HALE.**

Todo ya había vuelto a la normalidad, las clases, los trabajos, los profesores, mis padres, mis hermanos, mis ensallos en VS. Fueron unas lindas y cortas vacaciones, y acerca de Patrick, sigo hablando con el por chat, es muy simpático, siempre me saca una sonrisa, pero como ya saben solo tengo ojos para Emmett.

Eh! Chuki – me saco de mis pensamientos mi Mejor Amigo Jacob.

Que? – conteste sacando mis libros de literatura del casillero.

Vamos a clases? O quieres que te haga una invitación? – pregunto Sonriente.

Mm, una invitación no estaría mal – reimos juntos.

Como días lunes, nadie quiere los días lunes, son un asco y lo peor de todo es que ahora me tocaba literatura con el Profesor Juan y se pone peor, hoy debíamos traer una novela y claramente no la hice por que?, ni puta idea. Asique camine designada a sentarme en el puesto de al fondo con mi mejor amigo asiéndome compañía a mi lado.

Mientras hablaba con Jacob, vi entrar a Emmett muy agarradito de la mano con la estúpida de Tanya, se me había olvidado de que siguen juntos, que rabia.

Buenos Dias – saludo Juan, nuestro profesor de literatura.

Buenos días profesor Juan – respondimos desanimados.

Valla! Que animo, como buen dia lunes – eso nos hizo reir un poco –bien si mas lo recuerda, hoy tenían que traer la novela escrita, levante la mano quien lo hizo. –Absolutamente nadie levanto la Mano. – me lo esperaba, fácilmente yo podría reprobarles. Pero les dare una oportunidad, harán la novela en pareja y me la traerán el miércoles.

Que? – dijimos todos. Como podía hacernos eso, el quiere una novela con mas de 100 paginas en 1 dias? Esta loco!.

Si, - rei malévolo – bien designemos las parejas. Sus compañeros de banco eligiran con quien hacer el trabajo y ustedes eligiran el de el.

Mientras el profesor iba preguntando, me quede pensando en quien podría elegir para Jacob, habían 2 chicas, una era la nerd de Sara, a la que todos le hacen Bulling y se como los mocos, y la otra es Renessme la peor enemiga de Jacob, no se pueden ver, se odian a muerte desde los 6 años. Se que Jacob esta enamorado de ella y es por eso que la molesta, asique le hare un favor y elegiré a Renessme.

Rose, con quien trabajara Jacob? – llego a mi el profesor.

Con – lo mire y sonrei con la sonrisa mas malévola que e puesto en mi vida – Renessme.

Al escuchar eso, Jacob golpeo la mesa, sabia que yo la elegiría a ella, y del otro lado la chica esta igual o mas molesta que el. Aunque en el fondo a los 2 le gustaba la idea de pasar un dia entero juntos.

Me las vas a pagar Rosalie Hale – fue su amenaza.

Ya lo veremos – no le tenia miedo.

Jacob, con quien trabajara Rose? – pregunto de nuevo el profesor.

Con Emmett Cullen profesor – MIERDAAAAAAA POR QUE TENIA QUE PASARME ESTO A MI, JACOB MALDITO.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos, luego desbie mi mirada a Emmett que hizo como que no existía, ni siquiera hizo una reacción, hasta Tanya me fruncio el ceño.

Bien cámbiense de puesto con sus parejas, el resto de la clase la tendrán libre para que se pongan de acuerdo – dicho esto el profesor, todos se empezaron a cambiar de puesto, unos mas felices que otros.

Amame – dijo Jacob antes de irse.

Idiota – fue mi respuesta.

Pude notar que Emmett se dirigía desanimado hacia a mi, como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo, pude sentir el rechazo de el hacia mi, me sentí muy mal. Ninguno de los 2 dirigimos ni una palabra, como por 2 minutos, hasta que finalmente me decidi por romper el silencio.

Y.. tu vas a mi casa? – pregunte bastante incomoda.

Si – respondio sin importancia.

Ok a que hora? – volvi a preguntar.

A las 5 estaria bien – dicho eso saco su celular y me ignoro por completo.

Me quede viendo lo que hacían mis compañeros, algunos ya estaban asiendo la historia, otros peleando y otros escribiendo las primeras paginas, me quede divertidamente mirando a Jacob y Renessme que peleaban hasta por quien respiraba mas aire, ya digo yo que esos 2 terminaran juntos.

AL TERMINO DE CLASES…..

Ya había llegado a casa, almorcé unos ricos macarrones con queso, luego me fui a dar una ducha, esperando a Emmett, el tiempo se me pasaba muy lento era una eternidas, ya eran las 05:49 pm, no había rastro de el, me preocupe a lo mejor le paso algo en el camino.

Lo llame por teléfonos unas 20 veces y me salio buzon de voz, la vez 21 que lo llame, colgó el celular, no podía seguir esperando, empece a escribir la novela, era una muy parecida a la nuestra. Pasar una tarde entera con el, ya de por si era incomodo, pero que no se alla tomado la molestia de aparecerse me dolio aun mas. Ya son las 07:30 pm.

Hola Jasper, no has visto a Emmett? – pregunte a mi hermano que venia de entrenamiento.

Si, estuve con el hace un rato, creo que estaba fumando marihuana, luego nos pusimos a jugar al balón – contesto mi hermano. Fumando marihuana? Pero que le esta pasando a Emmett? – por que preguntas? Ya volvieron?.

No, es que teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntos para mañana – conteste desilucionada.

A que raro no me dijo nada, además luego del partido se fue con Tanya – mi corazón ardio en llamas, maldita perra loca.

A ok , no importa ya estoy terminando el trabajo – disimule al decir todo eso apenas llevaba una plana.

Ok, me ire a bañar – dicho esto se fue.

No se como explicar lo que siento, es un tipo de angustia por el y si le pasa algo o le hacen algo, dios mio espero que este bien.

Ya había terminado la novela, tiene 134 paginas, eso es nuevo en mi jamas hubiese hecho una novela sola, en tres horas. Se llama " Nudos en la Garganta". Era lo que yo sentia cada vez que veía a Emmett.

AL OTRO DIA…

Entre al salón, gracias a dios todavía no llegaba el profesor, pero si estaba Emmett ahí sentado como un odiota, me limite a quedarme callada y no dirigirle ni una palabra, aunque pude notar que me miraba de reojo. Era un idiota que no conoce el concepto de trabajar en parejas.

Muy bien, antes de pedir los trabajos, les tengo una gran noticia – sinceramente no me importaba la noticia que nos daría el profesor. – eh conseguido que un autor muy conocido lea cada una de sus novelas y la mejor será lanzada como un libro oficial de ustedes – todos se sorprendieron bastante.

Luego de eso le dejamos los trabajos encima, puse el nombre de ambos, y pasamos hablando de la novela de Romeo y Julieta, analizando cada verso.

Bien salgan a almorzar – dijo el profesor Juan cuando tocaron el timbre.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Tenia que darle las gracias a Rose, por no acusarme y poner mi nombre en su novela, no me lo esperaba

EY Rose – llame su atención y me regalo una mirada de pocos amigos – que quería darte las gracias, por no delatarme.

Espero que algún dia dejes de comportarte como un idiota Emmett – eso me hirió bastante.

Que? – pregunte algo confundido no entendí por que me dijo eso.

Se que ayer no llegaste por que te fuiste con Tanya y además estabas fumando marihuana – Jasper chismoso.

No es de tu incumbencia – me cerre de brazos.

Lo se – fue su respuesta.

Entonces no te metas – casi todos miraban como discutíamos.

Bien, de todos modos, no me importa, es tu vida puedes hacer lo que quieras – se molesto.

Bien, eso hago – el tono de voz empezó a subir.

Perfecto deberías de estar Feliz – llegamos a un punto en que nos estabamos gritando.

Lo estoy – fue mi respuesta, luego de eso vi como sus ojos brillaban.

Que pasa amorcito – apareció Tanya,

Nada vamos – la tome de la mano y me marche.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Estúpido Emmett lo odio.

Que hay? – pregunto Muy feliz Jacob.

Nada bueno y tu que te tragaste un tony? – pregunte sentándome con mi bandeja.

No adivinaras – no dejaba de sonreir.

Ya cuéntame marica – lo moleste.

Esta bien, ayer mientras escribia la novela con Renessme, hubo una conexión que nos unio para siempre, nos besamos y ahora somo novios – explico en resumen,

Espera que? – no lo podía creer – estamos hablando de Rennessme tu enemiga?

Si, es tan linda, no se como no me di cuenta antes – tortolito.

Oye y como se llama tu novela? – pregunte para cambiar de tema no quería oir hablar de Renessme.

Bien llegamos a la pagina 389 y se llama " Para ellos Odiase, es Amarse". – respondio sin dejar de lado la estúpida sonrisa.

Hay que lindo – fue mi respuesta.

Y el tuyo? Como te fue con Emmett? – pregunto Jacob.

Mal, no se apareció, y hace un rato tuvimos una fuerte discusión pero no quiero hablar de eso, la novela se llama " Nudos en la Garganta" y llegue a la pagina 134 – explique en resumen.

Quieres desahogarte? – pregunte abrazandome.

Solo quiero ir por helado de chocolate y caminar con mi mejor amigo por el parque – y eso Hicimos, de algún modo me subio el animo.

 **SERIA TONTO PEDIR REVIEWS : (**

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	22. HASTA PRONTO

**HASTA PRONTO**

* * *

 **EMMETT POV.**

Llevo mas de una semana fumando marihuana con Tanya y unos amigos, comence a fumar por que no soportaba la idea de no estar con Rose. Y el otro dia tuvimos una fuerte discusión en el pasillo del instituto y hoy en vez de asistir a clases, me escapare todo el fin de semana con Tanya y unos amigos, solo quiero despejarme eh irme de esta realidad por un pequeño tiempo.

Ahora me encontraba esperando a unos amigos para irnos al monte quimbo donde podríamos fumar tranquilos sin que nos pille la policía ni ninguna otra persona.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Hace 2 dias me llamo el vicepresidente de Victoria's Secret para decirme que me darán la oportunidad de desfilar en Londres en una de las pasarelas mas importantes, con 3 sesiones de fotos y quieren que sea el nuevo rostro de Channel obviamente seguire en V.S

Asique eh tomado la decisión de irme por un tiempo a Londres, creo que son unos 7 meses, se que extrañare a mi familia a mis amigos y sobretodo a Emmett, pero esto me ara bien me servirá para despejarme y enfocarme en mi futuro. Me ire mañana en la tarde, ahora estoy con Angela arreglando mi maleta, Ah! Y se me había olvidado decirles, Tanya también se ira conmigo.(sin me mejor amiga no se que aria )

Al Otro dia…..

Cariño, te voy a extrañar mucho – me abrazo mi mama.

Mama, solo serán 7 meses, se pasaran volando – dije del lado de su espalda.

Será una eternidad para nosotros Cariño – Me abrazo mi padre.

Para nosotros No – solto Jasper y el y Edward se pusieron a reir.

Por que no cierran la boca envidiosos – dije eso acompañado con un gesto grocero.

Solo quería decir que disfrutes estando alla. Y que no te moleste si me tomo tu habitacion – Comento Jasper abrazandome.

No yo quiero su habitacion – dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella.

No, ninguno tendrá mi habitacion – dije. Están locos si creen que tendrán mi habitacion.

Esta bien – dijieron ambos con una sonrisa burlona.

Hablo enserio – frunci el ceño.

Técnicamente estaban todos ahí, claro menos Emmett, su mama dijo que no había llegado a casa a dormir y dijo que se quedo en casa de su novia. Me partio el corazón oir eso pero debería de darme lo mismo, el no se tomo el tiempo de despedirse de mi y yo no estare perdiendo el tiempo pensando en el.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Dia domingo, llegue a mi casa totalmente Volado, por suerte estaban todos durmiendo eran las 6:23 a.m por lo que llegue derechito a echarme una siesta.

5 horas despues…..

Hola Hijo – me saludo mi madre cuando llegue a la cocina.

Hola Mama – le bese la frente.

Como la pasaste en casa de tu novia? – pregunto mientras se preparaba un café.

Bien, la familia de ella es muy agradable – menti, era lógico no podría decirle que pase todo el fin de semana Fumando. – y ustedes que hicieron el fin de semana?

Estuvimos en casa de los Hale – me vino Rose a la mente – despedimos a Rosalie.

Por que? – pregunte con muchísimas ganas de saber mas.

Por que se va – mi mundo se derrumbo al oir eso – bueno de hecho la se fue, la llamaron para que desfile en una de las pasarelas mas importantes de Londres.

Y por cuanto tiempo se fue? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

Por 7 meses – respondio mama – es una niña muy talentosa.

7 meses? Pero no puede y el instituto? – una lagrima se asomaba por mi ojo.

La retiraran seguirá en un curso primado alla en Londres – mi mama lo decía con orgullo – que tienes.

Nada, me tengo algo en mi ojo – si, una lagrima era lo que tenia, me marche de la cocina y me fui a mi habitacion.

No quería que Rosalie se fuera no aceptaba el echo de que estuviera tan lejos de mi, no podía vivir sin ella y sabia que no lo soportaría asique deje mi orgullo a un lado y tome mi celular y la llame pero….

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Ya iba en el avión cuando siento que mi celular estaba vibrando, no tarde en prenderlo y ver de quien era la llamada, en realidad no me lo esperaba era Emmett que me estaba llamando, pero como lo dije antes quiero enfocarme en mi futuro y tal vez debería de olvidarme de Emmett.

Por que no contestas? – pregunto Angela a mi lado.

Era un numero desconocido – menti.

No, se que era Emmett – Claro, miro mi celular cuando lo encendí a lado izquierdo.

Si, era Emmett, pero no quiero hablar con el – sone triste – no quiero escuchar su voz.

Deberías de haber contestado – comenzó a retarme – tal vez tenia algo que decirte, nunca te has preguntado de como se siente el?.

Si, muchas veces Angela, pero sabes me da igual, ya no quiero saber nada de el – mis labios mentían pero mi corazón gritaba por estar con el.

No te creo, llegaste a amarlo mucho, aunque lo de ustedes fue demasiado corto su amor era demasiado fuerte – Angela Comenzo a aconsejarme. – deberías de escucharlo.

No quiero, cada vez que escucho su voz algo en mi se derrumba Angela – corri mi mirada hacia la ventana, trataba de no seguir con esta conversación.

Nunca, nunca me dijiste por que terminaste con el, tal vez si supiera te podría ayudar – sin embargo ella siguió. Un silencio inesperado se apodero de nosotras.

Si te cuento prométeme que guardaras silencio – tenia que desahogarme despues de todo es Angela mi mejor amiga.

Te lo prometo – tomo mi mano para darme confianza.

Cuando empeze a salir con Emmett, Royce me amenazo – su expresión fue la que esperaba – me amenazo diciéndome que mataria a mi familia y a Emmett – comezo a aparecer la primera lagrima.

Hijo de puta – dijo con rabia, haciendo que los demás pasajeros la vean – como pudo hacer eso? Y tu le creiste, Rose es un imbécil, un cobarde por que nunca lo denunciaste?

Tenia miedo, Angela acuerdate, el ya había matado a un hombre, y no me quería arriesgar – me abrazo.

Dios mio – fue su respuesta. – pero Royce se fue a hace 2 meses del instituto por pegarle al profesor Juan. Por que no buscaste a Emmett.

Estas loca? El ya estaba con Tanya y además que querias que le dijiera, "Hola, oye ahora que Royce se fue me darias otra oportunidad?". – ironice

Si, o tal vez podrias a verle dicho la verdad a el – Ironizo también.

No, Angela ya no había nada mas que hacer – despache toda aquella esperanza, no quería seguir haciéndome iluciones.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Ya era dia lunes, me encontraba en el salón de clases, y como era de esperarse extrañaba a Rose mas que nunca, y todo me hacia recordar a ella.

Rosalie Hale – el profesor nombro su nombre cuando estaba pasando la lista de asistencia.

Ausente – grito Tanya.

A no Rose esta retirada – dijo el profesor.

Por que? Que le paso? – pregunto Demetri.

Se fue a Londres, es muy afortunada – contesto El profesor tomando asiento.

La clase se me hizo eterna, no me podía concentrar, solo pensaba en ella, no quería estar en ningún otro lugar que con ella.

Cuando termino la clase salimos a almorzar, tenia la costumbre de ver su casillero lleno de corazones y canciones escritas, ahora su casillero estaba vacio, su silla en la mesa del almuerzo estaba vacio, ya no era lo mismo sin Rosalie Hale.

 **POCO TIEMPO, ESPERO LO ALLAN DISFRUTADO.**

 **QUE OPINAN DE ESTE CAMBIO TAN DERREPENTE?**

 **LES MANDO SALUDOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES QUE NO SERAN MAS DE 10.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**

Lo mio con rose duro tan poco pero nos quisimos tanto


	23. La Carta Jamas Mandada

**LA CARTA JAMAS MANDADA**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

La eh pasado muy bien , pero extraño tanto a mi familia, ya no veo la hora de volver a casa y estar con mi familia. Como hoy teníamos el dia libre con Angela, decidimos ir a un bar a pasar el rato ya que no acabamos con las sesiones de fotos, vienen una tras otra, el fin no me puedo quejar es lo que amo hacer.

Te puedes apurar – grito Angela desde afuera de la puerta del baño.

Ya voy – grite mientras me maquillaba.

Acabas de decirme eso hace 10 minutos – grito irritada.

Estoy lista – abri la puerta con una actitud muy positiva.

Al fin. Dios mio gracias – dramatizo.

No seas exagerada Angela – rei.

Despues de eso nuestro chofer nos llevo al bar mas famoso de Londres. Cuando entramos nos enamoramos del lugar era muy bonito, todo muy bien decorado y muy lujoso. En fin ya se imaginan lo bonito que estaba, nos sentamos, pedimos 2 margaritas y no pasan ni 5 minutos y llegan 2 margaritas mas.

Disculpe nosotras solo ordenamos 2 no 4 – explico Angela a la mesera.

O no estas 2 copas son de los chicos que están sentados en la mesa de al fondo – explico señalando. Angela y yo miramos "disimuladamente".

Que truco tan viejo – dije entre risas.

2 idiotas que solo se quieren acostar – segundo Angela.

Pues acostarse o no, tienen suerte – dijo la mesera.

Por que? – Angela y yo preguntamos curiosas.

Ambos son jugadores del Arsenal, son muy famosos y lindos – decía con una voz enamoradiza – cualquier chica mataria por salir con ellos. – dicho eso se marcho.

No tardaron en ir a sentarnos con nosotras, se presentaron y nos coquetearon.

Eres muy bella, me sorprende que no tengas novio – lo típico, susurro en mi oído uno de ellos.

Yo solo sonreía y trataba de ignorarlo, se notaba que estaba pasado de copas, nos fuimos al rato despues, llegamos directo a la cama, estabamos muy cansadas. Al otro dia nos levantamos y cuando me estaba cepillando los dientes…..

Rose, Rose! Apresurate! – dijo Angela.

Que pasa? – pregunte algo preocupada.

Prepárate para tu entierro – exagero

No – dije al verme en la portada del diario, salía en el bar con ese futbolista y la portada decía " Arsenal & Victoria's Secret?". – por que lo tienen que malentender todo!.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Han pasado unos meses, y sigo extrañando a Rosalie como el primer dia, ahora fumo menos y termine con Tanya, solo por el hecho de que no podía verla a la cara amando a otra persona, Jackson me dijo que ya era hora de olvidarme de Rose, pero no puedo y no quiero, se que ella esta asiendo su vida y tal vez yo debería de hacer lo mismo, lo nuestro fue tan especial, y tan corto , me hubiese gustado que las cosas pasaron de otro modo, pero el destino lo quiso hacer asi, hace unos días revise su Instagram, tiene mas seguidores que antes, muchos mas, se que a posado para las revistas mas famosas del mundo y que esto recién empieza, tal vez no la vea en un año, quien sabe? Pero estaría dispuesto a esperarla.

Me encontraba en el salón de clases, otra vez viendo su puesto, recuerdo cuando me sentaba detrás de ella y la molestaba, o como molestábamos a los profes, sin ella ya nada es igual, como la clase estaba aburrida decidi hacerle una carta que dice….

 _Querida Rose,_

 _Quiero dejarte claro que se que nunca me dejaste de querer, quería dejar constancia de lo feliz que soy cada vez que pienso en ti y que no puedo olvidarme de ti porque voy a echar de menos cada micero momento que reia contigo, no me puedo olvidar de ti, por que eh jurado demaciadas veces que eres el amor de mi vida. Me dijieron que seria mejor olvidarte que tu ya estabas asiendo tu vida, lo eh pensado y como antes dije que no me olvidaría de ti, desde ahora voy a tratar, por que no puedo mas con el insomnio, y con las canciones melancólicas, te amo Rose pero es tiempo de dejarte ir, aunque me duela, debe ser asi, quiero dejarte claro que siempre seras especial para mi. No se puede olvidar a alguien de la noche a la mañana, no se puede si llegaste a quererle a un punto que echaste tus raíces en aquella persona, admiro tanto algunas personas que no les duele olvidar, pero a mi me dueles tu, a mi me duelen todas las conversaciones, a mi me duelen todas las canciones que nos dedicabamos, todas las películas que mirábamos juntos, todos esos lugares a los que voy solo, cuando antes iba contigo, todas las llamadas hasta la madrugada y cuando mas te quiero olvidar mas te recuerdo y no por que quiera si no por que el mundo es un poco hijo de puta cuando le apetece, ya no quiero sentir mas este vacio que llevo dentro por eso me rindo Rose, que seas muy Feliz._

 _Atte: Emmett._

Que ilógico le escribi una carta que jamas le mandare, por cobarde, por no tener los huevos de llamarla y seguir luchando por ella. Mi madre siempre dijo que si 2 personas estaban destinadas a estar juntas tarde o temprano lo estarán.

Miren quien salio en la portada del diario – entro mi mama, con el diario de cada dia.

Quien? – pregunto Alice como siempre tan curiosa.

Rose – mientras le hacia cariño a mi sobrino por el estomago de Bella, al sentir Rose se me pusieron de punta.

Arsenal & Vicoria's Secret? – leyó Alice. – Rose esta saliendo con un futbolista. – un balde de agua fría.

Haber – tomo el diario Jasper – ayer por la noche vimos al goleador de el club deportivo Arsenal muy coqueto con la modela de Victoria's Secret , estaban muy cariñosos, pero no hubo beso, aunque pensamos que una nueva pareja se puede formar en las celebridades. – otro balde de agua fría.

 **EDWARD POV.**

Ya han pasado 7 meses, con Bella estamos super bien, el bebe esta bien y ya supimos que seria mujer, queremos ponerle Reneesme y no vemos la hora de que nazca para tenerlo en uestros brazos, Bella dejara de estudiar el segundo semestre, pero por suerte no perderá el año, nuestra familia nos ha apoyado y muchísimo.

También extraño mucho a mi hermana Rose, ya no tengo a quien molestar por lo que con mi mama la llamamos y su gira ya esta terminando y por suerte llegara en 2 semanas mas, esperamos a 2 personas con muchas ancias.

 **CORTITO:/ PERO LES JURO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES TRAIGO UNA BUENA AVENTURA Y YA LES DIGO QUE ESTAMOS ACABANDO ESTE FANFIC.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	24. ROSE REGRESO!

**ROSE REGRESO!**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Estoy muy nerviosa, hoy es el gran dia, por fin vuelvo a Forks ya era hora, extrañaba a mis amigos, familiares, vecinos y sobre todo a Emm, aunque nunca pudimos estar juntos, me hace mucha ilucion volver a verlo ya no veo la hora de que el avión despegue.

Te puedes quedar quieta? – pregunte a Angela, por alguna razón se estaba moviendo de un lado hacia el otro. – me pones nerviosa Angela.

No, no puedo es que estoy nerviosa – dijo de un lado hacia el otro.

Por que? – no habían razón, ella estaba verde por irse. Por que estaría nerviosa?

No me gustan los aviones – apunto a un avión.

Que – dije entre risas – no seas tonta ya te has subido recuerdas?

Si, pero que esperabas? queria cumplir mi sueño y me tome un tranquilizante – se sento junto a mi.

Y por que no te tomas uno ahora? – era lógico no?

Ya no tengo – me rei – no te rias Rose, no es gracioso.

Si lo es – contradesi.

No, no lo es – siguió.

Sabes que si – dije riendo todavía.

Esta bien un poco – rio conmigo. – oye y tu por que estas nerviosa.

Por ver a mi familia, no se fueron casi 8 meses lejos de ellos, será extraño no lo crees? – asintió.

Y Emmett? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Que pasa con el? – trate de hacerme la desinteresada.

Tema superado? – volvió a preguntar.

Si, ya no me duele como antes – obvio que no me dolería a pasado mucho tiempo y no se nada de el per y si al verlo de nuevo me vuelve a doler?

Que bueno, además el debe de estar asiendo su vida – un balde de agua fría.

Si tal vez, no lo se – dije sin importancia – lo mas lamentable es volver al instituto.

Si, pero este año nos graduamos – dijo con felicidad.

Por fin – dije alzando los brazos hacia el cielo.

Pasajeros del vuelo 23 pasar a cabinas – se hoyo la azafata en los parlantes.

Vamos – dije emocionadísima como Alice.

Vamos – dije con ni una gota de emoción.

El vuelo se me hizo eterno, y cuando por fin llegamos estaban los papas de Angela y los mios esperándonos.

Cariño – me abrazo mi padre.

Los extrañe tanto – una gota callo en mi.

Nosotros también mi amor – me abrazo mamá.

Yo no – dijo el tonto de Jasper.

Que bueno por que a ti no te traje regalos – le saque la lengua como niña pequeña.

Que? No, no si te extrañe hermanita no veía la hora de que llegaras – nos abrazamos entre risas.

Nos subimos al auto de papa, y les comencé a contar como eran los lugares alla. Y cuando vi por la ventana del auto vi que Forks había cambiado un poco, como por ejemplo el restaurant de Willie se veía mas lindo con flores y creo que lo agrandaron o la pizzería del pueblo estaba con distintas mesas, algo si no ah cambiado y es el maravilloso bosque de Forks y espero nunca cambie.

Me baje del auto bastante nerviosa debo decir, cuando entre a mi querida casa vi que estaban los Cullen, comencé a saludarlos a cada uno de ellos, y cuando llegue a Emmett que estaba jugando con mi hermano pequeño, Ah! Que hermoso se veía.

Rosalieeee – grito mi hermano chico cuando me vio y fue corriendo a abrazarme.

Holaaaaa – lo abrace también.

No te vuelvas a ir – dijo con su voz tan tierna – no tenia con quien hacer bromas – todos se echaron a reir y se fueron al living.

Ahora que eh vuelto, se vienen las mejores bromas bueno? – típico de nosotros.

Bueno – y se fue corriendo a jugar. Por lo que quede sola con Emmett y cuando mire esos ojos profundos, me volvió a doler y nada cambio, mis sentimientos fueron como la primera vez que lo vi, cuando recién habían llegado los Cullen a Forks, sentí exactamente los mismo y ahí me di cuenta de que amo a Emmett y siempre lo eh amado.

Hola – saludo despues de unos segundos.

Hola, como estas? – sonrei.

Bien, las cosas por haca han cambiado un poco – sonrio con sus hoyuelos – me vinieron a ver unos entrenadores de futbol, dijieron que tenia talento y el 20 de este mes me harán una prueba.

Encerio? – me dio mucho gusto por el – que bueno, me alegro bastante. Ojalas salga todo bien.

Gracias – nos quedamos en silencio – y a ti como te fue en Londres?

Bien, era muy bonito todo pero no veía la hora de estar haca – sonrei, lo por el hecho de poder hablar con el me ponía feliz.

Chicos vengan a cenar – nos llamo mamá.

Y fuimos me sente frente a el, como siempre y me sentí menos incomoda.

Y ese chico que salio en el diario que es tuyo Rose? – pregunto el señor Cullen.

Ah nada, solo me lo encontré en el bar y se puso muy cariñoso – conteste un tanto avergonzada.

Pero no te gusta – pregunto Alice.

No, a mi me gusta otra persona – y en vez de mirar a Emmett, mire a mi papá ya que el era el único de los grandes que sabia.

Luego estuvimos compartiendo hablaron del baby Shower de Renessme, la boda de Alex que es este fin de semana y luego se fueron, fue una tarde muy agradable y relajante. Arregle las cosas para mañana asistir al instituto solo quedaban 2 meses para graduarme y ya no podía seguir perdiendo clases.

Al otro dia….

Ya estaba en clases, y los profes me dieron la bienvenida y si antes era popular ahora lo era el 100% todos andaban pendiente de mi y me miraban todo el rato.

Asique ahora la chuky es famosa – oi a alguien a mis espaldas.

Jacob – me lance a los brazos de mi mejor amigo.

Dios mio, por favor no te vallas nunca mas, nada es lo mismo sin ti – dijo aun abrazandome.

Lo prometo – dijo entre risas.

Pase toda la tarde con Jacob y Angela, recordando viejos tiempos y pensando en las bromas que podíamos hacer, hablando de nuestro futuro y mirando hacia el pasado.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Estaba entrenando en la cancha de la escuela con los chicos, mientras veía a Rose que estaba con Jacob y Angela riéndose, mientras la miraba recuerdo que dolia, mirarla dolia, dolia ya no poder estar juntos.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO.**

 **ATTE : KRISHNA HALE**


	25. Te Amo

**TE AMO.**

* * *

 **ALICE POV.**

Hoy por fin era la boda de Alex , estaba ansiosa, yo y la madre de Jasper, preparamos todo, y no es por presumir pero nos quedo de maravilla, el césped estaba de en sueño, las rosas rojas eran las mas hermosas que jamas había visto y las sillas tenían una cinta roja que convinaban con las rosas , también para la novia había una alfombra roja, asi podríamos hacerla sentir muy especial.

Alice cariño, por que no te vas a cambiar – sugirió la señora Hale. Cada vez faltaba menos, y no tendría tiempo de arreglarme, como soy una dama de honor, tengo que verme igual de bella como la novia.

Le tomare la palabra señora Hale – dije tan educadamente.

Cuando subi a las habitacion de Rosalie( era ahí donde nos estabamos cambiando todas) era un lio, Bella estaba como loca buscando sus tacones, a la novia no le entraba el vestido y Rosalie trataba de consolarla.

Que le pasa? – pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

El vestido se achico – dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo.

Que voy hacer? – pregunto llorando la Novia.

Y si lo descosemos? – pregunte algo temerosa al saber su respuesta.

No ahí tiempo Alice – seguía llorando. – no debi comer tanto.

No, no es tu culpa – dije para consolarla.

Soy una vaca – su maquillaje comenzó a correrse.

Noo, es el vestido siempre pasa lo mismo, pero no te preocupes, entrara si o si – dijo decidida Rose.

Comenzamos a agrandarlo, le descosimos los lados de la cintura y Bella nos ayudo con su maquina de coser, despues de estar un BUEN rato ayudando a que le entre finalmente entro. Pero como había llorado, quedo un poco chascona y con el maquillaje todo desparramado en su cara, asique Rose la volvió a peinar y yo la maquille.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Me preguntaba como se sentia Alex, a unas horas de cazarse con el amor de su vida debe de ser grandioso, decidi buscarlo, quería ser la primera en desearle suerte y bendiciones en su matrimonio.

Tu novia es un lio – dije al entrar en su habitacion.

Porque? – pregunto sonriente, mirando por la ventana como llegaba la gente y con su esmoquin blanco.

el vestido, no le quedaba – rei al responder parándome al lado de el, imitando como miraba hacia la ventana.

Creo que fue mi culpa, la eh llevado a comer tacos todos estos días – dijo y reimos juntos, luego un silencio se apodero de nosotros.

Nervioso? – pregunte con curiosidad.

Ansioso – dijo poniéndose serio – no veo la hora de casarme por fin con ella, es el amor de mi vida Rose.

Que lindo, espero que sean muy felices – dije lo mas sincera.

Gracias – me abrazo – se que te gusta Emmett – un balde de agua fría.

Que? – pregunte sorprendida.

En la forma en que te mira, y como tu lo miras a el. Como actúan cuando están muy cerca, dime si me equivoco – solo sonrei – no se lo que paso entre ustedes, pero me cae muy bien y se nota que es buen tipo.

Si Alex lo decía es por que lo era, el nunca hablaba asi de los demás chicos, jamas reconocia cosas asi. – lucha por el.

Despues de terminar de hablar con mi hermano, comenze a darles vuelta al asunto y me puse a leer la carta que le escribi hace ya unos meses , tenia razón el ya no estaba con Tanya, yo ya no estoy bajo las amenazas de Royce, tengo que hacer algo por recuperar a mi Emmett.

Y como el y Jackson todavía no llegaban, decidi ir a buscarlo.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Jackson se demoraba mas que una mujer, ya me ponía nervioso , asique me subi al auto y puse música mientras le tocaba la bocina.

Ya estoy aquí – dijo entrando a mi jeep.

Por fin – conteste exageradamente.

Estas preparado? – pregunto en cuanto el auto partio.

Para que? – conteste con otra pregunta.

Para ver a Rose – y como siempre al oir su nombre el corazón me fue a mil por horas.

Quien se prepara para ver a su ex despues de tanto tiempo – conteste con nostalgia.

No seguimos hablando el tema, cuando llegamos todo estaba muy bonita, la señora Hale y Alice hicieron un gran trabajo, habían muchísimos invitados, estaba lleno.

No han visto a Rose? – nos pregunto Alice desesperada.

No porque? – pregunte devuelta.

No la hemos visto por ningún lado – dicho esto se fue.

Quede preocupado, pero de seguro estaba en el baño o retocándose el maquillaje. Minutos despues nos volvió a preguntar Edward.

Chicos, no han visto a Rosalie? – pregunto mas calmado que Alice.

No- volvimos a contestar.

Mierda, no podemos empezar sin ella, es la dama de honor principal –dicho eso se marcho.

Ahora si me entre a preocupar , tal vez le había pasado algo.

Tendremos que empezar – oi a Bella decir.

Me dio por buscarla en su habitacion, por desagracia no estaba, pero me llamo la atención había una hoja abierta en su escritorio, y la curiosidad me gano. Comenze a leer.

 _Me gustaría dejar de hablar en pasado, de afirmar en que ya no estamos juntos, creeme que si pudiese dejaría de escribir, por que cada dia que pasa esto se convierte en una cadena que desangra mis ventrículos y me obliga a recordarte, sonriendo, riéndote a carcajadas despues de decir unas tonterías de las mias y luego las repetias y que bien sonaban en tu boca, hecho de menos acosarte con tonterías que no tenían sentido hasta que nosotros se la buscábamos, me eh quedado con unas ganas estúpidas de decirte que eres un tonto declarándole el amor que tienes por mi a mi padre. Debería haberte avisado que en secreto ya te eh dedicado 3 canciones y las margaritas huyen de mi por que las desvisto preguntándome si me quieres o no._

 _Culpo a la mala suerte de que hoy no me estes contando de como esta tu dia, ni de que mañana pueda abrazarte con las ganas que manifiestan mis iluciones , lo único que quiero es darle la espalda al miedo y yo con una sonrisa pueda contarte que escribi tanto que las palabras se convirtieron en tus pestañas y las utilizaba para pedir deseos. Me eh convertido en guerrera de la mas cruel batalla , aquella que se combate con tus labios y salgo ilesa, por que ojala en mi vida me hubieses matado a besos._

 _Para: Emmett._

 _Pd: te sigo queriendo._

Lagrimas escaparon de mi, sabia que aun me quería, pero porque? Porque lo hizo? . ya todo me daba igual lo único que quiero es estar con ella. Segui buscándola pero la señora hale me aviso que estaba bien, y que venia en camino, me ponía nervioso verla.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Cuando llegue a casa de Emmett, no se veía nadie, creo que ya estaban en la fiesta, pero de todos modos, saque las llaves que tome emprestadas de Alice y entre a su casa, subi hasta su habitacion y nada, cuando me estire en la cama dándome por vencida y pensando en lo mierda que había sido con el sentí como crugio un papel, curiosamente me enderece para averiguar de que se trataba, creo que era un carta por lo que comenze a leerla.

 _Querida Rose,_

 _Quiero dejarte claro que se que nunca me dejaste de querer, quería dejar constancia de lo feliz que soy cada vez que pienso en ti y que no puedo olvidarme de ti porque voy a echar de menos cada micero momento que reia contigo, no me puedo olvidar de ti, por que eh jurado demaciadas veces que eres el amor de mi vida. Me dijieron que seria mejor olvidarte que tu ya estabas asiendo tu vida, lo eh pensado y como antes dije que no me olvidaría de ti, desde ahora voy a tratar, por que no puedo mas con el insomnio, y con las canciones melancólicas, te amo Rose pero es tiempo de dejarte ir, aunque me duela, debe ser asi, quiero dejarte claro que siempre seras especial para mi. No se puede olvidar a alguien de la noche a la mañana, no se puede si llegaste a quererle a un punto que echaste tus raíces en aquella persona, admiro tanto algunas personas que no les duele olvidar, pero a mi me dueles tu, a mi me duelen todas las conversaciones, a mi me duelen todas las canciones que nos dedicabamos, todas las películas que mirábamos juntos, todos esos lugares a los que voy solo, cuando antes iba contigo, todas las llamadas hasta la madrugada y cuando mas te quiero olvidar mas te recuerdo y no por que quiera si no por que el mundo es un poco hijo de puta cuando le apetece, ya no quiero sentir mas este vacio que llevo dentro por eso me rindo Rose, que seas muy Feliz._

 _Atte: Emmett._

NO, NO NO NO NO NOOOOO mierda! - comenze a llorar, - no quiero que te des por vencido, quiero estar contigo Emmett – dije como si me escuchara.

Fui con la carta al auto y me fui denuevo a la boda. Encendí mi celular y tenia 45 llamadas perdidas y no se cuantos mensajes asi…..

 _Alice: ¿Dónde estas?_

 _Bella: te necesitamos!_

 _Mami: Cariño, ya falta poco, aparece luego._

 _Papi : mi vida, tu madre y los demás te están bucando, donde estas? Porfavor aparece. Te quiero._

 _Jasper: donde estas doroti?_

 _Edward: mas vale aparezcas enana!_

 _Alice: Rose ya vamos a empezar, no es gracioso aparece, eres la dama de honor principal._

 _Bella: no pudimos esperar mas, comenzamos sin ti._

 _Mami: te lo perdiste, lo lamento esperamos mucho por ti._

 _Emmett: te eh buscado por todas partes donde estas? Cuídate!_

Eso solo era un resumen, eran 20 mensajes mas y respondi con este.

 _ESTOY BIEN, NO SE PREOCUPEN YA VOY EN CAMINO._

 **EMMETT POV.**

Emmett, Rosalie dijo que esta bien y que ya viene para haca – me aviso la señora Hale.

Gracias, ahora estoy mas tranquilo – conteste educadamente.

No dejaba de pensar en la carta que me escribió. Solo quiero verla, no soporto estar tan lejos de ella, nunca les ah pasado?

Comenzaron a bailar los novios, y en la puerta apareció mi Angel, Rosalie se veía mas bella que nunca con un hermoso vestido azul y su pelo recogido en una coleta.

Comenzó a acercarse a mi, las manos me sudaban, por suerte estaba en una esquina, nadie me notaba solo ella.

Podríamos olvidarnos de todo y bailar esta canción – dijo con una voz amable, asentí y la saque a bailar.

Le robamos el protagonismo a los novios, todos y cada unos de los invitados nos miraban.

Lei tu carta – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Te Amo Emmett – dijo acercandose mas ami.

Te Amo Rosalie – le agarre la cintura, y nos besamos, ya había olvidado su olor, sus besos, lo que era estar con ella, no entendia lo que estaba pasando pero no importaba solo quería disfrutar el momento y si era un sueño, por favor no me despierte jamas

Por favor perdóname – dijo despues del beso.

Shh – le tape su boca suavemente con mis dedos, empezamos de nuevo vale?

Vale – respondio de vuelta.

No nos quedamos, nos escapamos en mi auto y nos fuimos al bosque, pasamos la noche mirando las estrellas, desde esa noche todo empezó a ir muy bien, a la semana despues de la boda nacio Renesmee la Hija de Bella y Edward, es muy linda, ellos se compraron una casa, y siguen estudiando en el insti, Alice y Jasper se fueron de voluntarios a africa en sus vacaciones, la luna de miel de Alex y su esposa fue en la isla de pascua, mis padres y los de Rose abrirán un negocio juntos, el señor Hale es uno de los mejores Alcaldes en Jacob recibió una beca para estudiar en la universidad, Angela sigue con el modelaje, Antony quedo en un programa de televisión infantil, algo asi como barnie y sus amigos y Rose y yo nos vamos de vacaciones a Paris, la cuidad del amor. Y ella sigo con el modelaje, le ah ido muy bien, al igual que a mi, jugare futbol americano en las grandes ligas. A todos nos ah ido muy bien estamos felices Con Rose estamos mejor que nunca y con los chicos nos juntamos en 21 de noviembre, hace tiempo no nos veíamos.

Hicimos un picnic, en la noche y tiramos esas luces flotantes al cielo cada uno pidió un deseo, yo? Yo pedi estar siempre con mi Rose y que nada ni nadie nos separe.

Te Amo Rose – dije cuando soltamos la luz.

Te Amo Emmett – nos besamos.

Te Amo Alice – oi decir a Jasper.

Te Amo Jazz – decía con mucha felicidad.

Te Amo Bella –note como le sonrei Edward.

Te Amo Edward – también se besaron.

 _fin._


End file.
